Strangers time rescue
by shadowcoon256
Summary: Set a year after Strangers in time. Ghost is left in shock when someone she loves is taken from her. With the help of Shade and the gang she sets of thought time to rescue Sly but can she rescue him and the other person from the new threat. Sly Cooper characters are owned by Sucker punch and Sanzaru game Inc. Ghost and the others are my own characters.
1. Start of the journey

A year has past for Ghost and the others who all have moved on but still are searching for any trace of Sly the one person who seems to give them hope in any light of dispair. Ghost also has given birth to Lily Cooper the young raccoon/Lepord who was also Shade from a future unseen by others. The mysteruse Shade who came from a different dimantion to save Sly from the very disaster that has happened to him, but choose to see what truly happened to him in case future changes for the worse. Both Ghost and her other dimantion daughter live togther both looking for any clue while keeping contact with the others to see if they found anything. But still Ghost only remembered what the fortune-teller told her. All she could do was sigh and wait but now the time has finally come for Ghost to deside to destory the nether ending cycle and save Sly Cooper or let it continue and save someone she loves.

**Ghost house Paris 7:00PM**

Ghost was sitting down and exploring the internet looking for anything interesting and was also talking to her friend Markus.

[Hey Mark wondering if you found anything yet about are friend.]

[Nope sadly not I'll keep looking I got my best men looking everywhere so I'll keep you posted till then.]

" Ha that bear never stops working hard even for me. Wow wonder what time it is?" But Ghost was alerted to the sound of crying coming from upstairs. "From that sound it must be feed me time." Ghost got up and made her way upstairs to Lily's room. As Ghost entered the slightly pink-purple room she walked to the crib to see the tiny dull yellow coloured raccoon crying her eyes out but Ghost picked her up and rocked her gently. "There, there mummy's here now no need to cry." Her gentle tone voice was enough to calm her down and Lily stopped cry and instead made grugling sounds. "Their see all better now." The tiny raccoon slowly opened her eyes to show of her bright orange and red eyes, then gave a big smile. "Well hello their cutie." Ghost then gently tickle Lily's neck which caused her to let out a tiny giggle which melted Ghost heart. "Oww your so cute. Your lucky your mine otherwise I steal you away." Ghost then took Lily out of her room and walked downstairs. With good timing Shade came though the front door. "Hey Ghost I'm ba." But before she could finish Lily was put right in her face. "Shade could you hold Lily while I grab her bottle." Shade nodded her head. "Sure ok." Ghost then passed the baby to Shade who still felt weirded out. "This still doesn't fill right me holding me." But she adjusted and looked at her. "Hard to believe that your me, well to a sence anyway." Lily however was happy and tears started to build up from her eye which Shade noticed and then started to make funny faces which made the baby giggle.

As Ghost returned she saw the two and desided to pull out her Binocucom and make a quick snap without her knowing Shade. "Hey have you got the bottle yet?" Ghost smiled and put the Binocucom away. "Yeah I got it ok pass her over." Shade nodded and passed Lily back so Ghost could feed her.

Shade then walked to the computer setted her Binocucom to the computer (A new upgrade that Bentley made to everyone's Binocucom) and decided to talk to Bentley and in a matter of seconds the turtle appeared on the screen.

"Hey Bentley what's happening?" The turtle looked like he was up all night. "Err not much I afraid me. I found nothing that could connect to Sly." The raccoon sighed. "Yeah I know that feeling. I with so many groups and still nothing." Bentley looked back up to her. " It's not easy to find someone whose lost in time you know." Shade understood and she turned to Ghost who was still feeding Lily at the time. " Hey you wanna talk to Bentley?" Ghost looked to her and nodded. Shade then got of the seat and Ghost sat down comfortably. "Nice to see you Bent how it going." The turtle removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "To be honisted with you not good. With no clue on where Sly is how are we going to save him?" Ghost saw how hopeless the situation looks but she knew what to say. "Look Sly is putting his trust in us. If it was one of us he would do anything to save us." The turtle smiled and placed his glasses back on. "Yeah your right I'm sorry it's hard to keep focus when you haven't got Sly around to keep you on your toes." Ghost laughed along with the turtle. "Yeah I understand you can always count on Sly to make the best of any situation be it bad or good." Bentley then sighed. "Thanks Ghost if it wasn't for you I think we probably give up by now." The leopard then shook her head. "No way. I know that you and Murray would never give up no matter what. Oh that reminds me have you heard word from Julie and Spectre yet?" The turtle turned and turned back to the screen. "Speak of the devil. Hey Julie, Spectre Ghost is on the line." Bentley rolled away and let the two cat talk to her. "Hey you two how everything going?" Julie who was particle around eight mouths pregnant pulled a nearby chair to the screen and sat down while Spectre standing up next to her.

I fell like shit. I want this thing out of me now." Ghost turned to Spectre. "Umm so she still a little angry." The tiger turned down to look at Julie who was quite aggressive but before he could say a word Julie put her hand up to him. "Don't you even say anything you bastard." Ghost then shook her head and turned to her brother. "Don't worry in another month or so she'll be back to her old self." Spectre shook his head. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to live with her." Julie then turned to him. "What's that suppose to mean!?" Ghost quickly change the subject. "So Julie hows Bentley treating you with the whole apprentice thing?" The white cat turned with the same unhappy frown. "Well I have to wait till this demon is out and then I can get back to it." Ghost shook her head. "babies aren't bad when there here you know. Anyway I need to put Lily to bed." Both Julie and Spectre waved bye as did Ghost who disconnected the binocucom from the computer and gave it back to Shade. "Ok remember be quiet." Shade nodded while Ghost took Lily upstairs and walked in to her room and gently placed the sleeping raccoon in the cot. Ghost smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Sleep well Lily."

Ghost then walked outside the room and walked down the stairs to Shade. "Well that went well." Shade stretched herself. "Err I think I'm gonna bed." Ghost yawned herself. "Yeah l think I'll hit the sack too." But the two heard crashing noise coming from Lily's room. "Lily!" Ghost ran up stair as quick as possible and then slammed the door open only to see a great big hole in the wall and with no trace of Lily or her cot anywhere Ghost then ran to the hole and only saw the darkness of Paris night sky. Ghost reach out her arm toward the sky with streams of tears running down her face. The leopard fell to her knees in heart ache and misery. "LILY!" Ghost then began to hit the floor in anger. Shade then walked into the room seeing Ghost on her knees she ran to her side quickly. "What the hell happened?" Ghost looked up at Shade and then looked at the hole. "something's took Lily!" Ghost stood up and Shade looked at her only seeing a fire in her eyes she's never seen Ghost this angry before. Ghost then pulled out her phone and proceed to text Bentley and the others to meet together again.

**Outside the house**

As Ghost and Shade walked outside and ran into the dark to Bentley's hideout close by. An unknown cloaked female and a male gecko where spying on them from afar.

"So it has happened as predicted. I knew they wouldn't be able to do it why waste are time now."

The other person however seemed more calm. "Don't worry this is how it's meant to happen soon the fight will begin and then he will fail."

"Your sure of this I don't wont to waste my time like the others." The girl stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight removing her hood showing that she is a raccoon. "I know that she will save us all from his dominion and aid the fight."

* * *

**Bentley hideout 11:00PM**

The team came together slowly, first to come was Murray. After hearing what happen he imminently dropped his plans and came to help. Next was Carmelita it took a hell of a lot to fool Interpol but she managed to convince them and come to the hideout. The other members then arrived within the last couple of hours allowing Ghost to start the talk.

"Ok I'm going to get straight to it. Lily been kidnapped and we need to find out who and why they did it." Ghost looked around the room only seeing the team look more depressed, with no one responding only Carmelita decided to say the obvious question. "Ghost did you check for clues. I mean all we have is a big hole in the wall there must be something else that might give us some insight to who might have done it." Ghost face palmed herself. "Arr how can I be so stupid I forgot to check for clues before we left!" Ghost then stepped out of her angry state quickly. "Ok how about me, Shade, Carmelita, and Kate go to my house and search for any clue. While the rest can stay here and help out in anyway possible." The team seemed happy with the plan and just as the four where about to leave a letter was posted though Bentley's door. "Hmm that weird who post a letter around this time at night?" As the leopard picked up the letter she noticed it was addressed to her. "What the hell?" She opened and read the letter.

"Dear Ghost I know what you are doing, don't ask I can't say much but please understand that I'm giving you a lope in the hole that has been created. These dates will be your answer and don't worry when you get there the rest will be explained."

Ghost looked at the set of dates below.

"What do these date go to?" Ghost gave the paper to Bentley who examined it. The turtle couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and gave the letter back to Ghost. "So nothing?" The turtle then saw something. "Well one things for sure someones trying to tell us something." Ghost gave a puzzled look at the turtle. "What do you mean?" Bentley pointed at the back of the letter and Ghost saw what looked like a sentence.

H il re u n

Fut s in nger C o lord s here!

"Who wrote this." The turtle took it back and re-examined it. "I believe it's some sort of code or something. Give me some time I should be able to see what it means." Ghost nodded and the four setted out to the house.

* * *

**Back at Ghost house 11.45PM**

As the four walked though the door Ghost began to have feel a strange sadness come over her and she dropped to the floor. Shade ran to her and picked her up. "Ghost are you sure your ok? Just in cause have you took those Time radiation pills I gave you?" Ghost nodded and pulled out the pills. "I need to take more now anyway." The leopard popped the pills in her hand and into her mouth. Ghost came back to her normal self quick and then setted up a two team system. "Ok why don't me and Carmelita go to Lily's room and search and Shad and Kate search outside where the hole is." The three agreed and like a flash team A ran outside to investigate.

**Team A outside the house**

Both Shade and Kate searched for a few minutes but still there was no sign of anything until the sound of Kate alerted Shade. "Aha what's this?" Shade walked to her. "Whatch found Kate?" The husky showed Shade a strange metallic shard which interested her. "Well you never see that anywhere around here. This type of metal must be rare I don't even know what it is." The sound of Ghost scream came from the room above, both turned up and saw a ominous red light and what look like Carmelita's shook pistol blast the two then ran inside.

**Team B inside Lily's room**

Carmelita got out her equipment and began her search looking for anything strange or out of place. In a matter of minutes she had finished but besides the giant hole in the wall everything seemed ok which made Carmelita even more nervours. The fox turned and shook her head. "I can't find anything sorry Ghost." The leopard sighed and then saw a strange red light behind the fox. "Hey what that over there?" Carmelita turned and looked around but couldn't see anything "What are you talking about? Their nothing there." Ghost then walked to the middle of the room where Lily's cot was, however there was a small red light on the floor. As she got closer the light began to fade and revealed to be a small orb, she then picked it up and gazed at it. "Weird kinda looks like a." As she was about to utter the last word the orb opened up. "eye" Ghost stared at it and then a pain surged though her head and then all over her body causing her to scream. "Ghost!" Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol and shoot the orb out of her hand which brought the leopard out of the trance and leaving her breathing heavenly and then clasped on the floor knocking her out.

**After half an hour later**

Ghost finally woke up downstairs with the Carmelita, Shade, and Kate sitting around her. "Err where am I?" Shade leant over. "Downstairs you picked up some weird glowing thing and Carmelita shoot of your hand." She then placed her hand on her head. "OH now I remember." The three got closer to her. "Ghost what happened?" Ghost tried to recall exactly what happen but all she could think of now was a strange pattern. "I... I remember seeing these metal things and err I can't describe it but I remember seeing a giant thing surrounded by lava." The others turned to each other and only Shade seemed to understand what Ghost was describing. "Do you still have the orb?" Ghost shrugged her shoulders. "Hey I only just woke up, Carmelita do you know where it is?" The fox shook her head. "No I think it got destroyed when I shoot it." Ghost sighed and then turned to Shade. "Let's contact Bent and tell him what's happened." The raccoon nodded and walked to then computer and connected her Binocucom to it. In a second Bentley appeared on the screen still looking at the letter. "Hey Bentley we need to talk." The turtle placed the letter on the table and focused on Shade who quickly explained the situation at hand.

"So Ghost picked this orb up and now she can see these weird images?" Shade nodded fast. "Yep that's the half of it. Ghost you should talk to him." The leopard got up slowly still feeling drained and took her time before she got to the chair. "Hey Bent... How things going?" The turtle could see she was in pain. "Ghost what on earth is going on?" The leopard gave a smirk at the screen. "Well what Shade said was basically everything but I see these strange images and I don't know what the hell is going on any more!" Bentley gave a worried look at her but she reassured him. "Don't worry bout me. picked up the letter and aimed it at the screen. "I was able to find out where these dates lead to." Ghost creaked a smile though all the pain. "Fantastic where do they go?" The turtle placed the paper down again. "The lead to Sly's ancestors time each one of them." Ghost mind didn't know what to make of this information. "So each of the ancestors times are listed on these papers? Who would just post them and importantly why?" Bentley scratched his head. "Well I came up with the idea of if Sly is somewhere in time he most likely would be with one of his ancestors right. The question is which one?" Ghost sighed how would they even know where he would be but still it's a start. "But how will this help find Lily?" Bentley shook his head. "To be honest it probably wont but if we find Sly then he can help and who knows maybe will find whoevers behind this." Ghost looked down to the floor without thinking she began talking. "This stupid cycle I wish I had nothing to do with this." She then realised what she just said and saw the puzzled face Bentley gave her. "What are you talking about?" Shade got up and walked to the screen. "Let me explain I was the one who caused all this, I should take the blame."

Shade explained to the team of the events that took place as they traveled throughout time and what both she and Ghost found out about the cycle and their secret mission to end it. The team where shock to hear what they said with Carmelita pinning Shade to the wall. "What the hell where you thinking you bitch!" Ghost who got up and grabbed the fox trying to get her of. "Please Carmelita I didn't want any of this as much as she didn't but we had to." Carmelita turned and let go of the raccoon and pinned her anger on Ghost who she grabbed by the throat. "Why didn't you tell us then hmm where you afraid we do something stupid!?" Shade got up and then grabbed her arm. "Please Carmelita! If we did save Sly it could have resulted in a future which could have been much worse than this I didn't want you to go though what I went though!" Carmelita dropped Ghost who breathed deeply in and out with Kate running up to her to make sure she was ok. "So you thought it was the best decision to let things happen. What about the people who care for him. What would we say if we had a say!" Shade felt the guilt that she knew she would have to carry but what the fox said felt like a dagger pieced her. "I'm going back to Bentley's place." The fox slammed the door leaving the three and Bentley all speechless. "Wow I never seen her like this for a long time. Last time she was this angry was when." But Ghost saw the pain in Shade's face and eyes she could finish what she wanted to say. "Shade you ok?" The raccoon nodded slowly and wiped her eye. "Yeah I'm ok let's just get back to Bentley's." As she walked to the door Shade didn't know what she was doing she thought only making the future better for her friend but in the end she only brought pain. After all the time she was in her dimension thinking what the right thing was to do she didn't count on what everyone else felt she felt like the most selfish person in the world. Ghost walked to the computer. "Sorry bout that Bent where going back to yours know see you there." Ghost pulled the cable out and turned the computer off and with Kate left the house.

**Bentley's hideout 12:37PM**

As Ghost and Kate walked in they saw the team around the hideout. Murray was working on his van, both Spectre and Julie are helping Bentley in his technical work. Adrian and Carmelita kept to themselves. "Where's Shade?" As Ghost muttered the words she walked past them. "Sorry I was outside on the rooftops." Ghost smiled and patted her shoulder. "Well as long as your ok it puts my mind at ease." Bentley rolled in and gave a wave to Ghost. "Finally your here. I got something important to tell you." Ghost became interested. "Yeah and what's that?" Bentley pulled out the time machine Ghost used in the past. "Hey never thought I see this little thing again." Bentley then rolled to the table with his laptop on it and grabbed the paper. "I believe that this time machine is the only thing that can respond to these times and dates." Ghost looked at the turtle with a puzzled look. "Whatch mean can't you just us your time machine?" Bentley shook his head. "Nope I tried but don't forget I need an item that relates to that time and these time and dates seem to be more precise." Ghost nodded and sighed. "Great more time traveling I guess it gets me out and about." Shade then walked into the conversation. "Urm can I look at that Bentley?" The turtle nodded and passed it to Shade. "I thought so I thought I never see this again." Both Ghost and Bentley looked and Shade with confused expressions. "Are you telling us that." Shade nodded. Yep this is my or moms dimension machine." Both the turtle and leopard mind exploded. "What! No way I stole this from skunk breaths lab under his building in Paris. How can this be yours?" Shade tapped her nose. "Sorry Ghost but I keep my own secrets to." Ghost didn't seem to surprise after all Shade was her daughter well other daughter. "Anyway can you get us to these spots in time?" Shade looked at the paper and nodded. "Pff yeah this is going to be easy. Just give me a few seconds to set it up. Why don't you say bye to everyone."

Ghost started at Julie and Spectre who were talking. "Hey mind if I cut in?" Julie who was aggressive change her tune. "I'm really sorry Ghost Lily was everything to you and." Ghost raised her hand and shook her head. "I get it and thanks, I'll be going as soon as Shade sets everything up." Spectre walked to his sister with a mad look about him. "We heard what you and Shade did. Why couldn't you tell us?" Before Ghost could say anything Julie placed her arm around Spectre and looked into his eyes. "Please just for now lets just let it go until she come back." Spectre sighed and nodded. "Arr fine but when you come back you better have both Sly and Lily or I swear I will kick you back into that time gizmo and make sure you find them." Ghost started to laugh along with Julie and Spectre. "Hey have you realised it yet?" Spectre and Julie stopped and gave a confused look at Ghost. "Whatch mean?" Ghost still laughed and pointed to the two. "Your not arguing any more." Both Julie and Spectre paused and looked at each other and smiled, then looked back to Ghost. "Well I guess it takes a crisis to stop us arguing then." Ghost then smiled to the two. "Please don't pop yet not till I come back. I want to see my new niece or nephew after I go though hell." Julie gave Ghost a smirk. "Well you better hurry then before I go into labor now." The tiger hugged Ghost. "Please come back save I know I have a new family but I would do anything to get my old family back." Ghost rubbed Spectre's back before whispering in his ear. "Please keep her safe. To me she was my family." The two let go and waved bye to each other.

Ghost then walked to Kate and Adrian who kept to themselves as always but as Ghost walked toward them Kate got up rushed to Ghost slapping her, as the cat turned to her Kate embraced her. "Why do you always have to go on these stupid adventures. Why can't it be a simple cruse or at least hike like normal people." Ghost laughed and looked at the husky. "I pretty sure by now you know I'm not a normal person any more." Kate chuckled at the comment and let go of her. "How long you think ya gonna be?" Ghost shrugged her shoulders. "Don't no but I pretty sure I gonna be long." Kate then walked back to Adrian and sat down along with Ghost who sat with them. "So how's married live been for you guys?" The pug rubbed the back of his neck. "Well its been pretty much the same." Ghost then turned to Kate and gave her an expression that Adrian never seen before. "Not working in the room isn't it?" Kate didn't no what to say to her. "Err it's fifty, fifty more or less." The pug became quite awkward by the conversation. "Are you talking about... you know." Ghost became silent as she edged closer to the dogs. "Yes?" Kate didn't really know how to put it to words. "Well first you need to promise you wont tell anyone yet." Ghost face lighten up. "Are you." The husky nodded. "I'm pregnant." Ghost wanted scream but she promised. "Congratulations you two you deserve to start a family." Kate smiled slightly and gave Ghost a puzzled look. "What?" Kate crossed her arms. "usually when I tell you something you tell someone straight away." But before Ghost could say anything the room filled with cheer. "What the? How." Ghost pulled out a mic. "Yeah I forgot this was on and connected to the others. " Both the leopard and husky began to laugh. "This is what I love about you always unpredictable." Kate then hugged Ghost tightly. "Please come back safely." Ghost patted Kate's back. "Come on like I said in Arabia. When have I not been careful." Kate let go and let Ghost walk to the fox in the corner.

As she walked to her Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol and aimed it directly at Ghost. "Not another step or I will shoot!" Ghost stood her ground. "Come on Carm lets talk." The fox continued to aim the weapon at the leopard without hesitation just made Ghost more angry. "Do you really think this is what Sly wants." The mere mention of Sly made the fox hesitate for a second. "You know that I am he only one right know who can get him back." Carmelita then slowly dropped the weapon and placed it back into her holster. "Ok talk." Ghost now lifted the pressure of her walked to the fox. "Look I know what your going though." However the fox angrily turned and slapped the leopard around the face. "How dare you even say that. How would you know what I'm going though?" Ghost turned quickly to her. "Because I lost my daughter!" The fox face changed from an angry to a guilty face she was all worked up over the involvement of Sly disappearance that she forgot about Lily's. "I'm sorry." Ghost then rushed to her and grabbed her shoulder turning the fox to her. "No don't be! It was my fault that Sly is gone. I should have said something but I didn't." Carmelita never seen Ghost like this before she seen her sad, happy, and angry but this wasn't sadness or anger it was passion and guilt. She knew that to pay for the problem she need to save Sly and then save Lily. "Ghost I don't need a apology I know you get him back."

"Ghost the machine is ready you can go when you want."

The leopard turned and nodded and looked back to Carmelita. "I better get going can't have him sitting on a beach somewhere without you yelling at him." The fox silently laughed and as Ghost turned to go to Shade Carmelita grabbed her arm. "Wait let me go with you." Ghost turned to both Bentley and Shade. "Well you can take whoever you want I manage to activate the systems so anything can go thought." Ghost then gave a puzzled look to the raccoon. "Wait so can we just take Bent, Murray, and Carm with us." Shade then gave a guilty smile. "Umm well you see we can take anything in to the time vortex but here's the thing only three things can go though it. Like the van, me, and you which I really need to work on." Ghost then turned to the fox. Well I guess it only one person to come with us." Bentley then quickly rolled over to the leopard and gave her a Binocucom. "Umm I already have a Binocucom though." The turtle the shook his head. "This will allow us to communicate from wherever you are in time." Ghost then removed her one and placed her new Binocucom in her leg pack. "Well that sought's that problem out." The turtle gave another to Shade and to Carmelita. "Well is everyone ready?" Both the raccoon and fox nodded while Bentley rolled to the leopard giving her the letter. "I suggest you go for one of these." But Ghost then began to see strange thing surrounding her and then heard a voice. "Right men we will fight these monsters till are last breath. Let's make haste to the field of battle and protect our homes!" As Ghost looked around she saw Galleth charging against a group of machines and then saw one of the monsters shoved a sword though him and cutting his head off. "NO GALLETH!" But Ghost came out of it and turned to Bentley. "Did you get that?" Ghost looked around the room and shook her head. "We need to go to Galleth's time. I think it was this one." She pointed to one of the times and gave it to Shade who quickly put in the date and time. "What happen to you. It's like you saw a ghost." The leopard didn't know how to describe it was like she was there but not there. "It's hard to explain. It's probably just the Time vortex radiation messing with me." As she turned around to catch her breath Shade got the portal up and running. Ok let's get a moving!" Shade and Carmelita walked though the vortex and leaving Ghost one step behind. As the leopard walked to the vortex she pulled out a locket which she opened to reveal a small photo of Lily. "Don't worry Lil I will find you, even if it takes my entire life to find any trace I will get you back." She then kissed the locket and placed it back in her jacket and then walked though the portal.

* * *

**On a building outside Bentley 12:56PM**

the gecko and the young raccoon looked down from the other building seeing the three travel back in time.

"So they finally gone back. About damn time I thought they given up by now." The raccoon shook her head. "I have faith in the three and that they will bring peace to our time."

"You say that like you just said it once. You said that about the others... thirty or fifty. What makes you think that these three will make a difference?" As the gecko walked to her she shook her head. "Sorry but that's a secret only I know."

"Pff figures. Well if you're not telling me anything fine I'll just get the time rift up and running." The raccoon stared down to the group and a tear fell from her eye. "Take care will meet some day." She turned and raised her hand opening a time vortex and walked though it. "Hey, hey! Don't leave me here you bitch." Before the portal closed the gecko managed to jump though.

* * *

**medieval England **

As a time vortex rift opened dropping Shade, Carmelita, and Ghost the three looked up and where in shock to see the place they been too has completely change. "What the hell happened here?!" The place was torn apart the castle was destroyed and outside the castle was burned. "What happened to Galleth?" Before they could question a robotic monster jumped out of the trees and landed on the three knocking them out cold. "More ally's to add the army shall take them to the castle." The robotic bear then picked the three up and carried them to the castle however someone was hidden behind the bushes watching then and followed behind.

**Inside Castle dungeon**

The three woke up inside the cell. "Err what happen all I remember was Galleth and everything went black." But the sound of a door opening caught the attention of the three and out came a pig dressed up like a king. "Who the hell is that?" The pig walked to the cell in anger hearing Shade. "You no not who I am!?" Shade shrugged her shoulders which made the pig even more angry"I am king Pork chop ruler of these lands." Ghost couldn't help but laugh at his name. "Pork chop!? Your name is Pork chop!" The pig was not impressed by her attitude. "Guards!, Guards!" A group of boars walked in with spears. "Take this leopard and turn her and make it painful." The three looked at each other. "Turn what that mean?" But the pig wasn't up for discussion and took Ghost away. "Ghost!" The fox pulled the raccoon away. "Look Shade panicking now isn't going to help her we need to come up with a plan and save her." But before long a strangely dressed guard appeared and unlocked the door. "Hurry we have no time to waste." Both the girls looked at him and ran out the cell. "Wait we need to rescue Ghost." The guard grabbed her hand. "We have no time waste then you go and I'll grab her." Carmelita grabbed Shade ran for it leaving the guard to run for Ghost.

* * *

**What a way a start of right. So what's gonna happen to Ghost and who is this stranger helping them you have to out next time. Till then Bye!"**


	2. The war of metal

The guards carried Ghost all the way to the to of the castle placing her in a chair. "What the hell is going on, What are you bastards gonna do to me?!" One of the boar guards hit her. "Silence girl and stay quiet. You learn respected after were finished." The guards left the room laughing leaving Ghost along. "serially? Why do the bad guys always make threats and then walk away?" Ghost decided to rock around trying to break the wooden chair but her struggle was in fain as she fell over and was left there in pain. "Oww that really hurt." As Ghost came to her senses she saw the guards come back. "Its time girl." The boars picked her up, untied her and dragged her into the next room.

* * *

**Castle Unknown room**

Ghost was strapped into a strange chair surrounded by technology that anyone would give for. "Ok you guys aren't much for make this stuff so who gave you it?" And again one of the guards turned and hit her again. "Non of your business whore." Ghost recovered quickly by what he said. "WHORE!? Oh I'll give you whore if you untie me I sware I'll ripe of your fucking arms and hit you with them you bastards!" From the top of the room the unknown guard stared down watching waiting for the right move.

The boar guards had everything set up and began laughing. "Ha, ha welcome to the army." But they were jumped and knock out by the unknown guard from above. After dealing with then he ran to Ghost and began untiring her. "Ah my lady it's good to see you unharmed." Ghost quickly got out of the chair and breathe a sigh of relive and turned to the stranger. "Well I wouldn't say unharmed but im fine, who are you anyway?"

"Don't let him escape!" guards began to swarm up the stairs. "There be know time, we must make haste from the window." The stranger grabbed Ghost and together jumped out the window. "ARRR! I hope you got a plan right now!" The stranger undone the costume letting it fly into the sky and dropping the helmet in the process and pulled out a hand made glider. Ghost stopped panicking and laughed and turned up seeing her savour was a raccoon. "Err be a good time to tell me who you are now don't ya think." The raccoon nodded and aimed the glider to the forest near by.

* * *

**Outside the Forest **

As the two descended down they were greeted by Shade and Carmelita who found one of the raccoons friends outside the castle. "Ghost thank god your alive. What did they do to you?" The leopard shook her head. "I don't actually know but there was a lot of tec in that tower I was in and no one could make that here." The three quickly turned to see the raccoon. "So would you like to introduce yourself?" The raccoon the bowed to the three. "Of cause you are in the presence of Robbin Cooper." The three were taken by surprise. "Wait what happen to Galleth?" Robbin huffed and looked down into the forest. "My cousin is inside the forest. And if you where wondering why I put him there." Ghost moved towards the raccoon curious to know. "But why what's been going on around here?" Robbin explained that Pock chop came to the area and announced he was king and anyone opposing him would be turned into these strange robots. Almost everyone fought the tyrant but lost. All except Galleth and his knights who contacted Robbin for help."

"So why did you put him in the forest then?" The raccoon laughed at the question. "You must know what my cousin is like. He would jump at any opportunity to attack the castle being the guards changed to an army walking out the castle." Ghost nodded to him. "Yeah I know whatch mean. Anyway can we talk to him he might know more about what's happening." Robbin nodded and led the three into his home.

As the two raccoons, Leopard, and fox entered the heart of the forest the saw a table with five seats. "Wait so if you one then that means." Robbin chuckled and shouted to the sky. "It's ok my friend they be friend to." From the trees four others dropped down to greet them. A wolf, a hedgehog a fox, and a chameleon. "So this is your crew?" Robbin turned to the leopard with a grin. "They be but unlike my cousin we steal to give to the poor and needy." The fox however still didn't like the idea. "Yes but that's still stealing which is wrong." The raccoon then turned to her losing his smile. "And I suppose chucking peasant into mud and robbing all their gold is not wrong." The fox grew silent leaving Robbin to look for Galleth. "Now where be that cousin of mine." But Galleth found him as he dropped from the trees falling on top of Robbin. "Darn foiled by yet another brunch." The raccoon then heard the sound of someone clearing their throat out and looked down to see Robbin. "Oh greetings dear cousin what brings you hear."

"In my home." Galleth got of Robbin and reach out his hand to pick him up. Robbin quickly brushed himself and then turned around. "I brought you some friends who wish to speak to you." Ghost stepped forward. "Hey Galleth." The raccoon stepped forward and bowed. "Ah Ghost a pleasure to see you again what brings you here in our troubled times?" Ghost quick told Galleth what had happened and the raccoon understood right away. "Yes I see so we may share a common enemy but first we need to know who he shalt be." Shade rushed forward. "Wow let take one thing at a time first we need to find out how this Pork chop got all this technology and who gave it to him." Ghost sighed and then remembered. "Hey the binocucom's we can call Bentley." Ghost pulled the binocucom out of her leg and activated it.

"Hey Bentley are you there?"

"Ghost you made it. How's everything going over there?"

The leopard shook her head. "Not good Bent there's this pig who has all this tec which turns people into robots. We need you to search for a guy called Pork chop."

The turtle began his search and within seconds he got the answer. "Sorry to say this but I got nothing he's not from our time which means he's from that age." The leopard gritted her teeth in disappointment. "Ok Bent were gonna try to talk to him after we gag and tie him up." Robbin shouted out from the treetops. "Robots coming our way hide!" Ghost quickly ran with Shade and Carmelita.

"Ghost, Ghost what's going on?" The gang watched the robots run past leaving then puzzled. "Why did they just run past us they could have found us?" Ghost quickly got back to the binocucom and talked to the panicked turtle.

"Ghost what happened!? Ghost?! GHOST?!"

"Hey Bent don't worry Robbin spotted some robots and we hid." The turtle was curious about the raccoon.

"Who's Robbin?"

"He's another Copper Bent." The turtle quickly did a search on him and got results fast.

"Ah here we are. Robbin Cooper became famous for robbing rich noble man, and royalty and gave most of it to the poor he was quite popular among the locals and has even robbed the riches and most guarded king in England." Ghost turned her head to the raccoon. "Wow I guess he hasn't got that far yet. Does the theivus racconis say anything about him? Any moves he might know." Bentley quickly retrieved the book and searched though the pages but with no success. "There's nothing in here at all about him yet he's a pretty famous Cooper." Ghost pondered and shrugged it of. "Maybe something happened. Anyway Bent we need a plan any surjections?" The turtle shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you're intending to get this guy maybe the best course of action would be to get inside and then get out as quickly as you got in." The leopard placed her finger on her lips. "Hmm. (Click) That's it!" Ghost turned around and looked at Robbin. "You got guard cloths right?" The raccoon nodded and then began to understand. "Yes, yes I see we get in disguise and kidnap Pork chop bring him here and then question him. It's perfect but we need a distraction." The two turned to Galleth who saw the two eyeing him. "What are thou think?" The leopard and raccoon chucked. "Yep he will defiantly do."

The gang got together and desusse the plan.

"Ok first we need to get inside using the outfits that Robbin got. With them we can sneak in to Pork chops room taking him in the process we need a distraction that's were you come in Galleth." The raccoon stepped forward. "What matter will I be dealing with? Shall I charge the gates and lead them away?" Ghost looked at Robbin and turned back to the raccoon. "Oh no Galleth we need you to... perform for there amusement." The raccoon gave them funny looks until Ghost pulled out a jesters costume which Galleth began shaking his head fast. "No, no. no, NO! I am not putting on that foul costume again. I still have nightmares remembering what I did in that." Ghost slammed her hand on the table alerting the raccoon. "This is not the time for pride Galleth I know this is going to be humiliating but please we need to get that pig. If there were any other way then we would go for it." The raccoon sighed and grabbed the outfit. "Fine I'll do it but let's do this with haste. I wish for this to end quickly." Ghost nodded and returned to the talk. "Ok while Galleth's distracts the guards we will make our way into the castle the team will be split into team A and B."

"Team A will go though the front gate and make there way though the castle to the pigs room in the centre of the castle. Team B will climb up the side of the tower and wait for the other team to issue the orders.

"If team A are discovered then team B will take over. While team B makes there way to the room team A will distracted the guards so team B can get the pig."

The group nodded and let Ghost continued. "If team A make it to the room without being detected than team B will make there way to the room and both teams will help with the extraction. "If both teams were to fail then we make a retreat to the forest and come up with a new plan. But don't forget we leave no one behind."

The plan looked set but Galleth raised his hand. "What should I do if I to am discovered?"

"Run like hell to the forest and lose them if we are still in the castle then contact us and try to join up with team B." The raccoon nodded and the team separated and waited till night."

* * *

**Forest in the trees 2.00AM**

Robbin watched the guards and robots from the treetops and sighed silently. "Hey Rob how ya doing?" The raccoon turned and pulled out a knife and placed it to Ghost neck. "Oh sorry my lady." Ghost raised her hand. "Please just call me Ghost. So whatch doing?" Robbin turned and looked out to the distends looking at the robots. "Hhh staring at my friends and brothers." Ghost walked steadily to the raccoon and placed her hand on his back. "Tell me I know you're a member of the Coopers but you don't seem to be in much contact with them." Robbin turned to her with a surprised face. "How did you?" Ghost raised her hand with a smile on her face. "Look this is gonna be hard to explain but I'm from the future and my friend told me some stuff about you. Like how you're not mentioned in the Theiveus Raccoonis." The raccoon turned and took a deep breath. "Well lets just say I'm not really into that stuff if you get what I mean." Ghost was confused by what he meant. "What's that supposed to mean exactly?" The raccoon turned around. "I not really into giving my secrets away freely you no." The leopard shook her head. "No I don't. Look what happen I mean you seem to be pretty much capable and your got talent why don't you."

"I can't!" The leopard was shocked by his anger that kind of anger was from losing something or someone. "Please just please don't talk about it." Ghost nodded slowly and turned. "Well looks like we can get on with the plan." Ghost quickly turned around and jumped down to signal the others leaving Robbin in the trees with a sad look in his eyes.

"Ok guys operation: Bring home the bacon is a go let's get moving." The team got to their positions. Leading team A was Robbin's men. Greg, Simon, Patrick, and Henry alongside Carmelita. Team B was being commanded by Ghost along with Robbin, and Shade. Galleth quickly changed into the jesters outfit and walked to the group with a miserable look on his face. "Oh come on Galleth it's only for this one night and besides you'll be done with a matter of minutes." The raccoon still didn't like it. "May we please just be done with this I wish to be rid of this outfit." The groups moved out and the plan was a go.

* * *

**Operation: Bring home the bacon 2:15AM**

Team A walked to the gate and gave a quick salute and then proceed inside. Galleth walked slowly to the other gate and breathed in deeply and ran out. "Greetings one and all!" Team B who had began climbing already spotted Galleth who began juggling swords. "Hey at least he's doing it. And he's doing pretty well when did he learn to juggle swords?" Ghost shook her head and turned back and focused on climbing.

**Team A inside the castle 2:27AM**

The team made it inside the castle but they needed to get inside the center of the castles middle floor. "Well this be good so far, till then which way do we go?" Carmelita took control quickly. "Lets go this way." The four nodded and followed behind the fox. As they walked the fox opened the door only to walk into the canteen Uh oh. What know?" Carmelita spotted a door on the other side if the room. "Look there's a door over there. Let's just get though this fast." Greg pulled the fox back before she entered. "This is madness they shall spot you in a instant." Carmelita then pulled her arm away from the hedgehog. "Do you have a better idea?" The four men turned to each other and sighed. "Lead the way my lady." Carmelita walked slowly as she and the others walked past tons of guards sitting down eating.

"Only halfway there."

"You there!" The fox stopped and turned around seeing the boar pointing at the five. "Yes you five come here!" The fox gave a small grow and walked to the boar. As she reach him she gave a salute and quickly deepen her voice.

"Err yes sir what is it?"

"Why are you in here. The king said if no one is eating here then you must go outside and capture people to turn them into robots."

Carmelita felt sick to hear that and quickly thought of an excuse.

"Well you see we have important news that the king needs to know now." The boar crossed his arms and gave a her a glare.

"Oh really what is this news then?" The fox panicked and then said the first thing that came to her.

"Well he told us to bring news on the escapees."

"Well? What do you have?"

"If I told you then the king will have to kill you so I'd rather not." The boar then stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Well I see, you'd better get moving then." Carmelita breathed a sigh of relive but before they went.

"Umm sorry to disturb you but where is his room?" The boar breathed out in annoyances and pointed to the door on the other side of the room. "Just go though that door turn left, then head up the stairs on the right, then walk down the hall and you see his door. You can't miss it it's a big door."

Carmelita nodded. "Thanks for that." The five then quickly walked though the door leaving the four men surprised. "Who the hell did we get though that?!" The fox turned to the hedgehog and quickly took of her helmet. "Like I said we didn't have a choose and besides we got though so lets just move on." She then placed her helmet back on and the turned. "Ok so we turn left and up the stairs. Lets go."

**Team B On the castle 3:10AM**

Ghost, Robbin, and Shade finally made it to the to of the castle and waited for the others to contact them. As they waited Ghost continued to ask Robbin about his past.

"So Robbin you feeling better now?" The raccoon looked up to her with a casual look.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well you were pretty much pissed when we talked and I just wanted to know, to help you know." The raccoon sighed and shook his head. "I know you mean well Ghost but I don't want to bring up the past." The leopard sighed and gazed down remembering all the trouble bring up the past can do. "You know I went though a lot of hell trying to find out bout my past." The raccoon turned

"How so?"

"You see my father was murdered in front of me and I was left for dead but before anything had happened I escaped leaving my home which burned to the ground. I then searched for my friend who was in the orphanage, I then got put in the same place however I escaped along with another friend. She helped me across my life and I found the truth about my family but people died along the way. Friends, family, and almost me but I escaped my past and avenged my father."

Robbin never met anyone like Ghost so calm about the fact see seen so many die and yet she seamed at peace with it.

"I don't think I could be like you not after what I went though." Ghost placed her hand on his back. "So tell me what bothering you then." The raccoon breathed in slowly and out.

"It happened many years ago, I had a wife and two children who I loved and cherished. But then they were taken away by... I don't even know what it is." Ghost paused for a minute after remembering about Lily and then consecrated on Robbin.

"I searched, and searched but I saw nothing until I found my wife's necklace lying on the ground outside a cave in the mountains. I ventured inside but all I found where the remains of thousands of skeletons both children and adults. I couldn't believe what I saw, I ran outside and fell to the ground a broken man." Robbin's fist tightened with anger. "I was a coward! I couldn't even pick up the courage to find my family in that cave!" Ghost didn't really know what to say all she could feel was a fear that the same happened to Lily.

"So that my story my guilt and manly the reason I never wanted to put myself inside that book. I don't deserve to be inside it." Ghost shook her head. "Don't say that! So you ran from it. It doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up. You just have to put your faith into it and keep looking for you family." Robbin chuckled.

"Easy for you to say you went though hell but I bet you haven't lost some like that." Ghost slapped the raccoon who turned in surprise.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I lost so much and I felt sorry for myself after journeying with my friend I stop doing the self-pity and decided to do something I went though time with my friend who somewhere in time, I lost my daughter who is somewhere out there I don't know where but that's not stopping me from looking. So if I can do all of this you can to!"

Just in time Carmelita called in. "Ghost were at the destination and are now waiting for you." The leopard picked up the binocucom.

"Rougher that were moving now." After putting it away Ghost glared at the raccoon. "Just think for the time and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

**Team B inside castle top floor 3:29AM**

After entering the tower the three members slowly made there way downstairs to the lower floor. Finally the three spotted team A and the team joined up.

"Ok how are we doing this? If we intend to get him out what's the best way?" The team pondered for a while until Shade got an idea.

"This sound crazy but how heavy is he?" The others gazed at the pig who is still fast asleep.

"Judging by the bed basically being crushed I wager... extremely heavy why'd ask?"

Shade pulled out a paraglider. "Well there's way to many guards and well if we take the other way we wont have anything to integrate. So we get our paragliders and combine them together and gently watch him glide down to the forest." The team nodded to the plan excepted Ghost. "Ok fine but who's gonna control the gliders?" Everyone turned to the leopard who then shrugged. K fine let's get this over with. But first lets gag him and tie him up."

Within a matter of minutes the pig was tied, gagged and attached to the gliders without being woken up. "Wow this guy must be able to sleep though anything. I mean we I not even going into this lets just get him to the window." The team managed to get the pig to the window and both Ghost and Pork chop were pushed outside. "WOOOWW This is awesome!" The two landed in the forest and the leopard waited for the gang to return to the forest. Ghost quickly got her binocucom out and reported in. "This is pork grinds we have landed in the gravy and are waiting for the bread to be placed."

"Your enjoying this way to much."

"Hey come on you know I been waiting to do a food joke for this long." Ghost now waited for the team to return.

However something began to disturb the leopard she began to see red like the last time she saw Galleth in battle. In a instant she saw the battle again but something change she saw Galleth and Robbin and before long all she saw was blood and one raccoon was holding the other. "What, what does this mean?"

"Ghost you ok?" The leopard snapped out of it and saw the team was back.

"I um im ok it's just I thought I saw something but it's just me." Shade nodded and turned to the pig who was still asleep

"How the hell can some sleep though all of this crap come on." Shade then kicked the pig who let out a painful yelp and the saw he was surrounded by the Cooper gang. "O oh no guards! Guards help me!" The team began to laugh as the pig feared for his life. "Where have you taken me you monsters!?" Ghost stepped forward and bent down to the pig on the floor.

"Look we want information. Number one. How did you get this tec that turns people into robots?"

"Two. Why are you making an army of robots?"

"And three. Why are you here precisely in this place?"

"You have five seconds before I let my friend Robbin have some fun." The pig turned to see the raccoon crunch his fists coursing the pig latterly to squeal. "No please I'll tell you please don't hurt me." Ghost walked forward and bent down again.

"Ok go ahead tell us where did you get the tec?"

"I found it outside my village!" The leopard gave a surprised face. "Tell me everything."

"You see I not royalty I'm a farmer. My father asked me to tend to the fields, I hated the life I had and wished I had a new one. And like that the skies lit up orange and something crashed outside the farm so I quickly went to investigate."

"And let me guess you saw a strange orb with a strange red light?" The pig shook his head.

"Nope it was a strange object all destroyed and it talked to me inside my mind." Galleth barged forward finally losing the men chasing him. "Ha, ha a glories day has it been so what has thou learned?" Ghost turned shushing the raccoon.

"Anyway it told me I was to be king and that I would create an army to rival any other. In exchange I would have to change my family." Shade stepped forward clenching her fist. "You didn't?" But the pig nodded. "They all turned into robots, I don't know how to explain my actions." Galleth then unsheathed his cane from his back and aimed it to the pig. "Me thinks thou shall stop everything now." Shade however stood up and grabbed the cane and pushed the raccoon back. "Cool of tin can we still need to now more like this thing that fell from the sky."

"Yes I mean it was like you said it glowed a red colour but it was no orb it seemed carcass to me of a terrifying beast." Ghost pondered on the thought and looked back up to the pig. "You think you can let us see this thing?"

"Why yes but it's in the high tower where I commanded the guard to take you." Ghost gave a shocked look. "Your telling me that thing in that tower is the machine!?" Pork chop nodded. "It wasn't that size before until it told me things which I did to make it bigger." Shade pulled the leopard in and whispered in her ear.

"_A strange machine fell from the sky and it asked him to do stuff in exchange he gets a robot army. Does this sound familiar or is it just me?"_

_"Yeah I know what you mean but it can't be let's just see how things play out ok?" _The raccoon nodded and stepped back.

The leopard picked the pig up. "Ok let's get back into the castle you think we can get back in?"

"Well of course I am still the king aren't I." Robbin then showed the team out of the forest and continued to the castle.

* * *

**Outside the castle 4:30AM**

The pig and the others walked across the bridge but were stopped at the gate by two boar guards.

"Holt no one enters the castle on the kings orders."

"What! But I am the king!" The guards looked down on him and laughed. "Not any more your no longer needed."

The guards fur and skin melted away revealing them to be robots who then charged the gang but Ghost then pulled out the scorpion tail and jumped the first guard knocking him of his feet. Shade then pulled out her katana and ran towards the guard and slid under him slicing his legs in one clean hit.

"That's that done now let's get moving!" The team moved into the castle and charged in however the guards where nowhere to be seen. "Urrm maybe they got fed up and went to the canteen." But the boars then jumped from the top of the stairs surrounding the team. "Ha me thinks they just toy with us. Even I can handle this on my own." Ghost then patted the raccoon. "Great then you can take them on while we move to the tower." Galleth then turned to the group. "Wait I jest wait!" Carmelita turned around and sighed and ran to the raccoon. "Look if we work as a team we can take them on and buy the team some time." Galleth the took his cane out and aimed it at the crowed. "Prepare monsters for we shall smite you."

**Inside the castle second floor 5:01AM**

The team managed to get to the second floor and saw nothing no guards or anything. "It's way to quite unless the noise downstairs got the attention of the guards up here." As Ghost was about to step out Robbin grabbed her and pointed to the side. "Look stealth robots." Ghost looked over and saw a chameleon in the corner. "If we move in the open will be seen, any ideas?" Shade stepped forward pulling out her binocucom. "Wait right there." Ghost gave a puzzled look but she had faith.

The binocucom began to buzz but the familiar sound of Bentley could be heard.

"Shade is that you? Boy it's good to see you save."

"Speaking of save could you do me a favour Bentley."

"Ok what can I do for you?"

"Over on the side can you see a strange-looking device."

The turtle turned and saw the item she wanted. "Yep it's right here. Why'd asks?"

Shade then activated the portal and jumped though it. "What the hell is that girl thinking?"

Shade then jumped back into the room and then passed to each of the team a small device.

"Urm Shade what is this?" The raccoon pressed the button turning her invisible.

"Wait when was Bentley working on this." Shade shook her head. "I was working on this for some time." The leopard just shrugged and the pressed the button. "So this should make then think were chameleon bots to?"

"Hopefully and if not we can have a punch up then." The team sneaked though and walked past the security with success but a dozen boar guards charged and hit the team revealed them.

"Attack the intruders!" Before the robots attacked Shade chucked a small object at their feet shocking them all and disregarding them. "Wow! What the hell was that?"

"A hand-made shock bomb worked a treat." The team ran up the stairs to the third floor.

**Castle third floor 5:32AM**

Pork chop ran in front. "It's this way come on!" But he ran into a giant boar.

"Oh no it's Gora."

"Gora?"

"He's was my élite general which means he's the strongest." Ghost and Shade then stepped forward both gave a cocky smile.

"I think we can handle this right Shade."

"You got Ghost." The two ran with weapons in hand but the giant grabbed both weapons at the same time without any effort.

"Uh oh I think were in." The boar then chucked the two backwards. "TROUBLE!"

"Ghost! Shade!" The two where knock out leaving Robbin and his men to deal with the beast.

"Ok men have at him." As the four charged Robbin the looked around and remembered something. "Hang on this is where I was captured and I couldn't get my cane. So that means my cane is in this room here." The raccoon broke the door down and before him was his cane. It was like the other ancestors canes however it had a custom bow equip to it so he could fire arrows at the same time. "Finally I missed this old thing time to put it to work!" Robbin ran out the room and loaded his weapon with arrows and shoot them at the robotic boar. The raccoon then shoot his leg causing him to fall to one knee, Robbin the ran and kicked the robot ripping his head clean of its shoulders. "Ha the Cooper of Notting hill is back." Robbin's men ran to Ghost and Shade waking them up quickly.

"Errr what happened all I remember was giant robot and being flung like a rag doll." Ghost got up and saw Robbin with his cane.

"Oh my god that's you cane! It looks so cool!" The seven looked at Ghost with concern and she cleared her throat out.

"Ahem I mean it looks good... Anyway let's get moving!"

The team moved to the next stairs that took them to the tower where the machine is located.

**Castle tower 6:10AM**

As the eight moved in a loud sound could be heard coming from behind. "Stop them! They must not reach it!"

Robbin's friends stepped forward taking out their weapons. "Don't worry we shall hold them long enough for you."

"You guys sure?" Greg turned to the leopard and nodded. "Go we shall be fine let this not be in vain."

The three ran up to the top leaving Ghost staring on at the four brave men. "GO!" Ghost snapped out of the trace and ran up the stairs.

The four walked into the room only seeing the chair and the technology surrounding it leaving Shade jaw to drop.

"Wow how can anything like this even exists in this time? And importantly how did it get bigger?"

_"PRIMITIVE QUESTIONS FROM A PRIMITIVE BEING." _The team looked around the room looking for the source of the sound.

"What was that. It sounded like it came from my head." "_PRECISELY I AM SUPERIOR IN ALL WAYS TOO YOU."_

The four grabbed their heads in pain listening to the voice.

"Err what are you?!" "_I AM MORE THEN YOU THINK. I AM THE LIVING BEING AND THE COLD OF METAL COMBINED TO FORM ONE"_

"What's that poss to mean!?" "_HA, HA YOUR KIND IS BEYOND HOPE I WILL CLEANSE THIS TIME WITH MY ROBOTS AND WE SHALL CONQUER THE FUTURE!" _

Ghost stepped forward and pointed to the machine above the chair. "It's that thing up their!" Everyone looked up and only Ghost and Shade noticed what it looked like. "It's as we thought I never imaged I ever meet you face to face. Clockwerk!" Both Robbin and Shade turned in fear looking at the machine while listening still. "_I AM IMPRESSED HOW SUCH A CREATURE LIKE YOU CAN KNOW OF ME YOU ARE NOT OF THIS PLACE LIKE MYSELF." _

"No I'm not but why are you here. I mean there's a Clockwerk throughout time but you don't belong here in this era. How did you get here?"

"_I WAS BROUGHT HERE BY THE SAME AND TOGETHER WE WILL CONQUER THIS DIMENSION AND MAKE OUR WAY TO THE NEXT. BUT WHY YOU ARE HERE CHANGES IT I MUST KILL YOU NOW!"_

Ghost gave a smile and pulled out her staff. "Yeah good luck with that. For one you imbedded in the wall." In matter of seconds the wall smashed revealing the mechanical bird leaving the leopard speechless. "Or you can do that I guess." But as Ghost began to run to the bird he took of and smashed the wall leaving the four in the destroyed tower. "Well that was, yeah so what now?"

Shade looked outside the window next to her and was left shocked. "Ghost! look over here!" The leopard peered out the window and her eyes widened as she saw thousands of robots of different kinds. "Ok out of curiosity do we have an army that can destroy that many men?" Robbin gazed out the window and shook his head. "Not here sadly but from direction they be walking I say there planning to attack the nearby town."

"And what town is that?"

"Notting hill. But worry not for this is my home and my friends have prepared for an attack."

"Really cause if they are ready then you're gonna need at least around I don't know at least two thousand men and woman."

Robbin began running down the stairs. "Hey we going to the town then!?" Ghost shrugged her shoulders and ran behind him followed by Pork chop. Shade still stared at the army. "My god if I saved Sly none of this might have happened... I guess the past is past I just need to fix what I done wrong. Starting with this." The raccoon followed behind.

The team exited the tower with everybody unharmed leaving Ghost to explain what happened and to discuss the next move.

"Ok so were going to Notting hill then to tell them about this army?"

"No Galleth I'm telling them. If you walk in then they imprison you same as everyone else and me."

"So why are you so special then?"

"I know the king's daughter and she knows what I do and she excerpts it. I already told her of the threat and she has told the king who already began recruiting men." Ghost gave an impressed look to the raccoon. "Nice work that saves what five hundred more men and another one thousand five hundred to go." Ghost then pointed to there destination with glee. "Alright lets move out!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sly began to slowly wake up from his battle with Le Paradox's but was still a little winded. "Wow that was something I guess." The raccoon grabbed his cane right next to him and got himself up brushing the sand of himself. As he finished and gazed up he was left speechless. "No, no, no, no, NO! I'm in Egypt!" A hand grabbed the raccoon's shoulder.

"Finally your awake it is time for you to learn of your destiny."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" The hooded stranger walked and turned indicating Sly to come to her.

"This better be worth it. I had enough of this time travelling stuff now." The two walked to the sphinx side and she pointed to the wall which the raccoon was left astonished. "Is, is that me?"

"This is why you are here. You job along with your friends is to save us all from the war." Sly turned around and gazed at the woman

"A war? What war?"

"The metal age war."

* * *

**That's it for today but don't worry there will be a lot more I bearly scratch the surface of this story. Until next time bye! **


	3. Battle cry

Sly gazed at the woman, giving her a confused glare.

"The metal age war? What's that."

"Hmm The war is a battle that takes place throughout time and dimensions. Right now you friends are fighting to save this world from the leader of the war." Sly turned to the wall and gazed at the five pictures.

"What are these anyway?" The woman turned and pointed up to the wall.

"These are the prophecy's recorded by me the keeper of the time. And if you haven't guess Sly I am that keeper." She then pointed to the first picture.

"This one depicts a raccoon falling from the future to this place and must help us fight against the forces the general has." Sly turned to the keeper. "Generals ha? How many."

"They are scattered throughout time one being here. The second shows the three journeying to this place defeating the generals of several times." Sly looked closer and saw the three. "Hey it's Ghost, Shade, and Carmelita."

"Yes ahem the third shows that you will be reunited and will fight the last general then he will appear to fight you." Sly walked to the wall and sighed at what he saw. "Clockwerk but how we killed him?"

"Let's say it's beyond any of us. Anyway the fourth shows one of the journeyers holding an object which sends the monster into time. And lastly the future and dimensions are saved the cycle ended but the cost was high." The raccoon turned to the woman and ran to her. "What do you mean high what gonna happen please tell me."

"Arr let go of me I-I'm not the real keeper!" Sly let go of the woman who removed the cloak to show a wiry old male rat which really took Sly by surprise. "Wow for all that time you had me going there." The old rat bowed to the raccoon.

"I must say it's a privilege to finally meet you savor of this world."

"Wow, wow I'm not like that I mean I like to help but I don't know the first thing about war or tactics like that. If my friend was here he'd help you for sure." But the rat wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Sly's arm and held on tight. "Oh please help us the prophecy said you'd help so please save us."

"Ok, ok but first tell me where is this keeper and how can they help me?"

"First you must clear the battle here then the keeper will speak to you."

"Great. Well lead on then. Let's see your men and get this over with."

* * *

**Notting hill medieval England 10:15AM**

After a gruelling run to the town the team finally made it to the small town of Notting hill. Before they entered Robbin charged in front and placed his hand out. "Before we enter you need to know that the town is quite stick on it's rules." Ghost sighed at the news and crossed her arms.

"Let me guess no stealing, killing, attacking without reason, trespassing, Oh and no turning people into robots?"

"Especially the robot part. Anyway just stay together and don't do anything stupid I'm looking at you Galleth."

"Thou shall be as quiet as a mouse." Ghost began to giggle. "_I dought that very much."_

The gang walked into the town and were greeted by the guards.

"Our most gracious greetings travellers does thou wish to stay in this town?" Robbin shook his head. "No I must speak with the king post haste. It is a matter on the monsters south of here." The guards nodded and indicated him to follow. The raccoon turned to the gang. "Like I said don't do anything stupid until I return." As Robbin walk into the to the town, towards the castle centred in the town Ghost turned to Pork chop. "So what will you do now?" The pig huffed. "Well I can still help in the war but for now I'll rest in this town somewhere. Which means this is goodbye thank you miss." Ghost still felt awkward about the pig but she put the past behind her and shook his hand. Pork chop ran into town leaving the others. The gang spited up in serpent directions.

Ghost and Shade walked left, Carmelita and Galleth went south, while Robbins men ran right.

**Ghost and Shade in the town 10:23AM**

The two walked into the market area and the two began to look around. "It's sad to think this is gonna be a war zone.

"Yeah I know what you mean but we have to wait for Robbin to give word then we can stop Clockwerk from destroy this town." Ghost felt a tap from behind but when she turned she saw nothing. She turned left and right with no one in sight so she shrugged it of until she felt it again. This time she turned quickly and with no one around again she got angry. "Who the fuck keeps tapping my shoulder!?" As she stared at the floor she saw it a small RC car similar to Bentley's. "W-what but how are you." The car then raced of to the side which Ghost gave chase followed by Shade who noticed her running. "Hey wait! What's happening?!"

**Carmelita and Galleth in the town 10:23AM**

The fox looked around from the floor to the sky she felt quite relaxed. "Hey Galleth you think well be able to win? ... Galleth?" The fox turned to see the raccoon with his cane out waving it about in front of a blacksmith leaving the her slapping her face "_Well so much for not doing anything stupid."_

Carmelita walked to the raccoon shouting at the deer. "Hey what's happening here?"

"This blacksmith if you wished to call him that says that my cane is not of good quality metal." "So?"

"So, so! This is made of the finest metals around and you insult me by saying this is not of good quality!" Carmelita grabbed Galleth and dragged him of while apologising to the deer. "What are you doing I had him I would have taken him on."

"That's the problem Galleth your taking fights on anything you see why don't you wait until the robots are here and then take it out on them."

"Hmm fine thou shall wait till then but thou makes no promise."

Carmelita then notice a cloud of smoke coming from the direction of Robbin's men leaving her shaking her head. "Why am I the one fixing the problems today. Come on let's get moving they might need our help."

"Know that's more my talk Carmelita lead the way!

**Back to Ghost and Shade 10:30AM**

Ghost still following the rc car followed also by Shade running right behind her. "Hang on Ghost what's going on?!"

"It's Bent's rc car it's here, I need answers now!" The two stopped after running in an alley seeing no rc car in site leaving Ghost in a foul mood. "Well that felt pointless we chased that stupid car to a dead-end." Ghost then kicked the wall which then crumbled on the insent of her kick. "Well now we know where this person is now right?"

"Maybe Shade. But something's wrong and I'm have a feeling that well get some answers and a hep load of questions." The two entered the hollow wall and ventured into the darkness under the town.

**Back with Carmelita and Galleth 10:30AM**

The fox and raccoon saw the four men taking out several robots turning to the two and glaring at them.

"Well? are you gonna help or what!" Carmelita pulled out the shock pistol and Galleth unsheived his cane and entered the battle.

"HELP!" Carmelita instantly tuned to see a robotic fox running of with a small owl. "He's taking my son!" The fox pointed and aimed but was stopped by Galleth. "Wait you may harm the child."

"Well I can't just stand and watch. We have to do something!" But one of Henry ran to the robot taking it down with a single hit and saving the small owl. "There you go kid." "Thanks sir." The fox waved to the owl as he ran to his mother leaving Carmelita speechless. "Wow he's fast on his feet. I have to admit Robbin's clan are a handy bunch."

"Pff the knights of my order are far better then these guys." "Jealousy Galleth? I thought you were never that type."

"Me jealousy nay my lady."

"Hey you two the battle is not over yet get over here and fight!" The two stopped talking and continued to protect the town.

**Underneath Notting hill 10:40AM**

Ghost and Shade entered the silent and dark of the Notting hill underground halls. Though Ghost was astonished Shade felt a little creeped out. "Ghost can we just finish up now I don't like this place one bit."

"Come on you basically went thought your own hell, enter my dimension, change our future, and know your telling me your afraid of...?"

"I don't like places like this felled with cobwebs, and dead bodies." "And ghosts?"

"Don't say that!" "Your afraid of ghosts? I never would have guessed you of all people."

"Shut up let's just fine this person and get out of here." "Ok fine. You wanna hold my hand as we go though this."

"Fuck you Ghost." The leopard then laughed which in turn made Shade feel a little more eased. The two ventured into the underground and then after a few minutes of walking they found a random building surrounded by lights. "Ok if this isn't the guy were looking for I swear I am gonna take my rage out on the first person I see topside." The two then kicked the door in and saw technology everywhere they both where as surprised as the other not knowing that there was someone from the future here. "A bit random don't ya think" "Your telling me. Who live here anyway?"

"That would be me." The two turned to see a turtle in a wheelchair.

"No way! Bentley It is you!"

**Back outside with the others 10:40AM**

After a grueling half-hour of fighting the gang finally battled of must of the invading robots. "Ha victory is ever sweet!"

"Don't celebrate yet they'll come back to take vengeance." The group got together and ran back to the town center where Robbin finished his talk with the king. "So what's happening?"

"Hmm not good. The army can help but he won't let us use it unless it is deemed necessary." Carmileta fist tightened with anger.

"We just fought of a group of those robots trying to take people and destroying the town! How is this not necessary!?"

"I know what you mean but the king won't change his mind unless this town is basically attacked on a fall scale or basically taken over. Even mentioning Clockwerk didn't do a thing."

"So what no hope what so ever?" "defiantly not. We just need to defend the town until the prince can change the king's mind."

The group had made their decision and where set on defending to their last breath. Carmelita turned around and around again with a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Ghost and Shade?"

* * *

**Bentley's base 10:49AM**

After a quick summary of what's been going on the three began talking on what's happening. "So Bent what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to say but I'm not the Bentley you know. I came from Shade's dimension." Shade turned and walked to the turtle in the wheel chair seeing him old and frail. "Uncle Bentley? How? Why?" "I tell you what I can. But first this business with the war must come first."

"Wait can you give Shade some answers first. Please she been going though a lot lately and it'll be nice for her to some closure." The turtle sighed and rolled toward the raccoon and taking her hand. "Come this way. You to Ghost you need to know as well."

The turtle took them into his lab where he showed the two his latest project dubbed: Project Perfection.

"So what's this do anyway?" "basically it's another diminution machine. But it can work more better than the original one we made."

"You mean this one." Shade pulled it out astonishing the turtle who grasped it in his hands and examined it. "Eek gad this is perfect you did this Shade?" The raccoon gave a smirk. "Well a little anyway the credit go's to this dimension Julie and Bentley they fix it to be a time machine I just did the rest to come here."

"I must say I'm impressed. Anyway you must have a lot of questions like why am I here." "Yes! please start from the beginning."

The turtle nodded and explained that when Ghost, Julie, and himself entered this dimension he came to the medieval time and began to build a small lab until he could find away to get back to his dimension.

"So all this time you where here. Which means aunt Julie and mum are here too right?"

"I would think so but there not in this time they might be in serpent times finding them might help you undercover what Clockwerk's doing."

"I know we told you its him but how can you believe it's him I mean the gang killed him well Carmelita technically." The turtle lifted his frail arm and gestured the two to follow. The two came to a table where the turtle showed them diagrams.

"I had a feeling that bird would come back to haunt us. I didn't know it was like this though." _"What does he mean?"_

"Hey Bent what going on?" The turtle pointed to the diagram confusing Ghost. "And this is?"

"It shows the problem and what's going on." "And that is uncle Bentley?"

"Time and the dimensions have been warped around in this particular time." "WHAT! How can you be certain!"

"I did the math about forty years worth and I must say I hoped I was wrong but you, Shade, and Clockwerk here means my math was right were pretty much doomed." Ghost gave a slight smirk and walked to the turtle bending her knee so she was to his level.

"I don't know what my other self was like but I'm pretty sure she would have brought you to your senses. So please Bent we need you to help us explain what this means and is there a way we can fix this." Bentley felt a strange sence suddenly he haven't felt anything like this in years hope. He smiled and nodded. "I'll give it a try but Shade might have to translate." "Do it."

The turtle quickly got his gear together and ready to tell them what they needed. _"Finally answers I hope these will tell us what we need." _

The turtle pointed to the table with the first diagram on it. "Ok first this shows us the event that took place that day. You already know about that." "Indeed we do. So what's that got to do with all of this?"

"It's got everything to do with this. I believe you know about the cycle." The leopard and raccoon nodded which made the turtle nodded to. "Good I don't need to get into too much about that. Anyway the cycle shows that many Sly's get sent into a time vortex sending them of to whoever knows. But there something else there as well." The turtle pointed to the small black dot behind the diagram which didn't take their interest. "So what is it Bent?"

"It's a dimensional portal." "No way!" "How is that even possible?!"

"Nothing is impossible especially if some had this planned for so long." "You mean Clockwerk had this all planned?"

"Yes but he had to do this for a long time I count around fifty different diminution had the same done to them. All with different conscience." The two became more interested by Bentley. "So this portal what this got to do with well Clockwerk's plan?"

The turtle sadly shrugged. "That I don't know but I do know something. Why we couldn't find Sly in our and most likely your time."

"Ok this I have to hear." "I believe Sly is trapped in both time and diminution space."

"What ya mean "diminution space?" Shade turned to Ghost. "He means Sly's trapped in this diminution but in another as well."

"Wait so your telling me he's in the past as well as in another diminution how is that possible? And don't give me the "Nothing is impossible" crap again.

"Well the portal Sly went though let him travel back into another time but the small crack in the diminution behind the portal joined the two somehow letting him slip into a diminution rift where he exists yet only in that time. Which means the only way to rescue him is to find where exactly he is and save him in that exact time." The leopard rubbed her chin and gritted her teeth.

"Will this is a pain in my ass. In order to save the one person who can help defeat Clockwerk we need to find where exactly her is and we can't just go near that time?" "In a matter of speaking yes."

"Well this is great where is he first and second how are we going to find where he landed. I mean for all we know he could have landed here and we just haven't come to the right time." Bentley shook his head. "No I didn't detect any time interface in this era which means he isn't here."

"Time inter what now?" Shade face palmed herself and walked to Ghost. "Time interface technology. In other words he can detect when someone came though a time vortex. Which means you knew we were here right?" The turtle nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I couldn't do much to help I was all the way out here and the area is covered in those robots and I'm not what you would call mobile." Ghost raised her hand and nodded. "It's ok Bent but there might be a way you can help."

"Well I can do what ever is needed." "Can you travel with us" The old turtle gave a shocking look. "W-what b-but I."

"Please uncle Bentley this isn't about us any more other are getting involved for what others couldn't do." Bentley sighed and began to slowly wheel himself to the other room. "I'll go but first get rid of this army and then we plan the next move from there I'll travel with your group." The raccoon ran to him hugging Bentley giving a warm feeling after spending all the time in the dark he can finally see light. "Let's get moving Shade we need to go back up." She let go of the turtle and gave a wave to him before leaving.

"Somehow I think this journey will be harder than thought. Please wherever you are Ghost help me help them."

* * *

**Back outside 10:53AM**

The two finally made it only to see the town in an uproar. "What's going on?"

"Finally there you are!" Both Ghost and Shade turned up to see the fox Henry on the roof. "We been searching for you two. The towns been attacked by those robot one by one they just keep coming."

"So where's the army then?!" "You should talk to Robbin."

The leopard and raccoon followed Henry on the roof tops to Robbin who was on the front line leading a small resistant's.

"ROBBIN!" The raccoon turned to see the three lightening his face with a smile. "Look who came by to help. Where were you two anyway?" "It's a long story, anyway what's happening? How come the robots are here I thought they be here in a day."

"That's what I thought but turns out they were here before we were. They just attacked out of nowhere luckily my men, Carmelita, and my cousin where here."

"Hey speaking of them where are they?" Her question was answered when a shock blast zoomed past her hitting a robot about to hit her. "You know I thought you where better than that." "Oh please I knew he was there, I just wanted him to feel like he's got me." The fox walked to the leopard and patted her shoulder. "It's good to see you Ghost we been kick the bolts out of these guys but they keep coming I don't know how many there are." The leopard then began to rub her chin and clicked her fingers. "If we find the head and cut it the rest should fall." "Urrm the head?" "Yeah if we take out Clockwerk the robots should at least fall or retreat right?" Robbin nodded but her didn't look happy with the plan. "But he's probably at the head of the army and he's not exactly the easy type to be taken out." "Maybe not but what choose do we have anyway it's take out thousands or one giant bird that has so much weapons and lasers and an immortal chip somewhere. Anyway no matter what were gonna have to take him out anyway why not do it quickly." The speech won the raccoon over but he was stumped on how they were gonna find or take him down.

"Hey Carm that shock pistol you think it can still rip though his armour?" "Well it worked before why not now." The leopard then walked into the field followed by the raccoons and fox and saw the small pockets of robots who are trying to enter. After looking from afar she then pulled out her binocucom and quickly brought up Bentley of her dimension.

"Hey Bent how's thing going?" "Well since you last called which was I think about four hours ago. What's happening!?" Ghost sighed and pointed to the battle letting the turtle see for himself. "Eck gad! What's happening?" "Clockwerk is what's happening." The turtle never thought he hear that name again he began to quiver. "C-C-Clockwerk!? What's he doing there?!"

"I don't know I need to show you someone after were finished I think you're gonna love him. Anyway Bent I need help with tracking down the giant metal bird anyways of help would be appreciated." He shrugged to her comment. "Sorry I can't really give you anything that might help track him but maybe the mods on the binocucom might help." "Wait mods what mods?" Bentley pointed to Ghost right on the screen. "Over there you see the little switch." "Yeah I see kinda thought that was decorative anyway what are the mods?"

"I installed a target locater so you can keep an eye on the enemy as long as you have sample of DNA or anything connected to them." "Well that's handy we have so much robo junk we can just pick up anything. Any more?"

"I have put in night vision, thermal vision, and I believe see though vision." The leopard couldn't help but take more notice on see though vision. "So Bentley when did you become such a sexual deviant making something like this and letting it go into the wrong hands like a certain raccoon who keeps spying on a certain fox would feel rather wrong don't ya think."

"No it's not like that it allows you to see though walls a type of weak x-ray at best anyway." "I know Bent I'm just messing with ya anyway thanks for the mods and when were done I introduce you to a good friend of Shade." The leopard put the binocucom back into her leg pocket and looked toward the battle field and sighed. "Out of any chance how much do you think we can find a giant bird at least the size of probably a building or two in this battle field or anywhere for that matter." Shade walked to her and stood with her. "I say bout a thousand to one chance only if you count the fact will kick some ass." Ghost then gave a depressed look shocking the raccoon. "Hey what's up you need to take some more pills you ran out?" "No it's... It's hard to explain but I saw something like a vision." The raccoon gave a concerned look to her. "Like those when you travelled in time with the Cooper gang?" "No that wasn't fun but this seems more painful and real I feel like I'm right there watching the moment unfold before me." Shade began to see some logic in what she was saying. "So that's why you wanted to go here. You saw something happening to Galleth right?" She nodded and walked away to the side. "I technically had two visions. One shown Galleth dying the other... I don't know it looked like both Galleth and Robbin where together and one was stabbed." "One dies and the other lives. Which one though." Ghost shook her head and sighed disappointed. "I don't know but I don't want to tell any one." Shade gave a shocking glare at her. "What do you mean we can warn them and stop ever one dying!" "What good will warning now be. If I just walk up to the gang and say oh hey by the way one of you are gonna die hope you feel lucky today." Shade grunted and turned her head away and looked at the battle field. "I hope they got an army that can stop all of them." Ghost grabbed the raccoons arm and gazed directly into her eyes. "Don't change the subject promise me you wont tell anybody, I don't mind Carm knowing but Galleth or Robbin can't know." Shade closed her eyes and wept slightly taking a deep breath, calmed her nerves. "Ok fine I promise. But can we try to save him if it come to it?" Ghost nodded and let go of her arm and the two gazed to the field.

After talking for a few minutes a group of frogs walked to the gang caring trumpets and blow them and behind them a small dog walked to them caring a scroll. "Presenting his majesty the king of Notting hill and his daughter the princes." Robbin was more fixed on the princes then the king but was brought to attention when the king cleared his throat. "So Robbin I see you were right about this war. I apologise for my disbelieve."

"Your damn right you should be apologising to him!" As the leopard moved toward the group a bunch of swordsman ran from behind the king and aimed at her. "You dare to speak to his royal majesty like that!" But the lion raised his hand to the mouse and laughed. "It perfectly fine let her speak I wish to know who this girl is."

"My names Ghost and I came to save this town and to save a friend."

"Interesting so your friends with thieves I take it." The whole gang pulled shocked faces.

_"How did he know we are thieves?"_

_"Were so screwed, were so screwed, were so screwed!"_

_"Great we get here and now we arrested what's next."_

_"I'm not even a thief! I'm gonna hit ringtail for this!"_

The lion then began to laugh confusing the team. "I know your all criminals but I can make this an exception after all we have more worser thing to worry about." The gang breathed a sigh of relive. "But after this any of you alive shall be put in the dungeon." _"Yeah if you see any of us that is." _Ghost giggled to herself and turned to the king. "What do we have in a way of soldiers?"

"Judging by those monsters I'd say we can take out half of the army." Ghost put on a confident smile but she knew that they couldn't possibly win against odds like that. "Well shall we get moving to the field and find Clockwerk."

"Very well I'll assemble the men and charge in." "No wait!" The king turned to the leopard waiting for her to answer. "I think it's best you wait here with the men." "What? Are you mad!?" The crafty leopard knew what she was thinking and she lifted her head to him. "Look is this the only way into the town?" The king nodded. "Yes but there are some other way to." Ghost smiled. "Fantastic you know this town better then all of us you can lay traps and have an advantage against them. While your dealing with the army we can hunt for Clockwerk." The lion growled under his breath but nodded. "I see what you mean you have some tactical nolage my lady." Ghost quickly rallied the team together in a circle.

"Ok so what's the plan besides going to hunt a psycho bird that will kill us." Shade quickly prodded the chameleon with her elbow. "Get a grip already Pat and besides your probably get ripped apart last anyway." The jokey remark didn't really help him coursing him to faint. "So when did you recruit these guys cause you know." Robbin pull Patrick up and slapped him bring him to his senses. "Well now that's done let's get back to business. Clockwerk isn't around the field or in the sky so he's around though I can tell." From the distant a large swark was heard which came from the other side of the battle field. Ghost and Shade quickly made there way to the other side of the town and saw another group of the army charging with the mechanical bird leading them. "Oh... fuck! Shade tell the others now!"

"Wait what are you gonna do?" Ghost wasn't up to answering and jumped from the castle and landed on a small ledge and made her way down to the field.

Shade who followed Ghost orders and informed the others what's going on. "Wait so she's just gonna fight them on her own."

"No I don't know what's going though her mind but she gonna do anything to stop them."

"What giving her life to save all. Not to say much miss Shade but she'll only take out two or three of those monsters." Shade refused to listen and ran to her other mothers side. "If you guys aren't gonna help then screw you then!" Carmelita then pulled her shock pistol out and then followed the raccoon's lead. "What you can't possibly think you three can do anything?" The fox turned to them with an angry glare. "I can't believe that Sly related to you guys! If he was here he'd have no idea what to do, still he'd try to stop Clockwerk anyway possible." The words pieced both the Coopers who also followed behind them followed by Robbin's men.

* * *

**Outside Notting hill battle field 11:25AM**

As Ghost jumped down. As she looked up to the army slowly running toward her she gazed thinking only of what's right no matter what she will protect anyone. As one of the robots charged at her she pulled out the Scorpian tail and smashed the bot to bits, as more charged to her she slowly destroyed them one by one until three charged her. One of the bots knocked her staff out of her hand and as she defended herself and clank sound came from infront of her.

"Hey whatch doing down there. Usually your kicking ass or is that something you exaggerated on." Ghost then saw Shade holding of the robot with her katana. "Am I glade you shown up then." Shade began to struggle. "Yeah happy to see ya to but... you mind getting your weapon now!" Ghost turned and ran to the Scorpian tail picking it up and charging to the robot smashing it to pieces. "That was close thanks Shade. Wait now I think wasn't there three." The two turned to see the robot about to hit them but from out of the blue a shock blast hit it causing it to fall over and fall apart. "Hey bout time you caught up!" Carmelita then jumped down to the two aiming the gun toward the army. "No more talking concentrate on those guys!" The three then prepared themselves to fight but as the army grew closer a hail of arrows stormed the sky. "Wow who the?" Ghost turned and saw Robbin with a couple of archers. He then waved at the leopard who also waved back. "So you gonna help or what!"

"Oh I think you should manage down there now!" The raccoon pointed down at them confusion them until they heard someone from behind. "Non shall pass for I shall defend all!" "Galleth! How did you?" "Ahh. A thieves must never give his secrets away."

"Right so the odds of winning are now?" Ghost turned to Shade who gave a big smirk. "Who cares about the odds lets just kick some tin ass." "Ha that's my girl. Ok charge!" The team charged the army but unbeknown to them the gates behind them opened and the army charged behind. "Now that's more like it! Let's get them!" The team and the Notting hill army cut down hundreds of the robots one by one cutting away till they reached the centre of the tin maze.

"Clockwerk! It's over give up now or die!" The menacing bird gazed down at the leopard and then laughed. "_YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?" _Ghost aimed the Scorpion tail at the bird. "I don't think I do!" The bird then sward down to the field and landed next to the team. After his descent he raised his metal wings outward knocking back anyone around him.

"_THEN GO AHEAD AND TRY WORM!" _Ghost then charged the bird and was then knocked back by his amorous wing. Shade ran to her as the mechanical bird laughed at them. "_PERFETIC, PITTERFUL NO ONE CAN KILL CLOCKWERK I AM IMMORTAL!"_

"Ha I wasn't aiming to kill you." "_WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" _Ghost pointed to the bird's wing and saw the staff wedged in it. "I hope you don't like that wing cause it's going bye, bye." In a second Ghost triggered the staff destroying the bird's wing. "_ARRR HOW COULD YOU MY ARMOR IS STRONGER THEN ANYTHING!" _

"Yeah strong but not strong enough to stop that explosion!" "Ghost that was a family alum why?" "Don't worry it's just a dummy explosive I made a few some time just in cause." The team gazed as Clockwerk fell on his side the gang didn't think he'd fall so easily. As they turned they then heard a strange sound and as they turned they saw the birds wing hand repaired and now began to fly. "_AS I SAID CLOCKWERK IS IMMORTAL!" _

The team slowly backed away until Galleth and Robbin walked to them. "So we meet Clockwerk." He gazed down to the raccoons and anger built inside of him. "_COOPER! I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND END YOUR LINE HERE!" _The two stand ready as he charged down at them and in the moment they dodged leaving the bird eating dirt. "Wow that be a close. Are you ok cousin?" Galleth picked Robbin up of the ground. "I've been better thanks." Ghost and Shade ran to the two checking to see if they where alright and the bird pulled himself from the ground. "_YOU THINK THAT CLOCKWERK IS SO EASILY DEFATED." _The Coopers then pushed the two back and aimed their cane at the mechanical monster. "We will keep trying until the end no matter what will keep trying!" Clockwerk turned to them laughing. "_YOU CAN KEEP TRYING BUT IN THE END YOU'LL FAIL." _Ghost and Shade then ran in front defending them. "We won't let you!" "_OUT OF MY WAY CHILD!" _Clockwerk then raised his wing and slapped Ghost and Shade to the side. Both Galleth and Robbin growed at the bird who showed no remorse towards any of them. "You fiend_ do _you enjoy causing pain but leave them out of it!"

"_DON'T WORRY I INTENT TO KILL YOU NOW." _But as the bird moved to them Carmelita's shock blast hit the bird. "No one killing anyone except you!" "_ARR YOU DARE!" _The fox smiled raising the pistol to the bird. "I dare bitch."

Ghost began to steer and as she opened her eyes she saw red and Clockwerk and the others disappeared and she was surrounded by different people.

"Where are we my men?" Ghost got up and looked around. "Is that Henrietta Cooper?" Ghost only saw an oily shadow of red but then saw the ship sinking. "The vision dissipated leaving her back in the battle field. "Ghost!" The leopard turned around and saw the bird charging at the fox. "No Carm!" But the fox was pushed out the way by Robbin. "_No, no not now." _The team witness the bird crushed the raccoon with his beak Galleth eyes were fixed on the body bleeding, seeing bones piecing out of his body making him feel sick. "R-Robbin n-no you can't!" Clockwerk looked down at the body only feeling joy. "_WELL YOU PLAYED THE HERO ONLY ENDED YOUR LIFE PERFETIC COOPER" _Ghost anger slowly took control as she raised her weapon. "You bastard I'll make you pay for that!" As she ran raising it to strike the bird however he pulled back his wing and smashed her. "_WAIT WHAT!?" _The leopard stood her ground holding the wing. "So guys you gonna help or what!" Carmelita aimed the shock pistol at his head shooting rapidly while the others pulled Robbin out the way. Shade got up breathing fast. She then pulled her katana out and began to run. "Ghost move!" The leopard quickly moved letting the raccoon jump raising the weapon up while Carmelita stopped and moved away leaving Clockwerk looking up at the raccoon. "Just so you know I am a Cooper so." As she came down slicing the bird head in half. "Fuck you!" The bird combust into pieces seeing this the robots then slowly backed away running away. "W-we did it but how?"

"Ghost! It's Robbin!" The leopard dropped her weapon and ran to Galleth and fell to the floor to see him. "No we can't let you die we need help." "I'm sorry lady Ghost I did what had to be done. I can't let an innocent be hurt for my cause. I-is he... dead?" She turned around and then saw a black void underneath the metallic carcass. "What the hell is that?!" As she stared in the darkness she saw to pairs of intense red eyes. "_YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED THIS ONE BUT YOU STILL HAVE NOT STOPPED THE WAR!" _Clockwerk's body then sank into the black void. "NO!" But it was too late the void closed leaving the group puzzled on what really is behind this mess. "So Clockwerk really isn't behind all of this?"

"What have I told you two!" Ghost and Shade turned to see the wheel chair turtle rolling towards them. "Hey Bent you finally came out of the dark then."

"Hardly I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Eek gad what's wrong with him?!" Robbin began to cough blood but was converted by Galleth who cradled him in his arms. "G-Galleth is that you?"

"Ey it tis I cousin." The raccoon then raised his arm and grabbing Galleth's shoulder. "Please Galleth please do me one last thing."

"Anything name it and it shall be." Robbin smiled and turned to his men. "Please take them as new members of your order." Greg, Simon, Patrick, and Henry were quite surprised by this as well as Galleth who turned and looked at them he nodded. "Very well it shall be done. From this moment on you shall be members of the Cooper order."

"Thank you and please keep an eye on the princes for me. She helped me so it only fair you help her in my place."

"Very well I'll protect her." Ghost then kneeled down to Robbin and slowly wept for him. "Lady Ghost why do you cry for me you were right I needed to what's right."

"Yeah but did you really have to go and kill yourself to do it?" Robbin laughed and coughed more blood up. "I see your point but I look on the brighter side I can see my family. It may have been a high price but I willing to do it to save anyone." Ghost nodded with tears in her eyes understanding this is what he truly wanted in the first place. "You wanted to die didn't you?"

"Yes I couldn't stand thinking my family dying by that monster or any other monster feels like a dagger though thy chest. I know you wanted an answer for why I didn't write in the book. It's because I didn't want to m-move on." The leopard gazed at the dying raccoon with a smile she nodded. "I understand moving on is the hardest thing I know how you feel but moving on is the not only the hardest choose but the only way to except what has happened."

"And that is why I wanted to end my life but it was a cowards death should I kill myself I wanted to save someone so I can rest knowing they are safe." Carmelita walked to the raccoon kneeling before him placing her warm hand on his face. "I sorry it came to that I'm shouldn't have done such a stupid thing then you'd be alive." But Robbin grabbed her hand before she took it away. "Please don't blame yourself Ghost showed me her strength and I see a fire inside you that burns brighter than the stars that light the sky please look after her Ghost." Robbin quickly grabbed his cane and gave it to Shade. "Hey your quite good with that sword. You think you can use a bow too?" Shade walked forward and picked the cane up from his hand. "Take it, it shall help you on your quest."

"T-thank you Robbin I'll put it to good use for you." The raccoon nodded and smiled drawing his last breath. "Thank you Galleth for being here I'd ask for no other to be here with me." Tear drops fell on the dying raccoon as he became limp in Galleth's arms the raccoon then held him tight. "No Robbin you can not go yet please you can't go. You can't leave me." Silence swarmed then group with only Galleth's sobbing heard. The king and his daughter walked to the group with their guards. "So has thou won the fight?" The prince screamed at seeing Robbin covered in blood in Galleth's arms. "What has happened?"

"We won but Robbin gave his life to save us." The king face then turned to a sad look even though he knew about Robbin he died a hero for the town and his friends. "Father I do believe a statue should be erected in remembrance of him." The lion gentles nodded. "I agree a stone statue of Sir Robbin Cooper shall be place in the rebuilt town of Notting hill." Some of the gang spirits lifted but the others still felt a pain at losing Robbin. Galleth quickly laid his body on the ground and walked to the princes. "Ahem excuses me my lady. I was asked by my cousin to."

"Wait your Sir Galleth are you not?" The raccoon nodded and then saluted. "Robbin asked me to protect and aid you in any way possible." The young lioness smiled to him and bowed to the raccoon. "Thank you I will send word to you as soon a possible." The raccoon saluted as she walked away. Ghost then quickly moved to the other Bentley. "Hey I remember theirs someone you need to talk to." The old turtle looked at her as she removed her binocucom from her leg pocket and contacted Bentley.

"Hey Ghost I was wondering when you would call back. So how is everything?" She sighed heavily.

"Not good I'm afraid. Robbin's well he's... dead." The turtle lowered his head taken by surprise by the development.

"I see that's unfortunate. So what now you dealt with Clockwerk?"

"That's the thing Shade went all samurai on him and well after a while this weird black-purple hole came from the ground and he got pulled in."

"I see that is weird."

"And that's not the scary part it seems that someone else might be behind this mess." The turtle gave a more puzzling look to her.

"W-what! Who could be behind this then? So far most of everyone who hates Sly is ever dead or in jail. So who's behind this?"

"That I can explain my good self." "W-what Ghost who's that?" The leopard turned to see the other Bentley had his own dimensional binocucom. "How the hell did you." "I saw the binocucom you have. It's quite easy to see after all it's on your leg. Anyway I can explain what I know but we need to find the others."

"incredible another me! Now I can talk normally and someone can understand me." Ghost and Shade face palmed themselves as the two turtles continued to chat. Ghost pulled the raccoon to the side away from the others.

"We need to go to Henrietta now." "One eye Cooper? Let me guess vision." Ghost nodded and pulled out the paper and noticed something really strange. "Urm wasn't there more dates and times on this?" Shade took a close look and saw the same. "Yeah there was some of the dates are gone! Does that mean that were too late to save them?" The leopard shook her head in disbelieve. "No way I refuse to belive that we will save the others but maybe there more to it let's go tell the others about Henrietta fast." Shade nodded and pointed out the date and the two ran to Carmelita and to the other Bentley pulling the two to Galleth. "Ok Galleth we need to go I'm really sorry about Robbin but we need to save the others fast." The raccoon nodded and standed up tall. "Fear not I shall be fine his spirit will be by me always. So make haste to Sly quickly before it be to late." Ghost nodded and Shade set the time machine to the Caribbean. "Hopefully we don't land in the ocean and preferably on her boat." The time vortex opened up and the team ran into the rift waving bye to Galleth and his new knights.

* * *

**Back in Egypt ?**

Sly and the old rat walked slowly though into a small market. "Urm you said that there's a war but it don't seem like there's one."

"Get down!" The rat jumped at Sly and laid him down on the floor. "What's going on?" As the raccoon took a quick look he saw big robotic gurrilas. "Wow so that's the army?"

"Only some I thought this place would be deserted so I choose this way. But it seems they had the same idea oh well looks like were gonna sneak our way to the camp." The rat pointed over to the other side of the market. "It's just past that house over there. Once were inside it should be safe." The raccoon sighed heavily. "I know I'm a thief but can there be a time I don't have to sneak and just get to the place easily." The rat slowly got of the raccoon and took a quick look to see if the robots were gone. "Ok the areas clear move fast and stay low, I'll keep a look out for more of those things." The raccoon nodded and moved fast side to side he made his way to the middle of the maze and took a look at the incoming robots. "Hey that's weird?" Sly noticed his binocucom was reacting funny near the robots. He shrugged it of and then heard one of them speaking.

"Still no sign of raccoon. The master will be angry with us we must find him." Sly took notice of what it said. "Raccoon I don't think it ment me which means the only raccoon around here would be Slytunkhamen. Wow I wonder were he could be?" The old rat poked the raccoon bring him to his senses again and he continued to move to the house. "Ah finally were here. But first before we enter you need to know that our leader is a little well... mysterious."

"Mysterious?" _"What's the betting this is who I think it is?" _The rat opened the door and as the two entered the raccoon was then dragged by his throat and pinned to the wall. "Who are you and what do you want." Sly opened his eyes and saw him. "S-Slytunkhamen?" The raccoon gave a surprise look at the raccoon. "How do you know of my name? Only a few know of me." The old rat moved to the raccoon and placed his hand on the raccoons sickle. "Please friend he means no harm. He's the strange who will save us." Slytunkhamen looked at the rat and removed his weapon from Sly's throat. As Sly got up the raccoon then moved to the other room. "Well? Are you coming to help or what?" The raccoon got up and followed behind. "So what's happening with this war?"

"You'll see for yourself later. Right now we need to save the people and stop that bird."

"Bird? What bird?" The raccoon turned around to Sly. "He calls himself Clockwerk."

"N-no way this isn't good."

"You know him? Then you know how much of a monster he is. He turned all these people into robots and gathers them to make an army for what I don't know." Sly mind was split in two he didn't no what to think. The old rat entered the room and pointed to the window. "Get down!" The raccoons turned to see a rocket zooming towards them. Slytunkhamen then grabbed Sly and ran to the next room while the old rat ran the other way. The rocket destroyed them room leaving the rat no way to get to the raccoons. "No Barron are you ok!?"

"I'm ok are you two ok!?"

"Yes were fine! Try to find another way around to the hideout!" The raccoon turned and began walking down the stairs next to them. "Let's get moving now before they destroy this whole place." Sly then ran down the stairs to him. "Urm how long will it take till we get to the hideout?"

"It will take a long walk to get there. Don't worry if your worried about Barron he'll be ok." The raccoon nodded but he wasn't really thinking about the rat he was more focused on his ancient ancestor. As the two walked down the dark tunnel Sly got more and more interested. "What do you know about this war and Clockwerk?"

"Hmm I know that this war been happening only recently and as for that bird he's only began to attack me but he can't beat me. And now he suddenly got an army of these poor men and woman." Sly was left to his thoughts.

_"Clockwerk made an army of robots? I know he had falcon robots but turning people into robots I don't know what going on but one thing for sure. I'm gonna end whatever he's planning."_

* * *

**Wow that was long I'm really sad about kill Robbin of but it had to be done. I'm looking forward to the next chapter cause it's Henrietta I wonder what I shall do? Anyway I'll end it here for now till next time bye!**


	4. One eye surprise part 1

**Caribbean era**

As the time rift opened spiting out the team they all landed directly in water causing the old Bentley to panic.

"HELP! I can't swim! I'm a handicap turtle in deep water!"

"BENTLEY! Were on the shore line!" The turtle stopped splashing around and notice the water was only up to his knees. Bentley then gave an embarrassed smile to the three. "Well we all make mistakes ha." The leopard shook her head and pointed to the beach. "We better get moving if were gonna find the next ancestor."

"Urm could one of you push me to land? This chair isn't really made for water basic stuff." Shade got behind the turtle and pushed the chair to the beach followed by Ghost and Carmelita. As the team reached the golden sands the first thing on Ghost mind was. _"How the hell are we meant to find Henrietta anyway? She could be on the seas now."_

"Ghost where are we going?" She turned to the young raccoon and shook her head. "Sorry I'm trying to figre that out myself."

"So were trying to find a female raccoon pirate who has a eye patch on her left eye and a hook hand?"

"Well yeah Carm you should know you studied the Coopers anyway why'd ask?" The fox pointed toward the thick trees nearby. "There's someone over there exactly like her but without the eye and the hook." Ghost got up and took a look only seeing the thick trees. "You sure I don't see anything."

"Ghost you know me if I say I saw something I defiantly saw something."

"That you did lassie." The two turned only to get a fist in the face.

* * *

**On the seas**

Ghost slowly woke up with a splitting head ach. "Uh when will we stop getting hit on the head just when we get to a new place. It be nice for once!"

"Ah! Not so loud please my head still hurts." Ghost turned her head and saw the fox next to her, then looked down to see they were both tied up. "Ah great so when are we gonna see the next guy who's clearly gonna get their ass handed to us."

"I do believe that be I young lass." The two turned to see a brown dog with a black beard walking toward there cage. "Welcome aboard the Bloody highring."

"Oh, oh can I guess! It's Black beard right?"

"Well actually it's Black eye sault dog the third. But people tend to call me... Black beard."

"I think I'll call you Black eye sound much cooler" Ghost turned around quickly. (_I think people tend to over use Black beard so I'll improvise on this one.) _She quickly tuned back to the dog and got serious again. "Ok so what's going on where's my friends?" The dog chuckled and passed back and forward. "Me men over heard the raccoon you talked about and we want her." Carmelita shook back and forward. "We don't even know where she is so what do you really want from us?!" The dog moved closer to the fox and grabbed her chin.

"Arr you see I like a woman with fire in her belly. I want her so I can make a deal with a certain someone." Ghost rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let me guess again. Someone's making shiny men and you found out, to which you where told to capture Henrietta and you'll get your army. Am I coooorect." The sea dog smiled to the leopard and let go of the fox. "A sassy one aren't cha ya now. Yes but this person didn't meet us we were told on the island about the deal. And we shall get her before anyone!" Ghost didn't really care about the conversation anymore until a idea struck her. "Hey why don't you let us go and well try and find her for you." The sea dog laughed heavly at her. "You think I stupid?"

"Judging by the look and smell of your mouth I think you got scurvy but yes your stupid."

"Silence! And besides I don't need you to find her. Because she's found us." The dog opened the window next to the cage to show an on going sea war between Black eye's ship and Henriette's ship. "Wait so why did you want us anyway?"

"Ha I don't need ya I needed bait. So long fish bait." The dog closed the door leaving the two in the dark with only the window giving any light. "What do you think he means by fish bait?" Ghost then looked around the room and felt a wet sensation on her leg. She then looked down to see a crack in the ship leaking water in. "Well let's be hounst. What's the betting's well die from drowning anyway? And teniclly Shade and Bentley gonna save us right? Wonder were they are?"

Shade and Bentley gazed on the other side of the sea surrounded by the Henriette's men. "You sure you wanna come lass? We can take care of this."

"Sorry but I got family on there who need help." Shade then grabbed a rope and swag across wielding one of the ships swords and taking on some of the Highring men on her own. "Where is Ghost you bastards!" Shade grabbed one of the men and heald the blade to his throat. "Tell me where is the leopard and fox you took!" The monkey pointed to the door on the floor of the ship. "Great! Thanks." She then punched him knocking him out cold and procced to find away to open the door. As the raccoon look around she saw the others boarding. "Hey Trever can you help me get this door open!"

"I'd be glad to." The two ran to the floor door while Trever told some men to back them up. The raccoon and parot lifted the door open with Shade running down it to see the fox and leopard stuck in the cage with wet trousers. "Well you could have just waited till we rescued you." The two glared at her in anger. "Shut up Shade now get us out!" Shade opened the door with ease leaving the fox and leopard in shock. "Wait? So the pirate basically left the door unlocked and tried to kill us by drowning us but failed to notice that he'd lose his ship but at the same time he only pocked one little hole which did nothing. Is this the worse enemy we seen or what?"

"Shade it's time we went now! You have your friends!?"

"Ah aye my friend they be coming with us now!" Ghost walked beside Shade with surprise. "Since when have you been a pirate?" Shade gave a smile. "Since now and besides the Cooper and Meadow family's have pirates in them. It's about time we show them our pirate blood aye" Ghost smirked to her and raised her staff. "Aye!" The three ran outside to see Black eye on the deck having delt with everyone. "Arr I see my plan worked now miss Cooper come with us and your men shall be spared." The dog placed a blade on Trever's neck. "Don't hurt him!" The dog raised his hand out to her. "The come with me and he'll be spared a trip to Davy Jones locker." Ghost rolled her eyes when he said that. _"Err that such a typical pirate thing to say." _Shade dropped her blade and slowly walked to him but unbeknownst to him he was gonna get his wish as the raccoon was about to place her hand in the dogs another blade swoped from the sky and cut the dogs hand clean of.

"ARRR! Who did that!?" Black eye turned to see the one and only Henriette Cooper standing aboard her ship la medianoche. She then grabbed a rope and swung onto the ship and landed next to Shade. "You think it be easy to just get me like that? You'd be stupider then the other pirates I've encountered." Black eye gripped is arm which spurted with blood and slowly moved backwards. "Sorry to say me hearty but this ships treasures belong to me and my crew now. So you have two chooses. One get the hell of this ship. Or two I throw you off!" The dog still slowly moving backwards while the raccoon moved forward. "Well what shall it be?" The dog then pulled out his gun and shot the parrot who was still tied up. Henriette growled in anger. "So that's how you wish to play fine!" She pulled out her dagger and ran to the dog who the fell into the sea. The raccoon looked down to see nothing "Pff if I see that bitch again I'll."

"Trever!" Henriette looked back to see the parrot laying in a pool of blood. She ran to his side. "Come on Trever you've been shot before you'll survive this to."

Cough, Cough! Sorry captain I think this be it for me. It's been fun." Trever then shut his eyes and went limp leaving the raccoon heat broken. "Damn it! He was my best man no one could beat him!" Shade got up and grabbed the raccoons shoulder. "He'd be in a better place now." Henriette got up and grabbed a piece of cloth and dipped the cloth in Trever's blood. "Do not worry my friend you will always be a part of the crew." The pirates then retreated to la medianoche.

* * *

**On board la medianoche**

Ghost, Shade, Carmelita, and Bentley were greeted to Henriette's quarters with a lot of questions. "So who are you four anyway? You don't seem like the law or anything around here."

"It's gonna be hard to say but be blunt I guess. Were from the future." The raccoon gave a confused look to the four. "The future? like far future or some what near future?"

"Well say at least four hundred years give or take. Anyway something's gonna happen to you and were here to help whatever that might be."

"Your saying something's gonna happen but you don't even know." Ghost had to rethink that. "Yeah it's not much to go on but it's hard to explain just please trust us." The raccoon got up from her seat. "Look I'll let you stay but don't get cosy you'll be dropped off at the next stop."

"And that is?" Henriette turned to her little window "Just up ahead." The team ran outside to see the island there landing on. "Don'tcha worry we wont leave ya here it's the next port."

"What is this place?" Henriette gave a serouie look as she starred at the island. "It's a pirates den a place of dirt and filth called Blood back bay." Ghost remembered that Sly travelled here to help Dimetri. "So this place how longs it been here?"

"I'd say a couple of years. But it's attracted a few pirates looking for the legendary sea star." Shade turned with exsitment. "What's the sea star?" Henrette sat down on the side and gavered her men together to tell the story. "It was said that hundreds of years ago a beautiful star shun from the heavens, people would wish upon it and there wishes came true. But one wished on the star and the wish was to turn it into a beautiful jewel. The star then fell from the sky and landed into the ocean where it is said that and island rises holding the star." The story amazed Shade however Ghost, Carmelita, and Bentley didn't really buy the story. "Come on that can't be true I mean a star that grants wishes?"

"Ha I know sounds like a bunch of horse but the story is based of a legend of a gem that sits on an island somewhere and my crew and I shall find it." The ship landed at the dock and the gang moved off and followed behind the raccoon captain. The five ventured into a taven close by to the dock, the raccoon captin opened the door and entred but the four had to talk first.

"Ok so were entering a pirates taven for what reson?"

"How should I know?" The turtle was shocked by Ghost shrugging of the danger around them. "Do you realise how dangures this place is? We could be killed if we don't fit in."

"Well then we better grab some stuff. Shade come with me quick." Bentley and Carmelita turned around quickly seeing them ran off. "Wait where are you going?"

"No time to explain just go in a listen!" The two sighed and walked into the taven and looked for Henriette who was sitting at the bar on her own. The fox sat beside her and the turtle rolled next to the fox. "What's going on?" The raccoon turned around to the fox. "I'm waiting for Haran one of the pirate spies on this island. He provides me everything I need to know like about the star."

"Aye that I do captain." The three turned to see a sea otter wearing a bandana and a eye patch.

"About time whatch learned my friend?" The otter sat on the stool next to the raccoon. "I learned a lot for one the pirate Black eye came to the island shortly after you did." The raccoons blood began to boil. "Good I said next we meet he'd be dead, anything else?"

"Ah yes the star has turned up it seems." She got closer to the otter. "Yes?" "People have talked of an island. North of kraken gorge and west of the three sirens." Henriette sighed heavily after hearing that. The fox quickly asked. "What are these places anyway?"

"Ah these your newest crew captain?" "Hmm no I promised to drop them of at the next dock. Anyway these places are said to be filed with monsters. Krakens gorge is a black abyss that said to hold a kraken but no ones ever seen it."

"So what's so bad about it?" "Just the fact the whirlpools tear you apart on the rocks." The turtle gulped "Sorry I asked."

"And the three sirens?" "Legend says that the rocks have a strange song which lures people to them and crash into the rocks hence the name." The fox and turtle breathed a sigh of realive. "Well good luck with your trip." At the same time Ghost along with Shade kick the door and walked in dressed in pirate clothing. "Well are we gonna get a move on to find that treasure or what captain?" The room turned to the raccoon sitting at the bar, the pirates drew their swords and got closer and closer.

"Why is it Ghost that got to bring so much attention to someone." Henriette then got up of the stool and pulled out her blade which had the Cooper family symbol as the handle. "Well who shall be the first to taste my blade?" A warus charged the raccoon for behind but she tripped him. A group of seagulls then raced to her wielding daggers as they charged Ghost and Shade jumped in and cut them down. "What are you doing?" The leopard turned her head to her. "Well were part of your crew now no stopping it." Henriette granted and shimyed her blade into place. "Fine just don't get in this pirates way!" The three charged the group of pirates taking them down one by one till there was only one left standing. "Wait I know who you are." The little monkey panicked and tried to escape but the raccoon was to quick and picked him up by the neck. "Start talking short stuff or my blade will do the rest."

"Arr please don't hurt me I'll talk I sware!" She then dropped the monkey and walked around then taven. "Ok where the hell is Black eye!"

"I don't no he only arrived a few second ago." The raccoon then plunged her sword down next to the monkey which caused him to pee himself. "Now start talking or I'll do a lot worse then that!"

"Ok he's looking for clues on the sea star!" Henriette took her blade from the wood and placed it back in her belt. "You can go now. But if I see you with Black eye I won't hesitate to kill you!" The monkey then scurry of out the door leaving the team quite surprised by the raccoon.

"Wow your pretty blunt aren't ya." "It's something you learn on the seas you can't be to nice or they'll take advantage of it. Beside you came in pretty loud and announce me as captain and talk about treasure doesn't help much what were you thinking girl?"

"Sorry about that I got a little carry away there but we want to help you find the sea star right guys." Ghost turned and looked at the turtle and fox who gave a surprise face to them. "You realise you don't have much choose now since everyone saw you with Henriette."

"Arr fine lets get this over with I wanted to kick some ass anyway."

"I've only been a pirate once."

"Don't worry you don't have to fight." The turtle gave a positive face. "You do have to help clear the boat though." The turtle smile vanished. "Jee thanks."

Shade prodded the raccoon to grab her attaniton. "I wanted to ask this awhile ago but what is your boat called?" "It's called La medianoche." Shade shook her head. "No I mean it's name in English." The raccoon gave an embarcing smile. "Well actually I don't no what it even means I only saw the name on the wall inside my quarters." Ghost walked over to the two. "It mean The midnight in Spanish." Henriette nodded with delight. "Well I did steal it from the Spanish. Can't believe they put two guard there to protect it not even watching it was to easy."

"Wait so what about your own boat?" The raccoon turned around giving her a puzzed look. "What boat? This is tenicly the only boat I have."

"Well that exsplains why you don't look like what you look like."

"What's that poss to mean?" Ghost shook her head. "Urm nothing you'll find out later in life. Anyway let's get back to the ship."

* * *

**On board the midnight**

The crew gavered around to hear Henriette. "Men we be traverling to many dangers but fear not as your captain I'll make sure will get there and we will clam our reward. The sea star!" The Men cheered after the speech while the raccoon entered her quarters where the four time traverlers where. As she entered she sighed. "Great so I'm going on a hunch to where the star is and if it's wrong me crew will suffer the price." Ghost gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry you said that your friend was trust worthy so go on what he said right." She sighed again and nodded. "Your right Ghost well looks like where heading for krakens gorge then." The leopard and raccoon turned to the turtle and fox with surprise. "What did we miss?"

**On the sea**

The midnight sailed on the water slowly getting to the gorge but was slowed down by a ship. Henriette moved outside in anger. "What the hold up we should have made it to." She saw the other ship next to them. "Great just what I wanted. Ok who's this then?" The captain of the other ship came aboard taking the raccoon by surprise. It was another raccoon a handsome stunning male who wore just a white shirt and the standered pirate equipment. "Ah you must be the famous Cooper I heard so much about." Henriette shook her head and moved to the raccoon. "Ahem. Aye that be me what do you want?" The raccoon bowed to her but she didn't drop her guard. "I came to seek you so I may join you in your quest." Henriette turned to the ship seeing no one aboard she turned back. "Is it just you by yourself?"

"Yes I stole this from Blood back bay when I saw you I got close as possible and again when I heard about the sea star I had to come to you." Henriette signalled her men to jump aboard the ship to search. After awhile the search found no men. "You seem well enough fine welcome aboard." "My names Grif." The raccoon raised her hand out to him. "Well then welcome aboard Grif." The two shook hands. "A pleasure."

The leopard and raccoon looked outside seeing the commotion. "Well at least we know who she gets with."

"Wait how do you know this could be a trap." The leopard shook her head. "Nope didn't you see her face. It lit up when she saw him. She is intrested in him." The two raccoons entered her quarters. "Well, well fanscy I thought you'd have more red in here." As quickly as they walked in Henriette grabbed Grif and slammed him up against the wall with a dagger to his throat. "Ok tell me who ya working for and why are you here?" The raccoon took deep breaths keeping himself calm under the circumstances. "I told you I heared you were going after the star and I wanted to help." "Bullshit! Know tell me."

Ghost and Shade ran to the two raccoons pulling her off the calm raccoon. "What are you doing? get off me."

"Calm down! Think for a second before you pull out the weapon." Henriette took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Ok you can let go I'll behave." The two unrapped the arms from her, Henriette slowly walked to Grif putting away the dagger. "Ok tell me your tale then and don't say you don't have one cause I see it in your eyes." The raccoon turned away to the nearby window and breathed heaveliy out. "Well to be houneist it happened a few days ago." The team gaved round listening to Grif.

"I was with my family on the ship outside setting out to Blood back bay but then we hit another boat, before long they boarded us." Ghost leaned in closer. "Let me guess they looked shiny and they didn't look normal." Grif nodded. "They told us to search for a Henriette searching for the sea star. I kept telling them it was only a legend but they weren't having it. They took my family on there ship leaving me on ours. I docked at the bay and waited for you." Shade leaned forward and griped his shoulder.

"You know who lead them?"

Mmhem. Tis a small frog call Raleigh." Carmelita began to grit her teeth. _"That fly eating son of a bitch how the hell did he get out of jail?"_ "Err Carm you ok?" The fox turned and sighed. "Yeah just a little ticked about that frog. How did he get here?" Ghost placed her hands on her side giving the fox and sarcastic look. "Really Carm. How are we here." The fox rasied her hands and shook them. "No not like that I mean he was in prison high maintained how can anyone brake him out." "A good question." The two raccoons gave puzzerling looks to the other two. "What are you talking about?" "Like I said Hen where from the future same as old Raleigh but why is he here?" Ghost shook her head and looked at the raccoon. "So when are we at Krakens gorge?" Henriette walked to her map on the table gazing for a minute or two. "Ah here we are were almost there but you said there's an easyer way right Grif?"

"Yeah we take the left rout." "Are you mad!? That's the Krakens mouth" Ghost stepped forward. "And that is?" "The Krakens mouth is the biggest whirlpool on the gourge. It can swallow a ship whole." The leopard placed her hand on Grif's shoulder with a smile on her face. "Well if he says it's the way then I trust him." Henriette grunted and turned away. "Fine let go then. A little near death experience never hurt right."

* * *

**Egypt Slytunkhamen hideout**

The raccoons finally made it out of the tunnel and walked into a dimly lit room. "Where are we?" The Egypt raccoon walked forward opening the hiden door. "My home." The wall opened showing Slytunkhamen's hideout Sly gazed in amazement dashing into the room. "Wow this place is cool it must have took you at least a year to get this hideout set up."

"Actually it took around half a year. People don't really take much notice at things that go on around here."

"What do we do now?" Slytunkhamen sighed and walked to the other door slightly opening it see if there was anyone around. "Great no one, were safe for now."

"So how many people are we waiting for?" Slytunkhamen stayed in the same position not moving an inch. "Err hey Earth to Slytunkhamen." "There's only me and a couple of friends, that old rat was one of them." Sly backed of a bit leaving the raccoon in peace. He sat down on the cold earthy floor. "Hff well so we wait." "That's the idea. You got a better plan?" Sly looked up to the raccoon. "I need to speak with the keeper you know who she is?" Slytunkhamen turned looking at Sly surprisenly. "How do you know of her?" "Your friend told me the story on the wall outside, I want to see the keeper but he told me to help and I'll see her" The raccoon turned thinking to himself. "... I can take you to her but it'll be dangers." "How long and how dangers?" "She sits on the far side of the town. This is where most of the creatures hunt so we must be quick." Sly nodded and got up. "Lead the way then." "No I can't. We must wait for my men to arrive." A thud came from the door, Slytunkhamen walked and opened the door see only three of his friends. "Jena, Usra, Elman Where are the others?"

"I'm sorry my friend their dead. They were caught by those things." Slytunkhamen mind blanked for a second he lost so many friends and he didn't want any more dying. "Right stay here I'm taking our new friend to see the keeper." "What you can't go out now their everywhere!" The raccoon turned to the wall. "Not in the necro hall." "What you can't go there you know it's haunted." Slytunkhamen grunted and turned back. "How many times have I told you it's not haunted. Besides it's the only way to get there savely." Sly got his ancestors attention. "And how long will it take to get there? And how long to the keeper?" The raccoon turned around. "The hall is just around the corner. No one goes there manly because no one knows of it." "Fine let's get moving then the faster we find the keeper the fast we do what we have to do." Just as Sly placed his hand on the handle a sickle clinged to his hand. "Don't be such a fool. If you went out know you'd been spotted." "And how do we get out then?" Slytunkhamen walked to the wall he'd been staring at as they got to the hideout and hit it with his two sickles. As the dust settled the wall reveald a path shrowed by darkness. "We use this way to get outside without no one noticing us. It leads right next to the hall." Sly hopes grow again as the two entred the dark tunnel. "Hmm by the way I didn't ask your name." The raccoon tilted his head to his ancestor. "It's Sly." "Sly ha. Well Sly you better behave as I'm quite stricked with people in my company." The young raccoon chuckled to himself. _"Ha no kidding I had more fun listening to Bentley explaining his sciencey stuff."_ As the two walked though the darkness Sly couldn't help but think about the others. _"Where are they?, What were they doing?, Can I help them? I just wish I knew what was going on."_

* * *

**Back in the Carrabin Kraken gorge**

The midnight finally made it to the Kraken gorge. The sea grew more fierce and the wind picked up the gang quickly exited Henriette's quarters to see what was happening. "KEEP THE SHIP STEADY!" Ghost shifted her way to the captain. "HEN WHAT'S GOING ON?" "WHERE IN KRAKENS GORGE! AND CORDING TO GRIF WE NEED TO TAKE THE DANGRES WAY THOUGH THE KRAKENS MOUTH!" The ship then rocked back and forward knocking the crew with it. "CAPTAIN WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP MUCH LONGER!" Henriette gritted her teeth and standed up tall in the storm. "STAND READY MEN WE BE ALMOST OUT OF THE STORM!" "AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" Grif then exited the quarters and looked around. "THE MOUTH IS JUST OVER THAT WAY!" He pointed to the large rocky area. "YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" He shook his head leaving the pirate kicking herself. "FINE BUT IF WE DIE I'M GONNA KILL YOU AGAIN!" Henriette turned the wheel tightly to the right shifting the boat as the waves crashed on it side. The gang slowly walked to Henriette. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WILL BE IN THIS PLACE!?" The raccoon simply shrugged her shoulders. "I NEVER BEEN THOUGH THIS PLACE SO NO!"

"THAT'S REASURING!" Ghost gazed out at the sea and saw a strange object in the waves. "HEY WHAT'S THAT!?" The gang turned but saw nothing. "WHAT DID YOU SEE!" "IT LOOKED LIKE A!... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT!"

"WAS BIG, SLIMY, AND GREYISH-GREEN!" Ghost nodded with delight to Henriette. "YEAH HOW'D YOU GUESS!?" The raccoon pointed to the front. "CAUSE IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Everyone looked and saw the giant tentacle as it emerged from the sea. "NO WAY I THOUGH THE STORYS WHERE JUST TO SCARY PEOPLE!" "APPARENTLY NOT!" The krakens tentacle smashed the waves causing the midnight to moved the opposite way. "NO WERE GONNA GO INTO THE ROCKS!" But another tentacle roused, hitting the water causing the ship to move once again missing the rocks. "HEY YOU THINK IT'S TRYING TO HELP US!?" The ship finally made it to out from the rocks but the team had entered into the centre of the mouth. "WATCH OUT IT'S THE GIANT WHEELPOOL!" The raccoon tried to move the wheel but the pull was to strong. "I-I CAN'T TURN! WHERE GONNA SINK!" However the kraken tentacles raised up grabbing the ship and steering it to the exit and into clear waters. The waves began to settle and the storm died down. "Finally were out of Krakens gorge. Who'd thought the stories were true." Shade then ran to the back of the ships side and waved. "THANKS FOR HELPING US! WE APPRECITE IT!" A tentacle raised from the waters giving a wave back. The raccoon walked back to the other. "See he wasn't bad after all." Ghost the began to laugh. "Hey what so funny?" "Well when we came here I'd never thought you'd be friends with a kraken." After she realised this Shade then began to laugh herself. "When you put it like that." Ghost the turned to Henriette. "So where now?" The raccoon pointed west. "To the three sirens." Her crew stranded to attention as she walked down the stairs to the middle of the midnight. "Right I want Ragan on the wheel while I talk to our new crew mates." The ocelot saluted the raccoon. "Aye, aye captain Cooper" "Good you know where were going. Now you five in my quarters." The five entered waiting for the next danger to come around.

* * *

**That's another chapter down I hope your enjoying the story so far as there's still a lot more to be done. Are the team gonna find the Sea star? Will Sly find the keeper and get the answers he wants? You'll have to find out. Until next time bye**


	5. One eye surprise part 2

Sly and Slytunkhamen finally made it to the entrance of the dark necro halls. As the young raccoon walked forward, Slytunkhamen gripped his hand and pulled him back. "Don't move." Sly turned to see a group of lizards wielding spears and wearing ragged clothing walking past. The lizards ran past quickly with nothing in sight, seeing no more Slytunkhamen realised the raccoon. "What was that just now?"

"They were cannibals searching for easy prey." Slytunkhamen then proceed to walk to the entrance but Sly still felt uneasy. "So will we see anymore of them in here?"

"No nothing comes in here." Sly turned his head to his ancestor. "So how do you know that this will lead us to the keeper?" Slytunkhamen paused a second and then walked again. "Because I was trained here." Sly gave a shocked look but nothing he'd say would matter. He just followed behind remaining silent.

* * *

**Necro halls **

As the two raccoons walked inside Slytunkhamen picked up a piece of wood on the floor and lit it with a small flint and a stone making a torch. "Now stay close these halls are a maze, one wrong step could get you lost." Sly nodded and walked next to the raccoon. The two walked on though the darkness with the torch as the only light, Sly gazed up to Slytunkhamen and felt like asking so many questions but one only came to mind. "Um you said you were trained here." The raccoon looked down to him his face remand cold and unreadable. "Yes. Your point?"

"Well who trained you? It's a stupid question I mean it's probably one of your family."

"My family died when I was young." Sly felt like such an idiot. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't no."

"It's ok. My father and mother where accused of stealing from the pharaoh, They kill my mother on the spot." Sly felt a strange conection toward him after all the fiendish five murdered his family and he was forced watched it. "However my father escaped he took me away and told me to run to Barron." Sly turned after hearing that name. "You mean that old rat." Slytunkhamen nodded. "He's a good friend of my father they trained and were part of a small thieves guild in Egypt. After running to him and later hearing of my fathers death Barron trained me to become a great thief and to bring honour to my family." Slytunkhamen stopped and looked down to his side seeing a small marking on the wall which brought back memorys. "Well I'd never thought I see this again." Sly walked to the wall seeing a hieroglyphic. "Um I'm not good with hieroglyphics could you translate." The raccoon rubbed the marking. "It says "To be one with the shadows." That was what I wanted to be a shadow." He got up and then the two began to walk again but Slytunkhamen wanted to ask something. "I saw your weapon. It's the same as my sickles which means your a relative." Sly took a deep breath and tried to think of how to make this a simple as possible. "Well you see I'm from the future, I was sent here by a skunk and well that's it for the minute." When he turned to his ancestor waiting for an reply or an insult the raccoon however walked. "I see well we'd better get you to the keeper faster then." Sly didn't know if he believed him or not but getting to the keeper faster was good enough for him.

* * *

**Back in the Carrabin The three sirens**

The midnight slowly closed on the three sirens with the gang inside Henriette's quarters talking. "So let's talk about this legend after all the kraken out to be real." The raccoon nodded and sat down on her chair. "Tales of the sirens have spun for many years this legend is more interesting. The legend says that the three sirens lured many people to their death however when the last ship they sunk had a witch on it, who cursed them turning them to stone or so it go's."

"So it go's?" The raccoon looked to the distant

"Yeah many people say that the siren are still alive and they sing not to eat but to kill." The mere mention of death send a cold shiver down Bentley's spin quickly popping his head inside his shell. "Um will we be near said stones?" The raccoon turned and walked to the turtle giving reassurance. "Fear not we shouldn't be to near to hear the song." After hearing he pulled his head out with glee, Shade stood up and looked out the window. "Hey what's that?" The team walked outside followed by the raccoon. The gang then saw the three jagged stones sticking out of the water. "Those are the three sirens?" Henriette nodded and grabbed Ghost shoulder. "Another warning it said these stones can cause hallucination's" The team nodded and as the gang then began to go back Ghost noticed something on the rocks._ "What the hell?" _The leopard gaze and saw two people on the rocks, one gecko and one raccoon and as she gazed on at them the raccoon took notice and looked back to her. "Fear not for the time has come and we will speak when the train comes." Ghost the walked forward and without realising fell of the ship. "Oh no you don't!" Henriette quickly grabbed Ghost who was still in a trance. "Hey Ghost wake up!" After shaking her the leopard awoke seeing the sea. "What the hell!"

"Ah your awake now." Henriette pulled her up and the two quickly got back on their feet. "W-what just h-happened?"

"My guess you saw a hallucination. Or the stones are way more powerful the thought. Anyway we best keep moving." Ghost kept calm trying to figure out what was going on. _"Was that you Lily?"_ Then her vision clouded with red, her head began to hurt and once again the world froze in place as she was transported somewhere else. "Err great where am I now!?" She turned around as the environment changed to a familiar surrounding. "This... This is the old west which means." She turned and saw Tennessee rail sliding down the train track. "Tenny what's going on?" She then saw another red shadow figure with the raccoon in his arms. "At least you got your girl at least I think it's a girl anyway." The vision subsided and then the red world pieced with fire as the leopard looked back she saw a giant disfigured Clockwerk screeching flying toward her with his talon aiming toward her. "Ghost wake up! Ghost!" Hearing Shade the leopard got straight up. "I'm fine it's ok." However the gang was around her. "No your not fine Ghost tell them the truth." She sighed, after getting up she quickly explained about her visions. After the talk the other Bentley was more intrigued. "Interesting so you see the future before it happens?" Ghost didn't know what to say. "Well technically I saw Galleth's death, then I guess I saw Robbin's death but not by Clockwerk. As for Henriette I saw you on your boat with water surrounding you but to be honest I think certain things may have changed. What should have happened may have been change when we helped. As for the next stop it's the old west after were done you know what to do" Shade nodded and the sound of the crew cheered on the ship. "Tis the island captain Cooper!" Henriette walked to the wheel gazing at the island. "So this is the legendary island. The cradle of the sea star. Ok men set the ship nicely on the beach so we can check!"

"I think not Cooper!" The raccoon's blood began to boil hearing that sound. "Well, well, well if it aren't the infermus Black eye! I thought you'd never turn up where'd been!?" The ship parked next to the midnight as the two captains locked eyes. "Well if you must know I'd made contacted with Raleigh and a good friend of mine."

"Shut your mouth you bastard! You killed Trevor the only guy I could relied on!" The dog began laughing and shook his head. "Now why would I want to kill my best friend." Henriette gave a puzzling look and as she gazed on the other ship she saw the parrot walking next to Black eye. "You bastard why!? I though you died! I grieved for you!" The parrot however laughed at the raccoon. "Just like I'd expected I was sent by Raleigh to spy on you and faking my death was the coup de grace in the plan." Henriette gripped her pistol and aimed at the former comrade but she couldn't do it. "You son of a bitch if I can't shoot you." She aimed at the dog and shoot the built hitting his eye. "ARRRR! Son of a bitch!" Black eye fell to the floor holding his eye with his men preparing to attack but the parrot raised his arm out stopping them. "Well I see your aim is as good as it was! Now Cooper you can leave now or you can help us find the sea star!"

"You must be joking! I'd never help you or this Raleigh!" The parrot the grabbed a rope and swung to the midnight as the team saw him Henriette realised what was happening. "Shade run!" However it was to late the Trevor grabbed the raccoon placing his blade to her neck. "Will you help now her life's on the line old friend?" The raccoon tightened her fists and took a deep breath. "Fine have it your way just don't hurt her she's done nothing!"

"I knew you'd see thing's right with a life at the hands of my blade. Now get a team together and let's get to the island." Henriette did what he asked and the team with Trevor using Shade as a shield landed on cradle island.

* * *

**Cradle island**

The gang joined together along with Trevor. "So where is the sea star then?" Henriette pointed towards the jungles. "The tales say that the gem is on an alter in the centre of the island." Henriette looked toward the gang of robotic pirates coming ashore and then at Trevor holding Shade. "We'd get there faster if you'd let go of her."

"What and you run of to the gem. I'd think not I'm not like old Sault dog."

"What not stupid or you have scurvy." The joke didn't effect the parrot. Trevor then chucked the raccoon to the floor with Henriette running to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I think so." The parrot and his robots aimed there pistols at the team. "Make one step and me crew will put a hole in that oversize mouth of yours." The raccoons got up and moved back to the others. "Let us move forward to the gem." The gang turned around and where forced to move into the jungle.

**Cradle jungle**

The gang walked though the jungle for a good hour searching in one line. "Were not gonna find anything like this we need to split up." The parrot slapped the leopard. "Quiet now you two go that way and the other two that way." The four robotic apes walked off into septet directions leaving the last two with Trevor and the team. "Well move!" The team moved on trying to find the alter. After around twenty minutes of searching the team then gazed upon the alter. "There it is the sea star alter." The parrot pushed the gang out the way and ran to the alter but was left distort. "What is this?! Where is it?!"

"What do you mean!? Is it there?!" Trevor began to get angry and pulled out his pistol to shoot the gang however the fox pulled out hers first shocking the parrot. "I could have done it sooner but I'd thought I wait for the right time." The others then dealt with the robotic apes and then walked to the alter and saw exactly what the parrot saw nothing. "Well that sucks we came all this way for nothing and after discovering the kraken was real don't really no about the sirens though but." Henriette hushed her and looked at the alter closely. "This isn't what it's meant to be. My family death was for nothing." Shade converted Grif while Henriette noticed something She bent down and looked at the base and saw a button. "Why not I guess." As she pressed it the whole alter opened up revealing stairs. "Well better then nothing." The gang then walked down them hoping to find answers however someone was right behind them."

**Sea star caverns**

The captain and the others finally made there way down into a giant cavern. "Look water that means were near the ocean right?" Henriette nodded and saw a torch, she then pulled out a small bottle. "What's that?" The raccoon looked at Ghost and cleared her throat. "It's rum." Ghost gave the raccoon a look of judgment. "Hey don't give me that look not like you'd ever drank." After poring some of the rum on the wood she quickly lit the wood with a bit of flint and a piece of steel. As she scraped them together sparking and producing the flames which lit the torch Henriette then picked the up torch and looked around. "Can't see much there must be a way to see more."

"Hey Henri over here!" The raccoon saw Shade pointing to bit of rope. As she gazed at it she noticed it was connected going around the walls and into the darkness. "Well let's hope this works." She then lit the rope and it caught alit streaming around the cavern setting other torches alit lighting the cavern up showing a ship in the middle next to a dock. "Wow now that's a ship." The team moved toward it and as they got to the dock they saw a body of an old seagull. "Is he dead?" Carmelita checked his pulse and shook her head. "Yeah he's dead." But as she got up the wing of the old gull grabbed the fox. "Who are ye!?" Carmelita quickly got her arm back and moved away from him with Ghost, Shade, and Henriette moving to him. "Who are you what are you doing here?"

"My name? I... I forgot but I'll remember but I... I must fix her."

"Fix her?" The three turned to the ship and back to the old gull. "Why what's so special about this ship?" He then began to laugh and then cough. "This is the best ship around the legendary Sea star."

"So it's not a gem it's a ship."

"Well it's a ship and a gem yes indeed and I been working on her for so long. What has it been sixty years or so." The raccoon then bent down to the gull. "This may sound rude after all this time you making this ship but we were taken her and my ships out at sea can I take her?" He gave Henriette a strange glare but after seeing her eyes he gave in. "I can tell you'll look after her, she's missing some part but nothing you can't find right." Henriette then got up and walked on the ship and breathed in and out. "It feels like it was meant to be the Sea star. While the raccoon was looking around the ship Ghost asked the old gull some questions. "So who are you?"

"The names is.. urm.. Gully... Tern I think." Ghost kept her thoughts to herself. _"Wow this guy really can't remember stuff wounder if he know what gender he is?"_ I was marooned by the others sixty years ago but I found this cave with a broken ship, I began to fix it up slowly and steadily with broken ship parts that cane to this island and the Sea star was born."

"Well it is a gem of a ship if I say so myself. And the best part is the midnight has the pieces we need to fix the boat up."

"That fantastic lassie I have to thank you for showing the real gem." The gang turned to see Black eye with his robotic men. "Err not you again, hey nice eye patch."

"Shut your mouth you bitch! Now kill them all!" The robot apes charged then however the gang was able to take them down with ease. "If your like your men you should just run away now." The dog anger grew however Henriette grabbed his attention. "Hey black eye this fight is between me and you so let's finish this once and for all."

"Aye know I can get revenge for my eye you bitch." The dog ran past the gang and to the ships deck where the raccoon was waiting. "Please don't disappoint me after all this time you evaded death once lets make this fight last." The dog and raccoon unsheathed their sword aiming at one another pacing around in a circle on the deck waiting for the other to strike. The others watched, waiting for anything to happen. "You can do it Henri take that sea dog down!" The raccoon smiled after hearing Shade's encouraging words and saw an opening, striking the dog but Black eye quickly deflected the attack. "Ha so your the infamous Henriette Cooper? Your a joke!" The raccoon slowly became angry hearing his taunts. "But I guess it's because of them isn't it? They turned ya soft!"

"Shut up you bastard!" The raccoon pushed the dog back and then went in for a strike again but again he stopped it. "That's the Henriette I heard of. Cold, heartless and brutal yes that's the pirate people feared meeting." The others stared wondering what the dog was talking about.

"He can't be right she wasn't heartless or brutal." But the turtle shook his head. "Who knows she may have left some of her other life out of the Thieveus Raccoonis."

"I don't believe it he's lying she would never!" But when Shade looked at the captain she saw tear rolling down her face. "No it can't be." She turned down to the raccoon. "It is. When I was young I was a bit cruel at times but as the time past I realised the truth and that truth was that you need people you can depend on. You and my crew showed me that." But without warning Black eye charged the raccoon pinning her to the floor. "Aye you see the truth now and so it is time to finish you." But the raccoon wasn't finished yet she pulled out her dagger in her leg and stabbed the dog in the back causing him to yelp in pain as he got of her quickly. He pulled the dagger out his back flinging it to the floor. "A crafty move I give you that but it ends now!"

"Don't you worry I plenty more you over sized rug." Black eye snarled and charged at her but Henriette gracefully jumped over him kicking him in the back of the head but she didn't recover after getting crushed by Black eye and fell bluntly to the floor. The dog got up seeing her struggling moving slowly causing him to boast. "Well look who's crawling know! After the whole act on my ship it seems the rum is in the other bottle!"

"WORST LINE EVER!" Black eye turned looking at the others but they all gave an innocent smile. "I'll be dealing with you lot soon anyway!" As he turned walking to the raccoon he then pinned her to the floor with a smile on his face. "Nothings gonna save you now." But the raccoon smiled and began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well for one do you know you got something on you." She then stabbed the dog in the chest with the dagger he thrown to the floor. "ARRR! You, you!" Black eye slowly walked backwards with a hand on his bloody chest. "Well look who boasting now." Henriette turned around walking to the ramp. The giant dog then painfully pulled the dagger out and charged to the raccoon as she turned Black eye directly stabbed the raccoons eye. "AAARRR!" She fell to her knees with blood running down her face watching the dog laugh. "I-I said I'd get revenge for me... eye." He fell face first to the floor making no movements. The team rushed to the captains aid as she pulled out the dagger. "Arrrr! I give him that. He took me by surprise." As the team got to her she fell, her head lying in a small pool of her blood. "No Henri! We have to help!" The turtle quickly got whatever aid he had and with the others quickly help Henriette.

**Half-hour later**

"Err were am I?"

"Don't worry your still on the Sea star's deck. That was luck he could have killed you." Henriette then realised her site in her left eye was gone. "My eye. Right Black eye stabbed me is it?" The turtle nodded sadly. "Yes it's permanent your eye was completely destroyed. Like Ghost said your lucky one little movement to the left and you be dead." Henriette then placed her hand on her eye and felt something there. "Is that a eye patch?" Shade nodded. "Yeah me and Ghost quickly removed your mask and sown a patch on it." The raccoon smiled. "Thanks." She then sighed. "A one eye pirate. Hah that's not bad actually." She stood up and walked to the wheel of the sea star grabbing it with a smile. "From this day on I'm calling myself Henriette "One eye" Cooper!"

"Personally I think the patch makes you more sexy." She then looked down at Grif with a sly look. "Oh trying to get on my good side our we."

"No I thought I pay you a complement after all you got stabbed."

Henriette then gave a suave smile to the raccoon. "Well that complement might have you join me in my new quarters later." Grif's cheeks burned red from embracement but he played it cool and smiled. "Well paying complements does get you stuff." The gang laughed while Ghost tapped Shade's arm. "See what I tell you he's you ancestor." Shade turned around to Ghost. "Wait what about Raleigh?"

Ghost then grunted "Yes we do need to deal with him otherwise he'll just send more robots after Henri. But where could he be?" The ship began to shake as the waters began to churn. "What the hell is going on?" The team moved to the side seeing outside the cavern entrance. "Oh my god!" They saw a giant ship made of metal moving towards the island. "T-that ship it's monsters'! Will cannon balls even dent it?"

"Ha, ha, ha you bet!" The team looked down at the Gully. "Those aren't your average cannon balls there made from the strongest metals around nothing can stop them." Ghost turned and looked at the cannons and observed then. "Hey Bent! Didn't you and Sly used these in Blood back bay?" He rolled himself to one of them and inspected. "Hmm yes, yes we did! These are quite powerful probably enough to destroy that ship." It was enough for the raccoon to hear. "Right then I want you guys to man the deck and arm the cannons. Were gonna take down this frog and end this whole whatever the hell it is!" The ship was prepped and the Sea star made it's first ever voyage to battle Raleigh.

* * *

**Off the coast of cradle island **

"This is simply delightful! This island will make a great base to make more of my robotic army and once I find that Cooper I'll make sure she'll sink to the depths of the sea."

"Um sir we seem to have a ship sailing toward us." The frog gazed down to the squid. "What show me!" The frog pulled down a Para scope and saw the star moving to them. "Ha the fools. Destroy them at once now!" The ships cannons aimed at the Sea star and fired hitting the sea. "Bloody hell how many cannons does he need!?" The ship stopped firing giving the gang some breathing time. "Ok change of plans lets see if this things got some speed and land next to the ship. Realise the second sail!" Carmelita cut the rope that held the second sail increasing the speed dramatically. "Blood hell Gully wasn't kidding this ship is amazing!" The sea star zoomed across the sea. "Sir the ship it's coming to close to the." But the frog shoot the squid. "Idiot I don't care for how close they are I want them dead!"

The sea star park next to the ship with the team setting up. "Ok why don't me, Shade, Carm go and deal with old frog legs up there and will be back."

"Wait! I'm going with you." Ghost turned with a smile. "Fine you've recovered so I guess you can come." The raccoon walked past the leopard. "I wasn't asking for permission." The raccoon walked to the side and picked up the rope and attached with a hook the others found as they sailed there. She swung the rope and chucked it onto Raleigh's ship side and the four climbed aboard.

**Aboard Raleigh's ship**

The four climbed fast and gazed around the ship. "What kinda ship is this? Is this a wall? Why would they need a wall here?" Ghost turned to Henriette. "This is something from our time. We use these to transport stuff around, Raleigh's using this as a base it seems. And as for this it's got rooms on the inside" Shade got in front of the three grabbing their attention. "So lets go over the plan again."

"Right first we board find where Raleigh is and stop him, second we destroy this ship if we can, and third we leave for the old west." The team nodded. "Great Operations: Rocky coast is a go."

"Ok lets split up. We can find him quicker that way and we can find a way to destroy this ship as well."

"Good idea ok me and Shade can go down the ships side, Henri and Carm can go up the ships side." The gang split with Ghost and Shade going towards the engine while Henriette and Carmelita going toward Raleigh's quarters.

**Operation: Rocky coast Ghost and Shade**

The leopard and raccoon ran to the lower part of the ship finding no robots they made there way to the ships engine room. "Bloody hell how many engines does this ship need!?"

"Apparently eight anyway we need to stop then." The two turned to each other with a smile on each others face.

"Explosives?"

"Explosives!" Shade pulled the bag she had on her back off and rummaged around finding around five C4 explosives. "Shit that's it? Great you got any?" Ghost checked her back finding just enough to match it. "Here lets plant them." The two quickly got to work planting, trying to find the weak points in the room."

**Operation: Rocky coast Henriette and Carmelita**

The raccoon and fox made there way to the deck and then found themselves surrounded by robotic squid. "Great as if these guys weren't going to be more annoying." The robots charged at the two with Henriette cutting them down fast. "Ha! This is to easy I'd hoped for a challenge!"

"You annoying pest if it's a challenge you want then a challenge you get!" The ship began to slowly rock with a thudding sound moving towards them. "Watch out!" The raccoon turned to see a giant robotic crab charging toward her. "Hmm this will do I guess." As the crab launched it's pincer she jumped in the air landing on it stabbing the crab. The robot cried in pain as the pincer fell but the second still remand. "So you want more do ya well come on then!" As it came closer Carmelita shot a shock blast hitting the pincer which exploded it destroying the crab in the process. "Ah you took all the fun out of it."

"Well I'm not here for fun. Anyway that was Raleigh talking which means were close to him." The raccoon nodded and turned seeing a door. "Well might as well since it's the only one around here." The two busted though the door and saw to pairs of stairs one going down, and another going up. "So which way?" Henriette began running up stairs. "Wait how do you know he's up there?!" The raccoon didn't stop running. "I don't it's just a guess!" Carmelita sighed and ran behind. As she followed behind her binocucom buzzed. "What?" She got it out and placed it to her face.

"Ghost what's wrong?"

"We found the engine room and we placed explosives just thought to warn you. Will catch up to you two."

"Ok I activate the beacon that Bentley put on these binocucom you should be able to find us."

"Great see you later" The fox quickly put the binocucom away and began running again to catch up to Henriette.

**Back to Ghost and Shade**

Ghost put her binocucom away and turned to Shade. "Ok their warned and Carm's even activated the beacon so it'll be easy finding them." The raccoon quickly got her binocucom out to check for a signal which she found. "There just north of us from the look of it there inside the ship." Ghost walked to her and looked see the dot only moving in a small rectangle shape. "Looks like there going up stairs. Let's catch up to them quickly. What's the fastest route?" Shade quickly examined the map and saw two ways. "We can take the way we came or go directly though the ship. The fastest would be though the ship."

"Then though the ship it is." Ghost turned to see a door and the two kicked it down.

After the leopard and raccoon ran though the metal corridors still looking for anyway to get close. "Hey are we near any stairs yet?" The two stopped and Shade to check. "Hmm the stairs are just over there." She pointed to the door to their left. The leopard ran hastily pushing the door open and running up the stairs leaving Shade behind to catch up. "Err stairs. I hate stairs!" Shade took a deep breath and ran up them.

Ghost ran up the flight of stairs for some time only thinking about the other twos safety. As she climbed the stairs she could hear the sound of Raleigh's laughter. _"Err Raleigh you better not done anything to them."_

**Back to Henriette and Carmelita**

Both Henriette and Carmelita made it to the top see only a dark room with barely any light. "Be carful Raleigh could have set a trap." As the two proceed in the lights switched on. The light blinded the raccoon and fox and when they opened their eyes they saw robotic squid surrounding them with Raleigh sitting on a throne. "Well if it isn't miss fox I have a bone to pick with you."

"Save your breath you rana enfrentó bastardo!" (frog faced bastard) Raleigh then began to chuckle softly as the robotic squid slowly move in. "Ah revenge and job done my, my how Clocklord will be pleased."

"What Clocklord?!" The frog raised his hand up. "Ready to attack my men!" The robots took out their swords and the frog lowered his hand. "Attack!" The squid bots jumped and attacked but the raccoon was able to cut all her side down. Carmelita who used her shock pistol shooting all the bots skilfully even impressing the captain who whistled. "Wow look at the foxy gal with a eagle eye."

"Thanks but we still got more coming!" The two prepped themselves for another attack with Raleigh's laughter bellowing the room. "Uh I see why he made you mad his laughter is annoying." The two cut down bot after bot making there way to the throne. "Ah it seems that having robot lackeys doesn't make them better their stupid all the same flesh or metal. Well I best call out my favoured then!"

"What another crab after these failed freaks and the others outside I'd thought you have something better." The frog gritted his teeth. "Silence! Send in the Cruncher!" The big door next to the throne opened and from the dark a giant claw emerged. "Ha another crab please this is going to be." But the monster came out with different parts of other animals. "What the hell is that!?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm this is my genius by combining different robotic parts I created this the Crusher!" The monster had the claws of the giant robot crab, parts of the robot squid and other parts of robots unseen. "Look Henriette we need to work together to bring this thing down. I'll shoot the thing with my shock pistol drawing it's attention while you strike it's claws." The raccoon nodded and looked around the room. "Seems like enough room to run good you ready Carmelita?" The fox prepped the shock pistol and fired at the claw making the beast roar in pain. "Ok go now while it's on me!" The raccoon held her blade tight and quickly ran to the beast jumping on it's back. "You stupid idiot she's on you back!" But it was to late Henriette then aimed her blade and began hitting the claw rapidly until it broke off. "Ahh fool! Kill the rat!" The monster turned for Henriette and growled moving slowly toward her. "Um Carmelita how's it going?! The fox then aimed her shock pistol shooting but it didn't draw the monsters attention. "It's not doing anything!"

"Ah crap! Now what?!" The frog then laughed gazing at her. "Now!? Now you die!" As he laughed a dummy staff flew though the air hitting the monsters claw destroying it. "Ghost!" The leopard ran next to the fox making sure she was unharmed and then she did the same with Henriette. "Glad you two are ok Shade's just behind climbing the stairs." But the three heard the sound of clapping coming from Raleigh. "Well done so your the infamous Ghost. I heard so much about you whilst I was in that jail cell." Ghost then pulled her real staff out and aimed it to the frog. "Well I heard stuff about you too mostly your a nut case and a wannabe pirate."

"Yes laugh it up but I'm more interested in you daughter Lily is it?" Ghost attitude change drastically to the mere mentioning of Lily. "What the hell do you know!?" The frog chuckled seeing the leopard hiding her pain from him as he reviled in it. "Ha, ha, ha well let's just say a important person wants her." Carmelita walked forward next to Ghost. "You talking about this Clocklord aren't you!?" Ghost turned with an confused exasperation. "Clocklord? Don't you mean Clockwerk?" She turned to the frog. "Who the hell is Clocklord!?"

"Let's say we all know him after all he talked to you." Ghost stood her ground and demanded answers. "What the fuck are you talking about I've never seen or heard this Clocklord! So start talking now!" The frog then pulled a lever next to him. "Sorry but times up I'll see you later." The frog laughed and sank into the ship leaving the three standing there. "Damn it! I need answers!" Carmelita then grabbed Ghost and then slapped her. "Hey what was that for?"

"Trust me you needed it." After rubbing her cheek the leopard suggested to go back to the ship with the other agreeing. The raccoon finally made it up the stairs seeing everyone running past her. "Oh come on really after going up these I have to go down them! ARRR!" The raccoon then walked down the stairs in anger.

* * *

**On board the Sea star**

The team climbed down the rope that was still there with the other Bentley and Grif waiting patiently. "Hey there back!"

"Finally. Did you deal with Raleigh?" Ghost shook her head with a sad look. "No he disappeared into the ship." The leopard then remembered the explosives. "Hey Shade where's the engine room from here?" Shade pointed out the engine room giving the leopard a grin on her face. "Ok time for pay back. Ok aim the cannons at that part of the ship."

"What are you doing Ghost?" She smiled at the captain. "Testing how powerful these cannons are." Henriette then smiled herself and ran to a cannon, aiming it to where Shade pointed. "Ok the cannons are ready. Aim!" The team took hold of a cannon Ghost and Shade had one, Carmelita and Bentley had one, and Henriette and Grif had the other. "FIRE!" The three cannons fired launching the cannon balls at the ship directly hitting it and piercing though the metal. "Wow they are strong did we hit the engine room?" Ghost began counting. "Ten, nine, eight."

**On board Raleigh's ship**

The frog quickly opened a door to a small submarine in the engine room and prepped it making sure everything was in order. "Ha those fools think they seen the last of me I'll come back stronger then before!" As the frog got into the sub the cannon balls came though hitting the engine room. "Ha trying to kill me are they well you'll have to do better then that!"

"Seven, six."

The frog taped a couple of buttons to get the sub detached.

"Five, four."

The sub door then closed with the frog beginning to launch.

"Three."

The frog then noticed the C4 and became panicky.

"Two."

He then repeatedly pressed the button to launch and then saw the cannon ball rolling toward the explosive.

"One"

The ball then tapped the C4 causing it to explode along with the others.

**Back on the Sea star**

"One." The explosion then burst the ship sinking it leaving the team to cheer with Henriette walking to Ghost. "How'd know when it was gonna blow up?" Ghost then began laughing. "Oh just a feeling is all. And I put a small camera in the engine room just in cause." The raccoon then laughed to herself and the team got together. "You think Raleigh survived that?" Ghost shrugged. "Who knows life has a funny way of slapping you in the face." She then turned to Henriette. "If he is alive you better watch out for him he'll probable come for you." She then laughed. "I cut down his men and even the frog himself was cowardly to take us on. I don't fear him bring him on I say." Shade walked to Ghost holding the machine. "I setted up the machine were ready to go when you are." She nodded and patted Henriette's shoulder. "Well it's been fun sorry about the eye."

"Err don't worry makes me look cooler, anyway I can see fine and again thanks for the patch."

"Ha any time maybe will see you again under better circumstance."

"Aye Ghost until then goodbye." Ghost turned to Grif and grabbed his shirt pulling him to her. "I swear if you hurt her or do anything to cause her sadness or pain I will hunt you down and cut of you genitals and hang them inside Henri's quarter so she can see and remember never to fuck with a Cooper." Grif nodded quickly in fear and the leopard realised him. "Ghost let's go." The three entered the time vortex with Ghost waving goodbye to the two. She then jumped into the vortex ready to see Tennessee again and to help with whatever is needed.

* * *

**Back in Egypt **

Sly and Slytunkhamen made it out of the Necro halls tunnels and made there way to the keeper but there was a problem. "Sly hold still."

"Why what's wrong?" The raccoon gazed out see nothing and soon he saw a giant shadow of a bird. "Whew that massive."

"Yeah and he's making it." Sly looked up seeing the one person he never wanted to see again. "Is that?" Slytunkhamen nodded. "Clockwerk." Sly look closely and saw that the bird had no machine part on him._ "So this was before he began making himself into a machine."_ The raccoon turned to him. "It seems the only way to the keeper is to go though where the beast is or we wait till he leaves." Sly gritted his teeth and sighed heavily. "Well I think we should go for it. It's better then staying in one spot."

"Fine but stick to the shadows or he'll see us." Slytunkhamen then pointed out a route and the two proceed to walked silently along in the shadows trying not to alert Clockwerk. The two made it half-way but Slytunkhamen then grabbed Sly. "Wait." Sly slowly looked up seeing the bird looking directly at them but just starred until he then flew away. "What? Why did he fly away I thought he saw us."

"He did see us." Slytunkhamen then grabbed Sly quickly dragging him somewhere. "Err why are you dragging me?"

"I have no time for distractions we need to get to the keeper and we shall." The raccoon then stopped and chucked Sly into a dark room and closed the door behind them. "Where are we?"

"My child your final here."

* * *

**Another ancestor done another to go. I hope your enjoying the story so far I'm enjoying writing it. Until next time bye!**


	6. Familiar yet unforgiven

**The old west unknown**

The time vortex opened and the four came out. The gang got up and turned watching the rip closed. The team looked around examined the area.

"Are we inside a train?"

"We are look." Ghost the walked to the wooden door and shifted it open revealing the bright sun with the dusty old west as the cool wind blew onto the leopards face. "Beautiful even after whatever year we were here last which is?" Bentley examined his laptop and began tipping until the turtle stopped. "According to my computer it's 1904."

"Wow ten years after the events. Wonder what Tenny's like?" Shade walked to her with a smile. "Well we wont no until we figure out where he is and most importantly where we are." The train then slowed down alerting the team their at the station. After getting of Ghost caught a glances of the wooden sign nearby. "Calico? Never heard of this place."

"Hmm from what I know it's suppose to be have a silver mine nearby and something else. Err I can't." Ghost shook her head and clenched her fist, gently tapping Shade's head. "Thanks but I think you need to rest that brain of yours." The raccoon brushed her hair back and gave a smile.

"Ok but when you'll need me next you'll wish you had me. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna explore the town" The raccoon walked into the town while Carmelita and Bentley moving towards the station. Ghost walked slowly towards the sign next to the station building. "Well don't see much people like you around here." Ghost turned to the sharply dressed jackrabbit who was laying on the train stations wall. "What's that meant to mean."

"Don't mean anything against ya. Just meant you got an interesting aperients about ya." Ghost remembered that they still wore there normal cloths after putting them back on in the Caribbean. "Well there from the another country." The rabbit wasn't convinced by her and Ghost gave in. "Fine technically I'm from... the future." As the leopard waited for an insult but the rabbit simply got up and raised his hand out. "Well then the names Mace." Ghost gave a surprise expression but raised her hand to his shaking it. "Wasn't expecting that. The names Ghost."

"Ah so your Ghost."

"Uh. What do you mean?" The rabbit wagged his finger to the leopard. "Save the questions for later we knew you'd be here. I was sent to wait for you and bring you to Cooper."

"You mean Tennessee?" The rabbit placed his hand on the leopards mouth and whispered in her ear. "You mustn't speak his name unless you prefer to rot in a jail cell." Ghost simply nodded and Mace removed his hand. "We must go now."

"Wait I have others with me." The rabbit turned left and right and sighed. "Ok be quick or they'll catch on." Ghost then ran of to the nearby station looking for the fox and turtle. With luck she imminently found the two observing around. "Carm, Bent." The two turned seeing the leopard and walked to her. "Found anything?" She went closer to the two indication to be quiet. "There's someone outside called Mace he said something about taking us to see Tenny. But first I need to find Shade."

"Ok then will wait outside for you then."

"Great look for the jackrabbit." The two nodded and Ghost ran outside heading straight for the town.

**Calico **

Ghost ran and slowly stopped as she gazed around. _"Were are you Shade?" _Ghost turned to what looked like a saloon and for her it was enough to think she might be in there.

As she pushed the doors open and walked inside she heard a piano playing away making the place feel welcoming, the place packed with people drinking._ "You better be in here Shade and not drinking." _Ghost then spied the raccoon playing a game of poker with two dogs and two cats. "Honestly Shade we didn't come here to gamble." The raccoon raised her hand to her and then watch the dogs and cats place their card down.

"One fours and an eight."

"Two fives."

"One jack and one two."

But the last cat grinned placing his card with pride. "Ha two queens!" As he began to grab the chips Shade grabbed their attention by coughing. "I do believe that two kings are better." Shade then grabbed the chips toward her, in anger the cat flipped the table drawing a gun but Ghost quickly kicked the gun out of his hands while Shade kicked him to the floor. The fat cat was then pulled up by another cat who dragged him out of the saloon "Arr! You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Yeeaahh whatever bye!" As Shade began to relax Ghost grabbed the raccoon out of the chair, dragging her out of the into the town. "Hey come on what are you doing?" Ghost then chucked her to the floor, her face turned to an angry look as she snarled at the raccoon. "You realised you could have died if I didn't come in!"

"I-I didn't mean to get into trouble. I was trying to have a little fun."

"Trying to have fun? Do you realise what year it is. People will not hesitate to kill out of greed." Shade sighed and got up and turned away from her other mother. "Well maybe if you actually looked after Lily we'd never be here in the first place." But Shade's guilt trip backfired as mentioning Lily just made her more angry. "How dare you!" Ghost walked to her and as Shade turned with a smug look she got slapped by Ghost. "I did everything I could for my daughter. I can't say much about my otherself but Lily meant everything to me. Hell I'm traveling though time to find her and Sly." Shade looked to the floor ashamed of what she said. She then walked of towards the station leaving Ghost alone. "And for the record "Mum" you did a good job." Ghost breathed in slowly and pulled out the golden locket from her jacket, taking a look at the photo of Lily. "I promise wherever you are I'll find you." She placed the gold locket back in her jacket and moved to the station. From the shadows someone watched the young leopard. "Hmm Sly a name I haven't heard in ages." The shadowy stranger then followed behind.

The team then gathered next to Mace who waited for Ghost to return. "Ok where all here now let's go." The jackrabbit nodded and pointed to the incoming train. "Right on time let's get on the back." As the train then slowly stopped the five ran to the last cart and settled in.

* * *

**Train cart**

The four sat down and gazed outside at the landscape while Mace drawn their attention to him. "I understand you'll be asking questions? Now be the time to ask."

"Ok first what's going on? How did you know I was coming?" The rabbit gently chuckled softly. "Well were to begin. First they foretold of your arrival."

"And who are they?"

"Well she technically. She said she saw you arriving and saving us all from the metal men." Ghost rolled her eyes. "Great more robots. When is it going to be something more lively. So who is this person?" The rabbit shrugged. "I don't know I was just told to bring you to this train at this time and date to find Tennessee Cooper."

"What happened to the kid?"

"No one seen no hide nor hair of his where abouts. Some have said the nearby town where were going has some sightings of the kid along with the metal men." Ghost turned to the others. "Hmm ok the betting's that Clockwerk is hunting down the ancestors is official but why these random turn people into robots? Why not simply just kill them." The fox moved slightly forward into the conversation. "What if he found someway to see the future like you."

"You mean slight glimpse of the future."

"Exactly and he saw Sly and the ancestors winning every time. So he uses his technology and makes robots gives then to some people he trust enough to use and goes of somewhere else." Bentley pondered and then realised something. "What if like I said before this is a different Clockwerk. After all he was in the medieval times fully formed, he should be at least be half formed." Ghost sighed and turned to the window gazing out staring to the landscape but in a moment a flash blinded her. As she opened her eyes she saw everything stop moving. "W-what? everything's not moving."

"Well you always did like to make thing more obvious then they are right." The leopard turned seeing the raccoon wearing the same ragged cloak with the hood. "Your the same person I saw on the three sirens. Who are you?"

"I'm neither enemy nor friend but a messenger sent to aid the war." The stranger bowed while Ghost eye brow raised at hearing the word war. "What war? What do you know."

She then looked up to the leopard. "I know many things for one like your gift is the same as mine."

"Gift? you mean to see the future events?" The raccoon laughed and shook her head. "Those aren't futures or rather are not our futures."

"What!? That doesn't make sense!"

"Oh doesn't it and yet your friend is here." The raccoon walked to the still Shade and place a hand in her hair running her fingers though it. "So what if she's here what's that got to do with this?"

"Hmm your more clueless then I thought. Oh well fine the visions are different diminutions your seeing the futures of those diminutions."

"Why? I mean what's happening to them?" The young raccoon grinned and turned to the leopard. "Well that's difficult but can be explained. You see if you effectively come to a diminution and change the time what will happen to your diminutions time." Ghost mind went blank and tried to think. "You effect your diminution in the same way?"

"Hmm interesting your thinking after all. The answer is." The raccoon turned raising her arms spreading them out to the sky. "all." Ghost anger began to take control. "What kind of answer is that!"

"But it's the only, true, and benevolent answer after all this world has no more need for time and diminutions."

"Wait! What do you mean? What's going on?" The raccoon turned around and slowly walked. "Time and diminution space is colliding and soon Clocklord will be at the centre. It's both yours and Sly's job to stop him. After all the prophecy foretold it."

"Prophecy? What prophecy!" But the raccoon continued walking and then raised her arm to rip a time vortex portal open. "Wait please don't go Lily." The raccoon stopped and turned gazing to her. "At least someone remembers my true name. Thank you mother we shall meet again." The young raccoon then jumped into the time vortex and the world went back to normal.

"So what do you think Ghost?" The leopard turned looking at the others. "You look like you seen a ghost." Shade laughter stopped after seeing her mother fall her knees. "Ghost what's wrong?"

"It's-it's Lily." Ghost closed her eyes and then passed out cold.

* * *

**Couple of hours later**

Ghost finally awoke on a bed with the gang around her. "Where are we?"

"Where in a nearby town call Yermo. You clasped and well we got of the train and manage to grab a carnage and came here." Ghost slowly got up and placed a hand on her head. "Wow that wasn't fun."

"What happened?" Ghost recapped the whole thing explaining the world stopping, talking with Lily and the prophecy. "Wait!" Ghost retreated to her leg pocket and grabbed the binocucom and imminently contacted Bentley. "Bent I'm glad to see you. Well you, you anyway."

"Like wise Ghost. What happened to you guys anyway?"

"We helped Henriette out, sorry for not contacting you we kinda got distracted. But anyway I need you to look up something about a "Clocklord." The turtle then remembered the name. "Wait that message I encrypted it and it has Clocklord in it." The turtle then patched the letter though to Ghost and she read it.

* * *

"He's come back we need to prepare or he'll return here.

No I don't believe he knows of her or he'd come here.

Word had came to us, the bird is coming. The future is in danger.

We need to evacuate Clocklord is here!

Please take Shade and leave, leave to the past and find a way.

Whoever finds this please save the future!"

* * *

The leopard's spine shivered after reading it and reported back to the turtle. "Thanks Bent I need to you to look into that prophecy and try to find anything to do with it." The turtle scratched his head with confusion. "Why are you so interested in whatever this is?"

"Look Lily came to me I don't know how and I don't care but she told me of a prophecy about me, Sly, and Clocklord." The mere mention of Sly gave the turtle all he needed to go though with it. "Ok I'll see what I can find here."

"Remember to search though every time, make sure to search carefully."

"Don't worry about us just focused on helping the ancestors and finding Sly your way I'll contact you if I find anything." The leopard nodded with a grin and the two removed their binocucoms with Ghost putting hers away, turning to the others. "So what's the plan now?" She gave a small smile and then walked to the window with the sun still shining bright in the sky. "Same plan as ever. Find Tennessee and stop whoevers making the robots." Ghost turned with the gang settled and ready for anything. "Ok for now why don't we split up. Carm and Bent go search this town, Shade you search the outer part of the town search and talk to anyone who might know Tennessee." The three then ran out the door with Ghost slowly walking to the door with Mace walking by. "Ha I see your up. Nothing I seen in my life could compere to you gal."

"Well I'm a different "gal" then the others around here." The jackrabbit chuckled and then laid against the wall next to the leopard. "Were lucky we came to the right town. I also heard the speech you gave, looking for old kid Cooper won't be easy."

"Why? What's the word around." The rabbit then pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking a puff and blowing smoke out. "The raccoon only been seen in these parts for a year now and when the sheriff comes round he vanishes. No one knows where but people say he's taking down these what did you call them. Robots, anyway after they go he despairs shortly after." The leopard sighed and then walked though the cloud of smoke. "Well I'll have to search where the robots are now."

"Ha you up against those things!? I don't know where you've been in whatever time it was but these things are more sharp shoots then anything I've seen. Word has it even kid Cooper had trouble taking down a bunch. Your gonna run into a viper nest without any hope of living." Ghost simple stood there without any movement then she turned giving the jackrabbit a glare for which Mace saw the fire that everyone else has seen. Once he saw her eyes he sighed and got of the wall, chucking the cigarette bud on the floor and walked to the door. "Fine I'll take you. But don't expect Tennessee to be there." She smiled and walked outside with the rabbit behind her

As she exited out the door Ghost saw the town Yermo. "Wow this place is much different to Calico."

"Yeah but this town isn't going to be much after a couple of years if those robots got anything to say."

"Right lets go." The two then setted of into the field leaving the others behind.

* * *

**Outside Yermo, mountain area**

The leopard and jackrabbit arrived at the base of the mountain. "The last seen reports says there was metal men around these mountains." Ghost joy to find Tennessee change to disappointment. "You mean we need to climb this mountain?"

"Well not climb all the way just till the small summit which is just a few meters up there." Mace pointed up to the mountain but when she looked up Ghost couldn't even see any summit. "Errr wish there were some on the ground. Oh well no point moaning lets get to it." The leopard then grabbed a hold of the rock on the wall and prepping herself up however Mace began laughing. "Uh what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm climbing."

"Yeah or you could take the other route." Ghost turned and saw the rocky path going up the mountain. "Wait you didn't tell me this because?"

"Don't worry I do it to everyone to see if they pay attention." Ghost felt like a fool but she got of the rock and slowly walked towards the path making a mental note. _"When we get back to town I'm gonna get that bastard back just you wait." _

"Hey no hard feelings ok?" Ghost turn around, shaking the rabbit's hand with a smile. "Cause not just a bit of fun." The two then walked up the path toward the robots den.

* * *

**Back in town**

Carmelita walked though the town with no clue or anything to where the raccoon is but something caught her eye. "I know you been following me. Come out now!" From the shadows the same shady character emerged. "Who are you? Why where you following me?"

"Let's just say we have a past." The fox face turned from cautious to surprise, to anger. "You! How the hell?" The shady character turned walking toward a dark back ally, she then turned around indication to the fox to follow in which Carmelita did. _"I better get answers or I swear I'm tearing your face off bitch."_

**In town Bentley **

The turtle explored around town searching for any clue leading to gangs and other groups challenging him to showdowns in which he spun the wheels on his chair faster then Murray eating a family size meal. "Uh it's useless no one gonna say anything about Tennessee. And if they do know something they wont tell me."

"Hey uncle Bentley!" The turtle spun round seeing the raccoon running to him. "Shade! Did you find anything?" She quickly caught her breath and shook her head. "No it appears there's no sign of father anywhere."

"Wait father?" The two turned around seeing a toucan smoking a cigar who then walked to the two. "Yeah now I see it defiantly his kid." Shade turned with glee with hope that the toucan could help. "You know Tennessee?"

"Yeah me and him go back couple years ago knowing him he's taking on those metal men."

"Metal men where?" The toucan reached into his jacket and pulled a small map. He then quickly unravelled it and search, taking his cigar out and shaking it removing the ash from the tip. "Ah there on that mountain." He then turned and pointed to the distant mountain north of the town. The raccoon without thinking ran leaving the turtle behind. "Wait Shade you can't go by yourself!"

"Sorry but I got to do something!" Bentley sighed and gripped his wheels and then moved trying to keep up with her. "Ha just like him as well. Hope she finds him this town need that raccoon."

* * *

**Ghost and Mace up the mountain **

The two finally made it to the small summit where the robots where sighted. Ghost still felt a bit nerves after all it has been ten years for Tennessee while it was only a couple of hours for the others. "Well miss Ghost it's looks like where here."

"Just call me Ghost."

"I apologise miss I mean Ghost. Anyway the metal men should be here somewhere." The two ventured fourth searching only finding what looks like a small mine with building surrounding it. "Well, well the robots found a mine guessing it's to get more stuff for something." As the leopard and jackrabbit move the sound of screeching metal could be heard as they looked around a gang of robots jumped the two circling them. "Freeze vermin!"

The two then turned looking up at a robot dressed in stereotypical cowboy cloths "Ah that's cute they can speak normally now. Bout time to the ones we face where boring anyway. And those cloths so adorable." As she blinked a bullet fired directly at the ground at her feet fired by the robot. _"Wow That was fast. Terrible aiming though." _

"Shut up you miserable flesh scum!"

"Now that's just rude. I complemented you and this is the thanks I get." The rabbit jabbed her side with his elbow. "Let's not try to get killed ok." Ghost smile at him. "You haven't seen me at my best. But I agree for now." The robots moved in slowly each welding a gun. "Well it seems you precise raccoon rodent wont save you now! Ha, ha, ha!" But the robot's head was torn of as the sound of a gun shoot echoed though out the small mine. "Ye-ha!" Ghost turned looking around with a cheerful glee. "That voice it's him!" But the other robots where still around them and still proved a threat as they moved closer towards the two. The gun shoot echoed again along with the sound of grinding as the raccoon slid down to the two on the small mine cart rail, carefully aiming as he fired six shoots at the robots surrounding Ghost and Mace. "Yeah! Like shooting fish in a barrel!" The leopard and jackrabbit then ran to cover while watching the raccoon work his magic, taking down all the robots one by one. Tennessee then slid down the rail and jumped to the ground placing his revolver cane on his shoulder, his ear then began to twitch and then turned shooting the last robot directly in the face spilling oil everywhere. "Great I just got these boot cleaned oh well." The raccoon then was taken by surprise when he felt a hug from behind. "Tenny it's you. It's really you!" But Ghost face turned from happy to a confused face. "Tenny? What's wrong." The raccoon turned around after the leopard realised him. The raccoon looked more rugged after ten years he looked more mature looking. "Hey miss Ghost."

"I though I told you ten years ago. Call me Ghost." The two then began laughing leaving Mace standing there. "Uh can we get moving before more of those things come along." The two nodded and the three then began walking down the mountain.

As they got to the bottom they then saw Shade and Bentley. "Ghost! Your all right!" The raccoon then stopped right in front of them catching her breath. "I-see you found... Tennessee good... work."

"You where looking for me?" Ghost quickly explained to him what happened from the moment Sly disappeared, Lily's kidnapping, and traveling though time helping the other ancestors. "Wow that explains this then." The raccoon then pulled out a wanted poster of a leopard and raccoon. "What the hell?" Ghost looked closely at the picture.

* * *

**WANTED: MISS GHOST AND ACCOMPLICE MISS SHADE ALSO SEEN WITH A FOX AND A TURTLE IN A STRANGE LOOKING CHAIR**

**WANTED FOR: MURDER, ROBBERY, KIDDNAPPING, AND MANY OTHER CRIMES. IF LOCATED CONTACT THE LOCAL SHERFF.**

* * *

"What! How can anyone even know we come here let alone know our names?" Tennessee placed the poster inside his pocket with a sigh. "It's a mystery alright but we need to talk back at the hideout before anyone sees us." Ghost looked around at the gang and then around the area and looked back at the raccoon and turtle. "Where's Carm?"

"Well she was searching the town like me but she searched the other side, I saw Shade and we spoke to someone that's why we came here."

"Great we need to go back to town and get her." Tennessee nodded and pulled out an outfit and put it on. "Uh no offence but why are you dressed like... that?"

"There's still a bounty on my head. I can't walk into a town just like well me even if I know people." Ghost raised her hands indication she got the message and turned round running toward the town with the other four right behind her.

* * *

**Back in town**

The leopard stepped into the dusty town with no one in sight. She scanned around looking for anyone but no one can be seen. "What happened this place was swarming with people earlier."

"It happened a lot thanks to those bloody lawmen." Ghost turned seeing the toucan that Shade and Bentley saw before still smoking his cigar. "Who are you?" The big bird chuckled gently tapping his cigar removing the ash from the small tip. "The names whatever you want it to be."

"Yeah I don't go for your type sorry. I don't have anything against whores it's just you charge outrages prices."

"Hmm I thought so. Your Ghost then."

"Seems my name gets around." The others ran from behind standing next to Ghost. "About time Cooper."

"Hey Todd. Sorry had plans but I'm free now." The toucan puffed one last time, dropping his cigar and stepping on it. He reached in his pocket pulling out a small key which he put in the door he stood next to. "Oh that reminds me I need to find Carmelita you guys go on ahead."

Shade stepped forward to her "I'm going with you Ghost." The leopard had no time to argue so she agreed letting Shade tag along while Tennessee, Bentley, and Mace entered though the door followed by Todd.

* * *

The two ventured into the town looking for anything that tell them where the fox went but nothing could be found. "Great so we lost Carm?"

"No I don't think she's lost more looking." Shade gave the leopard a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm what? I said we need to keep looking." Ghost then ran ahead leaving the raccoon really confused. "What could she have meant?"

"It appears that time has already began to unravel." Shade turned seeing a raccoon and a gecko standing there. "How the? When did you get here."

"We are always here but sometime we never are here." Shade cocked her eyebrow giving a confused expression until the gecko stepped forward. "Don't worry she talks like that sometimes. I can translate ahem. "We travel throughout time but we are nether seen."

"Ok so who are you guys?"

"My names Lek. And no one no her name we called her the "Wondering Shade." Upon hearing Shade she knew exactly who the young raccoon was. "Lily? Is that you?"

"That's your name? How do you know her?" Shade explained to the gecko the story. "It's about time I was told the whole tale she just stand there saying something like. "The cold wind blows upon the rhythm of time."

"Beautiful now why are you here?"

"To warn you about the Metal age war." Shade grew more and more concerned about the conversation. "Metal age war?"

"Yeah the war first took place in our time the future. Then he began to do the unthinkable." Shade walked to Lek. "You mean Clockwork?"

"No he's beyond that title now. He is both Clockwork and time combined forming a beast who wishes nothing but time and space as his playground. He is Clocklord now and nothing more."

"Tell me more about Clocklord. We know little of him." Lek sighed and walked to Lily who then raised her hand out tearing the air. "I'm sorry but this is all I could give you we need to move to a different time. Don't worry will see eachother again." The raccoon and gecko then jumped into the tear leading to another time.

"Shade you there? Shade." The raccoon turned around. "Ghost where were you?

"Where was I? What happened to you?" Shade turned around and for some reason everything felt different from before it was almost like she dreamt all of it." Uh well never mind we need to find Carmelita found anything?" The leopard showed a piece of yellow leather the same as Carmelita's jacket. "I found it in the dark ally over there we need to move fast." Ghost and Shade made haste to the ally hoping that the fox hasn't got into trouble or hurt herself.

As they entered into the ally they saw nothing, it seemed like a normal ally. "Over here." Shade pointed to a door which Ghost then tried to open it however it seemed to be locked. "Great looks like will have to do this the hard way." The leopard then began to kick the door repeatedly with no successes. "Ghost Stop you wont open it like that."

"Oh I suppose you can do better" Shade then pulled her away and bent down at the door pulling a lock pick from her pocket and began to pick the lock opening the door. "Ok when did you learn to pick locks?"

"It's a hobby I wanted learn." The two then walked into the building. The room was dark with only a little light coming from the door they left open. "What is this place?" The sound of creaking came from behind and the light began to dime. As they turned the door closed, Shade then ran to it trying to open it with no luck. "Were lock in."

"Can't you pick lock it again." The raccoon the bent down but as she placed the pin it wouldn't fit. "No someone put a key or something in the lock, I can't open it." Ghost sighed and turned trying to find anything that could give any light. Suddenly the room filled with a light coming from behind, Ghost then turned seeing the raccoon with a lighter. "Where the hell are you getting these things?"

"Pretty sure it was my mother who said to be prepared for anything." Shade walked past Ghost seeing what looked like a house. "Great which way up or down?"

"Let's go up there might be a candle or something I could use." The two then walked slowly though the small hall and walked up the stairs, as they got to the top Shade noticed something. "Isn't that Carmelita's badge?" Ghost quickly picked it up examining it and nodded. "No questions about it. This defiantly her badge." Then a strange noise came from the room across the hall from them which Ghost then ran too. Not thinking of her own safety she opened it and saw nothing as if the noise was in her head. "Weird I though I heard something coming from here."

"You did here something." Ghost noticed the light went out and as she turned to Shade's direction. "Shade where are you?" The raccoon relit the lighter showing the leopard the hooded character who had a shock pistol pointed against her. "Let her go she done nothing!"

"Oh contraire both of you have done nothing I just need you to cooperate with me using someone as leverage."

"Who are you and what do you want?!" The shady character chuckled and budged the weapon into Shade's back indicating to move closer. The raccoon moved in closer until she gripped Shade stopping her. "I want you and this girl to come with me. Your missing one person that turtle. Bentley right?"

"Where do you want us to go?"

"Downstairs inside the basement. Your friends waiting as well." Ghost knew who the shady character meant. "What have you done with Carmelita?!" The shady character pushed Shade forward and grabbed the leopard quickly grabbing her throat and tugging it coursing her to chock. "That's it sleep, Your save with me." Ghost then blacked out and clasped to the floor only a bit aware of what was happening by the sound of Shade who was putting up a fight before she heard her screams. "Sh-Shade..."

* * *

**Basement of the house**

Ghost woke up tied on a wooden chair with Shade next to her and the fox beside her who also were tied up on the chairs. "Hey wake up you two." The raccoon and fox slowly awoke with the leopard thankful nothing bad happen to the two. "Ok so where are we?"

"S-she took us to the basement to talk."

"What who is she?" Carmelita shook her head in disbelieve. "Someone who should be dead." The door opened with the kidnapper walking though confusing Ghost seeing she wasn't armed after all she just took them by force. "Welcome now we can began by going around the room say are names." Ghost though this was some sick joke as she pointed to the leopard. "Your name?"

"I'll play along I guess. Hi my names Ghost." She then wagged her finger back and forward while tuting. "I said your name dear girl now what is it?" Ghost grunted and felt a strange feeling coming over her as she saw her eye. It was big, yellow and not normal yet she felt like she couldn't control herself as she muttered. "Rivea... Meadow."

"Y-you just told her your name?!" She then walked over to Shade and chuckled gently. "Oh and who do we have here?" The raccoon shook her head. "Shade." The raccoon then looked up seeing though the dark cloak gazing at the shady characters eyes as they glared back. "Your real name!" Shade felt the same feeling that Ghost felt. The raccoon felt crushed as she gave in.

"Ah-Lily... Cooper." And just like before the other two looked at Shade. "What the hell? Why can she get us to say stuff we don't want to say."

"Hmm it's a gift from a certain bird you should know who he is."

"Clockwerk! How do you know him?!" Carmelita looked to Ghost and Shade with an angry look. "She's someone that me and Sly know. Someone who betrayed us both to get power." Ghost remembered Sly talking about a certain Interpol agent and it struck her. "No way you died Carmelita killed you!" The shady character just laughed and turned around to face them. "Yes you guessed it it's me." She the removed her hood showing the pink furred tiger. "Neyla!"

* * *

**Egypt Keepers tent**

Sly stood up while Slytunkhamen fell to one knee bowing to her. "Keeper I bring you the one you foretold will come to save us all." The old cat walked to the raccoon placing a hand on his head. "Please don't bow I'm no miracle worker just someone to help in the coming trials." The raccoon raised while Sly moved forward. "Uh I was meant to come here for what reason?" Slytunkhamen slapped Sly's head. "Watch you mouth child your speaking to the keeper." She raised her old withered hand and then grabbed Sly's pulling him to the table. "Be seated I don't have much time to explain." Sly sat while Slytunkhamen stood watching for anything while the keeper sat down pulling out three cards and placing them on the table. "Three cards, three meanings, one choose chose." Sly looked down seeing the three. With little choose he picked the right card. As the keeper looked she turned it showing an angel. "The card shows the messenger."

"What does it mean?" The old cat looked up confusingly. "What do you mean? I just want one of the cards." Both Sly and Slytunkhamen gave a confused expression. "Uh not to be rude but aren't you suppose to tell me something about this war."

"Well now I can. Anyway you will be rescued but it will be up to you to do most of the work."

"And that is?" The keeper pulled from her pocket a stone "Um what is that?"

She then pulled Sly's hand out and placed it into his hand "Take it with you."

"What do you want me to do with that?"

"Hmm quick to catch on. To make events happen you need a signal and the only way is to live though time like myself." Sly looked at the old cat and realised something that bothered him since they got there. "Your no can't be. Julie is that you?" The cat laughed and sat down on her chair. "Wondering when you'd see me. But I'm not the Julie you know of. I'm a outsider in a land of holes in time." Julie explained to him about the events of the diminution machine and how she got there. "So why did you make those prophecies?"

"Before the machine was made Ghost found an orb we called it. "The eye of oblivion." It showed things no mere person should see."

"Like what?" Julie looked at the raccoon. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you can see." Sly shrugged and looked into her eyes and as he gazed he saw things he'd never really thought he would see in his life. "Is that me and the others and Carmelita wait are those my kids?"

"Well yes and no you see your starring into something complicated."

"Ok what is it?"

"The futures of other diminutions. We believed that the orb was one of Clockwerk's eyes however it was to advance even for Clockwerk it came from a far of future or a different diminution. As we looked into it we saw what must be done, we saw many dimensions conquered by a beast call Clocklord." Sly never felt fear from Clockwerk however hearing about Clocklord gave him a strange chill. "As we gazed more and more we saw our diminution burned and destroyed so we decided to save one to save all."

"But how does that work?"

"We had a secret weapon we called it. "Project: Walking Shade."

_"Shade!?"_

The old white cat got up and began to move around. "You see in our future Shade was taken by what we think was Clocklord. Our original intension was to save you however we went after her. We found her in the far distant future and brought her back and then began tests." Sly felt angry how Clocklord would use a dirty tactic like that but then he wasn't surprised. "We then tested her and found out that she had a power we never thought possible. She could open time rifts thanks to Ghost exposure to the time vortex energy Shade began absorbing the energy without taking any damage or bad effects. She became a living time machine opening rifts to anytime with little efforts."

"I still don't get how she going to save all the diminutions."

"Bentley began studying the effects of time vortex energy finding a way to create a diminution machine. While he did this Ghost made Shade study different things from. Physics, biology, chemistry, and so on. Once she found out what Bentley found she was determent to make her into a biological diminution machine however we stopped her and constructed the machine which you know." Sly felt disgusted by the other Ghost the Ghost he knew would never do that not to Shade. "So your here where's Bentley and Ghost?" Julie shook her head. "I don't no I'm probably the only one who made it but maybe there in this diminution to. However they might be going though what I'm going though." The raccoon turned to the cat. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not meant to be here so I'm fading into the space time."

"What? The space time?"

"Right it's a theory Bentley made. When you travel in time you can end up in certain pockets I guess and well it's really hard to explain. It's like you can talked to people in this time yet when someone of a different time appears they wont be able to see you because your in a different time diminution all together. But if you travel to your own time again you'll be back to normal unless your not rescued in time, you'll adjust to this zone and fade into it or something among those lines."

"What about you then how come you can see me?"

"As I said I'm from a different diminution and I'm fading into the space time zone anyway." Sly then remembered something. "Wait what about Shade."

"So she is here then. And she hasn't vanished yet. That could mean her power is much more then we thought then."

"This is why I miss Bentley he could have translated that."

"Sorry I meant to say. Because her ability's are beyond anything we could think she shouldn't fade into the space time because she exist in all diminutions." Sly gave a confused look and shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"Take you for example. Your trapped here until your rescued but it seems only Shade can help you. Shade can see all possible things if she uses her power correctly and if Bentley was correct she can see all futures including other diminutions with the aid of the eye of oblivion." Sly didn't know what to think he remand still and silent. "I'm sorry but are time is up." The raccoon quickly looked up. "W-what do mean."

"Look out something's coming!" Sly turned to Slytunkhamen who ran and then jumped grabbing Sly putting them to the floor as the room combusted into flames and rubble toppled the two. Sly vision became blurred as he saw the other Julie walked to him and bent down to him. "Beware your enemy's are closer then you realise, yet watch your friends closely too." Julie then began to walk away as Sly's vision darkened and he clasped under the rubble. A shadow appeared walking towards the two raccoons burred deep in the destroyed building. "I'm sorry but if this is what Clocklord commands then I must obey." Slytunkhamen's body was then pulled out and then Sly second as they where dragged off somewhere.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter. Was you expecting Neyla to appear wander what she's gonna do? And what's happened to Sly and Slytunkhamen? You just have to find out next time. Until then bye!**


	7. Unseen goals

"Neyla! What happened to you!?" The tiger held her hand to the right side of her which was a chunk of metal covering the side, reaching the eye which looked like Clockwerk's eye. "It's a long and really strange story but I'll try to sum it up." The tiger then grabbed a chair nearby, pulling it to the three and sitting down on it. "Let's start from the beginning. I was a orphan, pretty brattish about everything I didn't care about anyone that's mostly why no one wanted me."

"Ha I wonder why."

"Shut up ironsides!" Neyla then clenched her fist and calmed herself down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't really be surprised you hate me after all I effected you and Sly. I didn't mean to though." The fox mind was filled with anger after all she lied to Interpol, which caused her to run from the very thing she loved most her job. "Save it you bitch you brought this on yourself."

"I know but please here me out at least then you can judge me." The fox sighed she knew she didn't care but she went along with it just to here what she made. "Fine but make it quick. It's not like I'm gonna believe this shit."

"Thank you. Anyway after years of hell at the age of sixteen I travelled from England in search of a purpose I then made contact with someone Arpeggio."

"The parrot genius who wanted to fly. But made a plan to steal the Clockwerk part so he could become immortal."

"Yes he and I shared a goal at the time. I wanted to learn more about Clockwerk. After hearing the stories of him I studied both him and the Cooper clan but then my studies lead me to madness. I became fixed on finding a way to become immortal like him then it hit me. I could fuse my mind into the birds frame."

"Wait I thought Arpeggio discovered that?" Neyla began laughing. "That idiotic parrot kept studying the renaissance masters ideas searching for a way fly. I revealed my ideas and we came up with the whole plan to form the Klaww gang and how to betray then too of course I had different plans."

"Get to the interesting part already!" Neyla the frowned. "Fine after getting the final pieces from Cooper we finally constructed Clockwerk but we had a problem keeping the parts together without them falling of but once again Sly fix the problem. When I saw Clockwerk fully complete it felt like a life work was complete however I felt a strange urge come over me like, like he was calling my name over and over again. Seeing that yellow glow it made me feel different more powerful I couldn't control myself I pushed the old bird out of the way and became one with Clockwerk."

"Yeah ok but why are you here? Carmelita destroyed the hate chip."

"That's the confusing part you see I remember crashing and everything like that and when Bentley removed the chip from me something happened. I don't really know what happened exactly but all I remember was a weird sound and then I woke up in this place. I also saw a strange black portal closing with these two red eyes peering out"

"So some portal opened, taking you and Clockwerk away." Ghost turned to Shade. "Doesn't that sound familiar."

"Yeah in England! We defeated Clockwerk and a dark portal opened with two big red eyes coming out of it."

"So if you were inside the hate chip how are you here?" The tiger grabbed her head trying to remember. "Uh it's hazy all I remember was that sound. "You are no longer needed." When I woke my head became partly metal, with what looks like Clockwerk's eye That's how I was able to "convince" you to tell me your names." The leopard still didn't understand what happened after all they went though this journey and everything's became more confusing. "Oh I remember we need to go to Tennessee right now!"

The tiger then walked behind the three cutting the rope freeing them one by one. While Ghost and Shade got up and stretched Carmelita however turned around and punched Neyla in the face causing her to crash to the ground. The raccoon quickly grabbed the fox as she tried to punch her again. "Stop it Carm there's no point anymore."

"She's caused nothing but problems why should we believe her."

"Because I said so." The two turned to Ghost who walked to the tiger picking her up of the ground. "What!? She tried to kill both me and the gang!" Ghost turned to the fox. "I know the story but so far we all have something in common." The leopard walked with the tigers arm around her shoulder. "Clockwerk and now this Clocklord is our enemy, so we need to work together." The fox frowned at the leopard she still never forgave Neyla for the trouble she's coursed but like Ghost said they all had an enemy to deal with first." Fine but I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Not good enough Carm." She turned to Ghost with an angry glare. "Excuse me?"

"I want you two to shake hands and put aside the hate for know." Both Neyla and Carmelita looked at the leopard.

"No way I'm not going to shake her hand!"

"She won't do it, she too proud."

"ENOUGH! I want you two shake hands and like I said put aside the hate until were done." The two sighed heavily and they looked away and quickly grabbed each others hand. But after they where about to pull away the two notice they couldn't until they turned and saw the handcuffs. "What's the meaning of this!?" Shade walked beside the two chucking the key up and down. "Shade this is not funny! Give me the key now!"

"Oh I don't think so. I knew you both won't mean it so the best way is to keep you two together twenty-four seven." The tiger and fox began growling at the raccoon who then walked toward the door. "We should get to Tennessee quick like now."

As the raccoon ran out the door Ghost turned to the two and shrugged. "Well that's Shade better follow her before she get's into trouble." She then ran after the raccoon leaving the fox and tiger just starred at each other. "Lets get one thing straight Neyla I don't care if you say you've change I don't believe you for one second."

"And I don't care if you don't believe me I just want to stop Clockwerk before something bad happens so lets get moving."

"You first then." Neyla then run first followed by the fox who kept her shock pistol close to her at all times.

**Outside the house **

After the four exited the house Ghost gazed out at the sky seeing the sky turned into a blazing orange colour indicating it's noon. She turned to Neyla. "How long have we been lock up?"

"I guess for a couple of hours." A sound came from ahead alerting the four. "What was that?"

"I have a guess and we shouldn't go to investigate." The three turned to the tiger. "Why what is it?"

"Most likely the "law men". A bunch of robot's that search for "outlaws" which from my guess are you guys." Ghost grunted and then ran toward the noise. "Wait you can't take them on your own."

"She wont be on her own." Shade then ran following behind her." Neyla just starred of at the distant see the two run. "Your fools running to your death."

"Oh there not the only one's Neyla." Carmelita then yanked the handcuffs pulling the tiger with her. "Hey not so hard!"

The leopard and raccoon got behind cover seeing a group of robots dressed in the usual outfit while one was dressed up more then the others with a gold star on his chest. "My guess that's the leader of the group.

"So what's the plan?"

"Nothing were gonna listen in and see if we can hear anything interesting." The two then saw the fox and tiger run in behind then. "So what's happening?"

"Oh the usual robots trying to kill us or something." Neyla turned to Shade. "Is this how she always is?"

"You haven't seen her at her best."

"Oh yippy. So what now?"

"Like I said to Shade we wait." As the group was talking Ghost could hear something as she hushed the group. "Sir we found no trace of the outlaws what will we tell the boss?"

"We tell him nothing. We were told to find that raccoon so we find the raccoon." The sharply dressed robot then kicked one of the others and pointed out to the distant. "Now start moving!" The four robots then ran forward while the sharply dressed one slowly walked behind muttering something under his breath. "We better find that bitch soon I'm getting tired of this shit." The four came out of hiding and walked where the robots where. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah "find that bitch soon." There looking for a female raccoon." Ghost looked at Shade. "Does that mean you or someone else?" The raccoon shrugged. "I don't know but we better get to Tennessee now." Ghost nodded but as she was about to run she heard something from behind. _"Ghost."_ She turned seeing nothing, the leopard shrugged but heard it again. _"Ghost where are you?" _Once again she turned see nothing yet she felt a strange coldness hit her as she turned. She shivered as she then walked toward the sound, as she got closer she noticed something strange. A black aura that danced in the air as she then raised her hand out to touch it the aura disappeared. "Weird?"

"What's weird?" The leopard turned to the three. "I saw something. I can't describe it but it was cold and calling me." Then from behind her a black void opened alerting Ghost. As she turned she remembered it. "That's the same darkness from my dreams when I was with Sly." From the void a giant robotic bird talon came and grabbed Ghost. "GHOST!" Shade quickly grabbed her katana and began charging toward the beast but the talon retreated into the black void quickly leaving the three alone. "Ghost." Shade dropped to her knees hitting the floor in anger. "Why? Where did that thing take her!?" The fox yanked the handcuffs to walked to the raccoon grabbing her arm, pulling her up. "Look I don't know what happened but something's telling me that Ghost is fine. Right now we need to get to Tennessee and explain what's happening." Shade just nodded slowly and wiped a tear from her eye. "The hideout's this way."

* * *

**Unknown**

The black void reopened with the giant robotic bird coming though holding Ghost in one of it's talons. The leopard slowly began to wake and saw the black sky. "W-where am I?" She noticed the bird and looked down seeing only a scorched orangey-black land. "Well I'm not in the old west that's for sure." She then turned slightly seeing a mountain on the horizon. "Why does that look familiar for some reason?" However a giant ball of fire hit the bird causing it to fall from the sky. The bird then realised Ghost who then began falling with no hope of surviving. _"Lily I'm sorry."_ On her last thought the leopard stopped she then noticed that she was flying. "So who's got me this time?" She turned seeing a gecko who was using a jetpack taking her down to a small location with no one around. "There's a safe." The gecko took of the helmet and turned to Ghost. "Please say your Ghost."

"I am Ghost, how do you know me?"

"Oh thank god! It's about bloody time we been waiting for ever." Ghost gave him a funny look. _"Was he the one calling me?"_

"Oh sorry the names Lek welcome as I said we been expecting you thanks to the Keeper."

"The Keeper?" Lek nodded. "Yep the Keeper is the one who prophesied the coming of the chosen one who will stop Clocklord and save time."

"So where is this Keeper I got a few things I want to ask. But first where the hell am I?"

"You guess is as good as mine. We've nailed it down to perhaps... two thousand nine hundred." Ghost couldn't believe it she travelled more then a thousand into the future. "As for the place. Welcome to Falcon canyon." Lek turned to the left and pointed showing Ghost the giant crack in the earth. "What caused that?"

"We believe it was Clocklord around fifty years ago."

"How long has he been here for?"

"People say he came around one hundred years ago but who knows. So far we been fighting him for god knows how long." Ghost turned to the gecko. "Who's been fighting him?"

"The shadow freedom fighters." The gecko and leopard began walking though the burned land as he explained. "The shadow freedom fighters formed when Clocklord began to attack it started of small but as the years went by we banded together but his armies where to strong for us to handle. But still we pushed them back. It was till the Keeper came to us, telling us of the day you will came."

"Ok so who is this Keeper?"

"We don't know her name so we call her "Wondering Shade." After hearing Shade she knew the Keeper had to be Lily and she was determined to find her. "Can you take me to the Keeper." Lek nodded and pointed of to the distant. "She is in a small town not to far from here. If we hurry the falcon bots won't see us."

Finally even though she already saw Lily she can see her again even if it's for a short time. "Then let's hurry lead the way." Lek then walked in front and Ghost followed behind as they walked into the scorched land.

* * *

**Back in the old west**

The three walked to the door which was still unlocked. "Though here quickly." Neyla and Carmelita ran though the door while Shade followed, closing the door behind her. As the three walked down the stairs leading only into darkness, Shade was taken from the side with a scream. "Shade!? What happened?" The both the fox and tiger was snatched into the darkness.

**Inside the hideout**

The gang woke up seeing Bentley and Tennessee. "Dad!" Shade got up grabbing the raccoon who rapped is arms around her tightly. "Where have you been? And where's Ghost?"

"I-I don't know. We where coming to you but then a... talon came out of some black thing grabbed her." Tennessee sighed and got up walking to the side. "Will have to do this without her for now." Shade gave a shocked look and walked to him. "I can't believe this you loved her and now you giving up on her?"

"I loved her once but that was ten years ago I've moved on now." Shade looked down and turned to the fox and tiger, she walked to them. "Here." She pulled out the key and unlocked the handcuffs freeing the two. "What changed your mind?"

"I've nothing left. Ghost was more of a mother to me then my actual mother was and I nether knew my dad. Well technically I knew who he was but never met him." Shade was taken by surprised when she was pulled into a hug by Tennessee who rapped his arms around her. "Look I may have moved on but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. Even though you many not be my actual daughter, your the closest thing to her." Shade's eyes watered as she placed her head onto the raccoon's chest. "Thanks... Dad."

"Tennessee have the guest woke up yet?!" The raccoon turned around seeing a beautiful raccoon girl walking to them. "Yeah they woke up Tess."

"Who's Tess?" The raccoon then noticed Tennessee hugging Shade and became angry. "Get your paws of my husband you bitch!"

"Husband?" Tess then ran to Tennessee and hit him. "Who is this girl Tennessee! You better pray she's family or so help me!"

"In a matter of speaking." The raccoon explained what happened ten years ago however Tess wasn't happy. "You mean you had a daughter and never told me!" Tennessee tried to calm her down with no success. "Look I didn't know I was ever going to see her again and anyway she's from the future."

"Yeah right next thing you'll tell me is that sky creatures are going to invade us." Shade walked to the angry raccoon and tried to think of something to say. "Uh please don't be mad at him miss It wasn't just him after all my mother also to blame. I mean oh great that came out wrong."

"No questioning it she's your daughter." Shade looked to the floor and took a deep breath and looked back up to her. "Look what I meant to say was it's all in the past and right now we need to focus on one thing stopping these metal men." The raccoon turned giving her husband a angry glare. "One things for sure she didn't get your wisdom." Tess turned to Shade with a smile. "Well I better introduce myself. As you know I'm Tess, I was a sheriff once until a certain raccoon stole something from me."

"Oh come on you chased me for an hour only for you to kiss me and take the star away." Shade was puzzled by this. "Wait so he stole a sheriff star and you chased him for an hour to get it back only to kiss him?"

"More the other way round. I got it back and he kissed me. I however slapped him and he ran off." Carmelita remembered something Tennessee said to her ten years ago. "Wait is this the girl you mentioned." The raccoon gave a cheeky smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "She might be that girl." Tess began to walk out the room. "Call me when you need me ok."

"So when did you two meet?"

"Well we knew each other. She kept trying to catch me until around say four years after meeting you guys I finally plucked up the courage to finally do something." That story just reminded Carmelita about Sly and the time she chased him down. In the past she just took his flirting as trying to sweeten her up and escaping at the last second. But after spending time in the helicopter after dealing with Clockla she finally managed to cut the tough act and have fun with him. Her mind then went back to the island were the Cooper family vault was hidden. After dealing with that insane monkey Dr M and helping Sly only for him to have amnesia but it was just a front to get close to her. Carmelita never saw it in any other way until the journey though time but only at the end when it was to late she finally was able to forgive the man she always loved. Even though he was a thief and she was a cop she just didn't care she wanted to find him and to hear his voice if only for a second even if it was a wisecrack. "Carm you in there?" The fox snapped out seeing the raccoon in front of her. "I'm fine just thinking about the past."

"A certain raccoon I take it."

"Shut up Neyla I still don't like you. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't shoot you." The turtle then rolled by and examined Neyla. "I can give a though reasons. One is that metal is decently from Clockwerk."

"We know that so?"

"So how did this happen is what I'm asking. We need to run test on her." Neyla walked backwards slowly. "Test? Why?"

"Because is you have some of Clockwerk or Clocklord's technology we can find a way to stop him and if nothing turns up we can at least find out why you have that." The tiger rubbed the metal on her face and sighed as she walked to the turtle. "Fine just do it quick." Shade then felt her side buzz indicating her binocucom is going off. She quickly got it out hoping it was Ghost. "Shade what's going on? I been trying to contact Ghost for ages."

"Oh it's you Bentley I thought this was going to be her." The raccoon explained the events that took place awhile ago. "I see well hopefully she'll come back soon. Since she's not here I'll tell you in her place." Curiosity got the better of her. "Ok you got me what's happening?"

"Well after some time ago Ghost told me to search for this prophecy about Clocklord. Well I think I found something but it's a bit broken."

"Well what have you got so far?" The turtle cleared his throat. "The day shall come when the beast rises in future times. Keepers of four ages shall record four prophecies, each foretelling the coming time. The places of the tablets are: E ,E l nd, Arb a, and the far distant future of."

"Where?" The turtle shrugged. "It cuts out there. As for the others I'm guessing the second is England and the third is Arabia."

"So what are these tablets?"

"Well according to this prophecy the Keepers of time recoded the coming of the beast my guess it's Clocklord. So the best guess is these tablets show the location of where he is, probably more."

"Great ok why don't your team spit up and try to find the tablets in your time. Since you think ones in England and another in Arabia why don't you search there." The turtle nodded. "Ok sounds like a plan I'll stay here and see if I can locate the tablets and send the others to find then after I do. I'll send word to you if we locate one Bentley out." Shade put away the binocucom and let out a happy sigh of relive. "Finally were getting somewhere at least."

"What's going on." Shade quickly went over everything to the team. "So these tablets are practically the only link we have to finding Clocklord."

"For now yes but let's focus on the here and know. We need to find out who's making these robots." Shade turned to Tennessee. "Do you have any leads on theses rust buckets?" The raccoon pondered for a bit. "Well there was something fishy going on down in some town not to far from here but I figured it was those law men."

"That reminds me. Who runs the law men?"

"No one know they just showed up. When someone try's to follow them they get jumped and are never seen again." Shade gave the old smirk that Ghost made when hearing something challenging. "Get jumped ay." The raccoon looked at her realising what she was thinking "No you not seriously going to?" Shade turned back to him. "If it's the only way I'm gonna get close to the boss I'm gonna have to do it." The raccoon then walked out the room. "I'm going though with this I just need someone behind me to follow is all, besides we have future technology Bentley can track me down." Shade then turned around to the others with a smile. "Well I think I'll call this Operation: Search and rescue. Will commence the plan tomorrow."

* * *

**Ghost in the future**

The leopard and gecko finally made it to the town but Ghost wasn't expecting the sight she was going to see. "My god this is a town?" The place was mostly destroyed with some buildings left standing. The ground was cracked with lava flowing though. The place was devoided of life with only a few dead trees standing. "What happened here?" Lek stopped and turned to her. "Clocklord happened." The gecko walked to the side to a small crack in the ground under a building. "He came and just destroyed everything yelling. "I'll find you Cooper." Lek the pulled from his pocket a lump of stail bread in which he placed his hand out toward the crack. "It's ok it's just me." A noise came from the crack and a group of children emerged. "Because of that monster family's were torn apart and left abandon leaving children to fend for themselves." One of the small children a mouse slowly grabbed the bread and raced back into the crack with his friends. "Everyday I come here to feed these children because no one can or cares." The two then began to walk into the town as Lek talked on. "This used to be a big town from what I was told. Hundreds of people came here to get away from the cities and to unwind. But that monster came killing almost everyone with no care, no remorse, and no one could stop him." Ghost knew that Clockwerk was heartless but only toward the Coopers. "So where's your family?" Lek looked at the floor as they walked. "My mother died days after I was born thanks to Clocklord. My dad took me and ran, as I grew up I was taught to run from it but after seeing my dad being torn apart it I-I." Ghost then rapped her arms around the gecko. "I understand my family was taken from me too when I was young but to lose both at a young age." Lek rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry I'm usually more better then this. Anyway I was taken in by an orphanage it's where I learned everything about Clocklord and the prophecy." Ghost turned around confusingly. "Wait I thought you learned it from the Keeper?" Lek nodded. "I did she was at the orphanage too. We became good friends but she would nether reveal her name and told us to call her "Shade" but most of us call her the "Wondering Shade." Ghost then stopped and sighed looking at the sky. "So where is the Keeper?" Lek pointed to a reasonably indicted building. "She's inside here." As the leopard moved to the door the gecko grabbed her arm. "Just to say whatever she says you have to listen and do. I'll keep watch you never know when big and ugly will show up." The leopard nodded she then pushed the door open and walked into the building.

There was only a little light bellowing though the damaged building, candles where being lit around the room as Ghost walked past a few groups of refugees until she came to a door guarded by two lions wielding heavy guns. "State your business."

"My name is Ghost I'm expected." The two guards turned to each other and moved aside. "You may proceed." Ghost bowed sarcastically with a smile. "Why thank you sir." She then walked past them and the guard closed the door leaving Ghost in a pitch black room.

"Hello Shade you in here?"

"Uh you here I see it's time." The room then filled with light as Shade opened a curtain. Ghost was shocked to see her daughter she was quite young at least beginning her teens perhaps ten. "You are here which means the prophecy has started which means you need to find others."

"The others?" The raccoon nodded. "Yes you see I'm the Keeper of the future, the another Keepers lie in the past." Ghost then moved toward the young raccoon. "Who are the Keepers exactly?"

"We are the ones who record the time of the war. We all take one piece of the war and keep it in one time. I keep the beginning another keeps the next and so on."

"So what does this have to do with anything." The raccoon then pulled a small stone from her pocket. "This is the tablet of the future you must take it and give it to Bentley so he can decipher it. You will need the other tablets to know where too go."

"And they are located?" Shade then grabbed Ghost head and burned in her mind images of places. "Ok, ok I get the point you can stop!" Shade then released her and backed of letting the leopard take a brake. "Ok so one is in Medieval England but we already went there is their any point in returning. And besides you didn't exactly tell me where there located."

"Stop nagging you need to get moving and help the others." Ghost remembered. "Oh the others! But how can I get back?"

"Don't worry I'll send you back to the time you where last in."

"He's coming!" The two turned seeing Lek running though the door. "Clocklord is here what do we do?" Shade sighed and turned raising her arm and cutting the air in front of her forming a time rift. "I know what I must do. Lek your coming with me."

"W-what but Keeper." She turned to the gecko. "No ifs or buts I need someone to protect me now send word we leave now!" Lek nodded and ran off leaving the raccoon to cut another rift open. "This should take you back to your friends. Please take this and let Bentley look at it." She gave the tablet to the leopard. "But what about you will we ever be together?" Shade wept a small tear and smiled. "We will be together mother but first you need to help the others. Find the Keepers of time and get the tablets, learn about the prophecy and find the path." Shade then pushed her mother into the portal. "No wait!"

As she floated in the time vortex she could here voices streaming down the tunnel. "Tell them that Clocklord is here. We must get Shade out of here now!"

"What t-that's the same thing that was in the message we got. I was there."

* * *

**Back in the old west**

The rift opened and ejected the leopard out as she got up quickly turning to se the rift slowly closing. She didn't think of anything else except Shade. "I promise will be together!" The rift then finally closed as Ghost turned seeing she was at the door to the hideout. She ran to the door, not in the mood for anything else she kicked the door open and ran down the stairs and like the others only seeing an endless darkness. "Charming oh well I been though worse." The leopard ran down the stairs only to be grabbed from behind but unlike the others she put a hell of a fight taking down one of the guys but she was hit on the head and knocked out.

**Inside the hideout**

Ghost woke up with the others around her. "What kinda reception was that?"

"A necessary one to keep some people out like those robots." Ghost just gave a grin and got up to her feet walking to Tennessee. "Ok where's Shade?"

"I'm right here!" As Ghost turned around the raccoon jumped on her pinning her to the floor with tears running down her face, gently hitting the leopards chest. "Where the hell where you!? Do you know how worried we where! I thought you where never coming back!" Ghost gave a soft smile and hugged Shade. "I'm sorry it's one of those easy yet hard things explain." Ghost explained where she went and told them about the tablets which Shade then told her what Bentley found. "Oh I forgot I need to see our Bentley. Shade I need to see Bent can you set the machine to the present."

"Of course I can just wait a min." The raccoon the pulled the device out and setted it up quickly. "There all set." A rift then opened with the leopard jumping though saying no word. "Oh no you don't not without me!" Before the rift closed Shade jumped though leaving the others in the hideout.

* * *

**The present time, Bentley's hideout **

As the small group worked, the room began to lighten up grabbing the teams attention. The time rift opened up with the leopard and raccoon popping out. "Ghost, Shade! What are you doing here?"

"Look Bent I need you to examine this." Ghost reached into her pocket and grabbed the rock. "What is it?"

"Acording to Lily it's a tablet." Bentley and Shade both moved closer to examine the stone. "T-this is one of the tablets?" Ghost simply nodded. "Like I said she told me this is the tablet of the distant future. The important thing is can you find out anything from this?" The leopard gave the stone to the turtle who then moved to his computer. "I been wanting to try my new device out."

"What device?" The turtle pulled a rectangle plate out of his computer and placed the stone on it. "It's the new scanner I been working on. You see after you mention the tablets I didn't know what to expect but I decided to make this a scanning device that a scan any language and translate it." The scanner quickly scan the stone up and down, left and right then it stopped.

(_Language can not be recognised) _

"What! What do you mean can't be recognised!" The turtle began typing away furiously trying to figure out the problem but came up with nothing. "Great so were dealing with a completely different language."

"Are you sure? Maybe the stones just a bit dirty is all." Shade then walked to the scanner and picked the stone up, it then glowed with an intense light. "What the hells going on!?" Shade could see places and other images which like Ghost burned into her mind. The stone then shattered, while the raccoon clapped to the floor. "Shade!" The turtle and leopard moved to her. "Is she ok?" Bentley quickly examined her. "Don't worry she's just knock out. However we don't know if there's any other problems until she wakes."

"So what the hell happened? I mean the scanner didn't know the language because it wasn't a language?" Bentley just shrugged. "To be honest I don't know it seems that the tablets only recognise Shade. Perhaps the reason she's here is to decipher the tablets for us." Ghost just looked at the girl and placed a hand on her head. "You better be ok Shade please be ok." the

"Hey Bentley I got the pizza!" Murray then walked though the door seeing the three. "What happened?" The hippo then ran to them seeing Shade on the floor. "Ok so can someone explain what's happening." The raccoon then slowly opened her eyes seeing the three above her. "Hey uncle Murray long time no see." Shade then slowly got up with the help of Ghost. "Are you ok. What happened?"

"Uh I remember the tablet put something in my head. A wall with images, words. "The day shall come when the great beast arrives. Clocklord, the six winged beast will destroy the time diminution thread and only the time journeyers can stop him." Bentley then grabbed her hand and pulled her to his computer putting a helmet on the raccoons head. "What are you doing Bentley?"

"I want you to think of the image you said. Think as hard as you can." Shade nodded and in a matter of seconds the turtle printed the image out showing the team. "T-that's Sly and us right."

"Yes but it still doesn't show where he is perhaps if we find the other three tablets we can find the other prophecy's." Shade then remembered another thing. "Yeah the tablets. One of distant future, one of distant past, the others are with the Keepers of England and Arabia, and Egypt."

"Wait if ones in Arabia does that mean. The fortune teller."

"You mean the one who told you about the blimp incident." Ghost nodded and sighed. "Yeah she must be a Keeper of time but something's up with her. Maybe we should go see her."

"No don't!" Ghost turned to Bentley who moved towards her. "First of all you have four jobs to do. One is to save both Sly and Lily, second stopping this Clocklord, third, helping the ancestors, and forth is to find the tablets. You need to help the ancestors first after all without them Sly is a goner." The leopard grunted and turned around. "Your right fine Shade we better get back to Carm and the other Bent. Oh that reminds me we have a interesting new face to tell you about."

"What!" Ghost gave a guilty smile. "Yeah kinda went like that but the important thing is why Neyla is here in the first place. And what happened to her face."

"Your putting a lot of trust in that no good cockney liar."

"I know Bent but as I said before we all have a common enemy Clocklord. I seen what he's done to the future and I won't have that happen so right now we put aside the pains of our past and work for a better future." Bentley and Murray still didn't like the idea of her working with them but they put aside the differences for now. "Ok fine but if she betrays us don't say I didn't worn you."

"Don't worry Bent for know we have everything under control and right now the other Bentley is examining her to see how come she has that new look. Anyway let's get back Shade."

"I already set the machine up." The portal opened and the two wave by and jumped into the rift which closed behind them. "Let's just hope that Neyla has change for know cause if she hasn't then Ghost is going to get backstabbed big time."

* * *

**Egypt unknown**

Sly woke up and realised he along with Slytunkhamen where tired to a wall. The raccoon tried moving around but it was to tight, he then turned to see the raccoon and tried wake him up. "Hey, hey wake up." But nothing seemed to work then a noise came from the hall outside the room. "Go feed the prisoners!" A young female cat wearing only rags walked in carrying a clay blow with pieces of crusted bread in it and a water jug. "Hey where are we?" The girl looked at Sly with a confused look.

"Slave girl in here now!" The girl then turned and ran leaving the food and water next to the raccoon. "It's no use she can't speak." Sly turned to his ancestor. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was never taught to speak she a slave girl. And even if she spoke they'd whip her." Sly just starred down at the blow seeing a shiny object inside. He then tried to reach out and grab the blow but his hands where still tired. "Uh damn this rope I can't reach the blow." Sly then realised his feet could reach though and pulled the clay blow toward him. "Hey look."

"Yes Sly crusted bread But I'm not hungry so you can have it."

"No it's a knife."

"Really I think you shouldn't be greedy I would like some bread too." The raccoon turned wondering what he was talking about until he noticed the guards outside the hall gazing in. "Umm yes your right how careless of me I should respect my elders after all."

"Don't push your luck kid." The guards then walked away with Sly then pushing the blow to Slytunkhamen who used his feet to pick the blow up and only just reaching the knife. "Ok here goes." Awhile later the ropes where cut and the raccoon then quickly moved on to cutting Sly's ropes, giving the raccoon the knife.

"Ah finally free so how are we getting out of here?"

"Where else we grab our stuff and make a break for it and go to the top." Sly liked the plan and the two setted out.

As the raccoon entered the hallway staying in the shadows Slytunkhamen turned speaking quietly. "Let's spit up and search for our weapons. I'll go over to the left and you the right. And be carful you get caught they execute you."

"That's fantastic I work better under pressure especially death induce pressure." Slytunkhamen just shook his head and sneaked of leaving Sly to search the other room.

Sly slipping past a few guards then entered a small chamber with what looks like a small altar. "I'm guessing the sacrificial chamber." He got closer and a he got closer to the altar he saw what looked like the slave girl who gave the blow and water to them. She was strapped down by rope rapped around her arms and ankles. "Whoa we got to get you out of here." As Sly tried to untie her he heard a noise coming down the hall. He then turned and whispered to her ear. "I'll get you out I promise." The raccoon then ran to the shadows and watched two elephant guards walking with what looked like a lizard wearing priest cloths. When Sly realised what could be happening as the priest walked to the girl pulling out a dagger from his side. "Do not worry child you spirit shall be part of the great ones plan." Sly had to do something she was going to die and he wasn't going to allow it, he then felt around inside his leg strap bag for anything. "Ah ha this should do it." The raccoon then chucked the knife he got back from Slytunkhamen, the knife made a slight noise but enough for the priest to worry. "You two go search what that was." The elephants then moved in search of what the sound was letting Sly make his move. The lizard then turned round to the cat and then aimed the dagger raising it, as he prepared to plunge it Sly grabbed it and pulled the lizard down to the ground wrestling the priest until he then stabbed him by accident. "Ahhh!" Sly didn't really care for the lizard after all he intended to kill a incessant girl, the raccoon the cut the girls binds and picked her up. "Ok I need to find Slytunkhamen."

"S-S-Slytunk." Sly turned down to the girl in his arms and gave a surprised look. "Slytunkhamen told me you couldn't speak."

"H-He c-came and t-tou-ght me." Sly then raised his head up hearing the sound of footsteps not wanting to chance it Sly ran to the shadows holding the girl. After noticing it was Slytunkhamen who ran in Sly came out of the shadows. "Hey how you been. Kinda got my hands full."

"Nidia you ok." Slytunkhamen the took the young girl from the raccoon. "So how do you know each other?"

"Her mother and I are... where friends those monsters came, they killed her, taking Nidia she was only a baby."

"Whoa how long has this war been going on for?" The raccoon sighed and turned to him. "Far to long but it's not going to end soon. Anyway I found our weapons here." Slytunkhamen turned round showing the Sly's cane which the raccoon grabbed. "Great let's get to the top of the building then."

"Change of plans." Sly turned to him as the raccoon lifted Nidia up and down in which he realised. "I see what you mean so what we walk though the door waving at them, thanking them for a nice evening."

"Doe's this sarcasm run though the family."

"Is that sarcasm I sense."

"Hmm point taken. Anyway I think I found away we can sneak out after all I sneak in and out of places like this."

"After you then." The raccoons the ran with Slytunkhamen leading them. They snuck in the corners avoiding the guards and finally made it to a blank wall. "Ok I don't see anything." _"I really miss Bentley."_ The older raccoon the put the cat down and moved to the floor, tapping the stone. "Yep right here, you mind?" He raised his hand out pointing to Sly's cane. "Ok." Sly handed over the cane, Slytunkhamen then rammed the canes bottom part into the crack of the stone, pulling out the stone block. "Great work."

"Here you go let's get moving." Sly then moved in first followed Nidia and lastly Slytunkhamen who grabbed the stone block pulling it back into place. "Ok we should be safe for now all we should worry about is where were going."

"Don't you have anywhere we could go?" The old raccoon shook his head. "Well my hideouts good but we'd have to go back to the necro hall and anyway we don't know where we are."

"True well we better find out then." Sly turned and ran ahead. "Whoa! Hey you two look at this!" The raccoon and cat then walked slowly into the dim light, As they walked out they saw something that startled Slytunkhamen. "T-this is the Nile!" The three were standing on a small sandy base and the were just next to the river. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes! My hideout is far away from here! Who brought us here?"

"H-he w-as a-a r-rat."

"A rat you think?"

"No nether not in a million years he wouldn't would he?" Sly then looked away and saw a group of people with a small boat. "Hey I'll see about getting a boat." Slytunkhamen just gazed to the floor in silence the though roamed inside his mind. _"Barron would you sell me out to Clockwerk or is something bigger happening."_

"Slytunk?" The raccoon turned seeing the cat looking sadly at him. "It's ok I'm fine."

"I-I wasn't t-talking ab-out you."

"You mean him? Yeah he'll be ok I hope." The raccoon then turned to see Sly talking to the men and sighed. "Come on let's get moving and maybe we can fine away back home."

"Right be-hind you." As the two walked down Slytunkhamen was still in his thought. _"I wonder what my family has accomplished over the years? Seeing Sly makes me believe I'm doing the right thing. I...I am doing the right thing once we get back I'll find you my son."_

* * *

**Whoa! Got there in the end. So are will the team find the other tablets and find out what the other part of the prophecy is. And will they ever find Sly? Who knows ;) until next time see ya! **


End file.
